


Together again

by Leeen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Fainting, Friendship, Gen, Hacker Q, Hacking, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Memories, Organized Crime, Post-Canon, Post-ROK, Psychological Torture, Relationship(s), Revenge, Suffering, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeen/pseuds/Leeen
Summary: After the end of k return of king.. There is a new danger threatening everyone, how do they deal with that this time? Everyone lives a normal life, but suddenly they may find themselves involved in this case..On the other hand, Fushimi, who works at Scepter 4, unexpected things happened to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**In the Green Clan's hideout, both Isana Yashiro and Neko were running towards their goal, Isana was running, looking back..**

**“Kuroh, I believe in you.”**

**They were heading to the Dresden Slate place, the slate was taken to lowest level where there is the Green king, Hisui Nagare.**

**A short while ago Yatogami Kuroh was with them, before Mishakuji Yukari appeared in front of them.**

**“Bright and shiny teeth.. That can light down the abyss.. Brings a healthy life..”**

**Mishakuji was saying when he stood in front of them, then smiled and said:**

**“You do understand, don't you? I won't let you get past me.  I will hinder you with everything I've got.”**

**Both Isana and Neko were ready to fight, but Yatogami stood in front of them and said: “Mishakuji Yukari..This battle will be one on one.”**

**“Kuroh!?” Isana is surprised.**

**“Huh?” Neko too.**

**“You two go ahead. I must beat this man alone. Let me do it my way.. just this once.” Yatogami replied, standing in front of them.**

**They were surprised, Isana smiled and said: “This is the first time you've insisted on anything.”**

**Yatogami smiled at him.**

**“I admire your spirit, but.. Kuroh Chan..” Then Mishakuji withdrew his sword. “Unless you defeat me, I'll waste no time in going after your king.”**

**Yatogami pulled his sword ready to fight as well.**

**“I wield my sword to fulfill the Green King's long-standing dream.” Mishakuji.**

**“And I, to fulfill the Silver King's wish..” Yatogami.**

**Isana and Neko followed their way as the two sides prepared to fight.**

**As they were running, there was a small room on their way, Isana stared at it, it was a small room to live, and there is in the middle a small table to share a meal, with five dishes. The place where the Green King and his top clansmen lived.**

**Hisui Nagare the Green King. Ootori Seigo, the Gray King who changed his name to Tenkei Iwafune. Mishakuji Yukari, was one of Ichigen Miwa’s students. And Gojou Sukuna the J-ranked clansman. The fifth should be for Fushimi Saruhiko, the Third-in-command of Scepter 4, and he is the person who infiltrated the green clan.**

**They did not know about this until a short time ago. What everyone knew was that Fushimi had come out of Scepter 4 after arguing with his king.**

**But they later knew that Fushimi was on a mission from the Blue King, and in fact he was the one who opened the gate of the Green clan hideout, which gave them the opportunity to attack and reach that limit.**

**Finally, Isana Yashiro arrived at the place of Green King, Hisui Nagare.**

**“Hisui Nagare.”**

**“The first King.. Adolf K.Weismann.. Isana Yashiro.. Welcome..” Hisui answered him after he got up from his chair.**

**“I didn't get to hear your actual answer last time.” Hisui Nagare.**

**While chaos was everywhere in the world. Each member of SCEPTER 4 has been mobilized and assigned to quell riots and render aid to the citizens. They working to take over the JUNGLE stronghold, ready to give their lives to prevent chaos from spreading!**

**Blue King Munakata Reishi, lost control of his own powers. After his fight against the gray king Iwafune, Munakata defeated him after arrival of his clan members to support, but then, he is no longer able undo his Sanctum.**

**“Captain!  You must undo your Sanctum immediately!” Awashima Seri, Munakata's right arm said.**

**“I already did. But it seems my will alone is no longer enough to make it disappear.” Munakata answered her while he turning his back to his clansmen.**

**Then Awashima ran quickly towards him, and looked at everyone firmly and said: “Everyone, stand back! You too, Zenjo San! I am his Lieutenant..”**

**Zenjou Gouki, he was the previous lieutenant of Scepter 4. He is the one who killed the first Blue King and Munakata's predecessor Habari Jin, before his unstable Weismann Level could cause another Damocles Down.**

**The only person Munakata took with him when he went to the hiding place of the Green Clan was just Zenjou. Which makes it that Munakata asked him to be prepared to kill him when he loses control.**

**“If necessary, I will...” Awashima said while holding her sword.**

**“Captain..” Awashima said with concern, seeing the spark that was coming out of Munakata as a result of his loss of control.**

**“Awashima Kun.. When that time comes, don't hesitate.”**

**Zenjou looks at them from a distance, and then noticed that the Gray king had disappeared from the place, leaving behind a large spot of blood.**

**“I cannot believe you won.. Fine then.. Stick to that stubborn ideal of yours.. See how far it will take you..” It was the last thing the Gray King, Tenkei Iwafune, said to Munakata after his lost.**

**“He can die where he wants.. At least..” Zenjou said while he was looking at the blood.**

**At the Dresden Slate.**

**“Humans should have the power to protect themselves and forge their own paths. The slates will give us that power.” Nagare.**

**“You're wrong! The power of the slates is too much for humans!” Isana said.**

**“What makes you say that? Do you have no faith in humanity?! If so, then I'm very disappointed. I even feel betrayed. You were once known.. for having faith in human potential.” Nagare.**

**“That's not what I meant!” Isana.**

**“I don't understand!”**

**That was what Neko said when she heard their conversation, which seemed to her to be a complex and incomprehensible talk, each having a different view of the other.**

**“Huh?” They looked at her.**

**“I don't understand what you're saying.. But I don't need the Slats' help! Neither does shiro, Kurosuke, or anyone for that matter! We can live fine without it!”**

**“Neko” Isana said.**

**“A lot of bad stuff happened to me before.. And I'm sure it might happen again.. But when it does, it's not the slates I want.” Neko followed her words.**

**“What I want is some good food.. And someone to eat with!” She said, then her eyes filled with tears. “That's all that matters.. That's all I ever really wanted!”**

**The Green King was listened to what she said.**

**Isana Yashiro put his hand gently on her head, she raised her head to look at him, he smiled at her, then, Isana turned to Nagare.**

**“Hisui Nagare , it's not the slates that is essential to people.” He closed his eyes and smiled, “What we need is.. Well.. A small table to share a meal.. That's more than enough.That's my conclusion. The answer I've reached as the Silver King.”**

**“How unfortunate” Nagare said after he closed his eyes disappointed.**

**“Nagare! Don't be disappointed!Nagare!” Kotosaka, The bird that was standing on his shoulder said.**

**“Then let me ask you this.. Why did you come here, Silver King?”**

**“I come here to destroy the slates!”**

**“How?”**

**People outside were able to see the Damocles Sword of the Silver king, the Green king, as well as the Blue king who was out of control.**

**It was the signal to the Red King, Kushina Anna, and her clan to begin the plan to destroy the Dresden Slate.**

**“I will now amass all of the Red Clan's power, in order to open up a path.” Anna. “Burn them!”**  
**After that, each member of the Red Clan was in its proper place, so the path was opened.**

**Even Yata Misaki, who initially went to rescue Fushimi Saruhiko, his former friend, after he learned that he had gone on a dangerous mission, Yata had the responsibility to get to the place he was assigned to afterwards, then Anna could open the path.**

**“This is your plan? You continue to disappoint me.. What is this supposed to accomplish?” Nagare wonders.**

**“A path has been opened.” Isana answered.**

**“A path?” He looked up, where it was that moment that he noticed the path that was opened with the power of the Red King, “You wouldn't..!!”**

**“Yeah, it would.. I'm going to destroy the Slates with Damocles Down!”**

**Elsewhere in the hiding place, where Fushimi Saruhiko was injured and sitting panting.**

**He was the one who pressed the key to open the gate, and so he become a traitor in the green clan, where Gojou Sukuna appeared, he was assigned to kill him if he betrayed them, Fushimi was in a desperate position until Yata Misaki appeared in front of him in the last moment, Yata Misaki was the only person Fushimi had given him a hint of his mission “Try come after me if you can..” , although Yata did not understand the matter, the Blue King told him about it. And so he was able to arrive in time to save him, but .. .. Yata had to do his work as a member of the Red Clan also ...**

**“Go. And count me out of this one.  Or I'll be working overtime without pay.” Fushimi told him.**

**“But you're..” He was worried about Fushimi who could not move well because of his injuries.**

**“Who matters to you the most right now?”**

**“Anna..” He answered, after remembering that he had to hurry to his floor, so Anna could open the way, they cannot do that without Yata.**

**“Then hurry up and get going. You do your job.  I can get out of here by myself..”**

**Fushimi wanted Yata to do his work, although he was in a bad state, but he did not want to be a burden on him, he was trying to pretend that he was able to manage his order in front of him so that Yata can go.**

**When Yata walked a few steps, “Misaki” He heard Fushimi calling him.**

**“I'll think about how to say things so that even a fool can understand.” Fushimi said while he was looking away from Yata's eyes.**

**Misaki who was momentarily surprised, felt great comfort, finally he will be able to talk to him like a friend as the past, Yata smiled at him and said: “Let's talk more later!”**

**Fushimi smiled and pointed to him to go, after Yata moved away, Fushimi began to breathe hard.**

**This happened short time ago, Yata was able to save Fushimi, and rushed to the ninth floor to get to his position, and Anna was able to open the road, Yata completed his work and arrived in time.**

**While Fushimi was sitting alone and resting, he heard the sounds of running around him. They were members of the Green Clan who wanted to kill him, as a traitor to their clan.**

**“Found him! Over here!”**

**Fushimi sighed as he heard their voices approaching, looked at his hand, was empty, had no weapon, was not able to move or escape..**

**“Sigh..  I've used up all my knives..” He said, looking at his hand “He's simple-minded, stupid, ignorant, and doesn't get a thing..  And yet somehow he's able to come up with the 100 point answer..”**

**Fushimi said several times to himself in his critical moments “Considering the hazard pay, this isn't worth it. Why the hell did I agree to this job in the first place?”**

**Then there was the time that Yata told him, “You risked your life to go this far for the Blue King .. Just as I would for Mikoto San and Anna ..That means to you, the Blue King was your King all along!”**

**Fushimi smiled as he remembered his words, he also understood why he had done all this, “No wonder I'd go through all this trouble just for him..”**

**Then at that moment, Douhan Hirasaka appeared.**

**“An escape route has been secured.” Hirasaka.**

**Fushimi turned to her and said “I don't recall asking for your service.”**

**“I've already received my payment from your superior.” Hirasaka answered him.**

**Munakata, the person who asked her to rescue Fushimi, had paid her earlier.**

**Fushimi smiled, Then he stand from his place, but he was not able to walk, as the members of the Green Clan approached, Hirasaka approached him until she was able to touch him and escape.**

**“Fushimi Saruhiko… Have you been waiting for your end?” Hirasaka said, because Fushimi was sitting motionless while the rest was about to kill him.**

**“Leave me alone!” He did not know what he would do if she did not show up in time. What if Munakata didn't ask her to save him, maybe he would actually die here alone.**

**Hirasaka smiled while she help him, and then they disappeared.**

**Elsewhere, Yatogami and Mishakuji were fighting.**

**There was a moment when they can see they see the Damocles Swords of their Kings.**

**“This is Nagare Chan..” Mishakuji**

**“Shiro..” Yatogami. He looked at his hand and felt the power in his body “That's right.. My sword is for my king.. For Shiro! As long as I am with him.. Yukari Mishakuji! I can.. And will surpass you!”**

**He continued his fight, his movements were more agile, and with a quick and clever move he could hit his opponent a crucial injury to his victory.**

**“That was beautiful..” Mishakuji acknowledged his loss.**

**While Yatogami drew his sword into his neck, Misahakuji said: “Kill me. So you can hurry to your king..”**

**“In fields and mountains Though put color may differ.. We're Michigan's seeds.” Yatogami said after he returned his sword to her sheath.**

**“I don't know that poem..?” Mishakuji.**

**“It's mine.. Farewell..” Yatogami then started running to catch Shiro and Neko.**

**“Did you see that, Ichigen Sama? That boy has finally come into his own.” Mishakuji smiled.**

**Mishakuji got up and walked slowly as he put his hand on his wound “Now then.. The least I can do is go pick up a fellow seed..”**

**“Are you insane?! A Damocles Down would..”**

**“The Slate and the Sword of Damocles will eliminate each other.”**

**“I won't let you! Judging from Mikoto Suoh's case, it will take at least 10 seconds for the sword to reach this level after its descent! If I kill you before that, the sword will disappear!”**

**“Do yout best!”**

**That's what they said before the collision actually started.**

**The sword began to fall, and Isana Yashiro repulsed the attack against Hisui Nagare, the collision of power, at one point, Isana Yashiro loss his defense and fell to the ground, and unconscious for a moments, Neko was able to gain some time, and at the moment when the Green King was about to hit them again, Yatogami Kuroh appeared and protect them.**

**“Shiro!”**

**“You’re in the way!”**

**Shiro opened his eyes and was able to support them with his power.**

**“How? Why?! You all deny power! So how can you be this strong!”**

**He was wondering inside him, and looking at their confident eyes, he was not able to kill the silver king, for a moment, remembering where he lived with the rest.**

**Hisui Nagare, Tenkei Iwafune, Mishakuji Yukar, Gojou Sukuna and Kotosaka.**

**In a place that he can called his home.**

**They were all laughing, eating together, they were really happy ..**

**“Ah!”**

**The sword was hit the Dresden Slate.**

**After that, all the Damocles swords disappeared.**

**Even Munakata sword, who lost control of his power, disappeared, making Awashima sign in peace and smile because their captain will be fine.**

**“It seems my life has been spared..” Munakata.**

**“Captain..” Awashima.**

**“I must admit that I was a bit curious to see if you would be able to slay me, Awashima Kun.” Then he turned to her and said “However, I appreciate your effort. Thank you.”**

**“With all due respect, Captain... Your gratitude alone will not be enough.” Awashima said.**

**“Huh?” Munakata.**

**“Forgive me!” Awashima, hit his face with her fist, making his glasses fall to the ground.**

**Zenjou, was stunned for a moment, then smiled with comfort.**

**“How unfortunate.. And yet.. I feel satisfied..” Nagare said before falling dead.**

**“Nagare! Nagare!” Kotosaka.**

**“Is he.. dead?” Yatogami.**

**“The slate power is what kept him alive all these years.. Now that it's  gone..” Isana.**

**Suddenly there was an explosion.**

**“Sorry, but I need wrap things up here. Who would have guessed you guys would pull off a comeback like that.. HaHa.. You win.. I ordered our clansmen to evacuate this area.. You guys should go too” Iwafune with his wound, appeared.**

**“Iwa San! Iwa San! Nagare is.. Nagare is..” The bird, Kotosaka , flew around him.**

**“You too, Kotosaka… Now go..!” Iwafune smiled at Kotosaka.**

**Then the bird flew away from the place, while the explosions were heard.**

**Yatogami was carrying Shiro, who lost his strength, while Neko held on to him, running from the place. The last thing the three saw was Iwafune holding a Nagare in his hands, smiling, and then they could not see anything else as the landslides raised in the place.**

**“Did we win?” Kusanagi Izumo, stood looking around him, as the ground was shaking.**

**“Kusanagi San!”**

**Kusanagi turning to the sound, Yata was on his skateboard heading towards him.**

**“Let’s get out of here!” Yata.**

**“Yeah..” Kusanagi shook his head.**

**As they hurried on their way to escape, Kusanagi turned to Yata and said**

**“Yata Chan, you've helped Fushimi. Right? How was his condition?”**

**“He is fine .. Although he is not really fine ... he was injured in his leg ..” Yata said while he is on the skateboard.**

**“Eh? How did he get out of the place? Was there any member of Scepter 4 here to help him or something like that?” Kusanagi.**

**There was a worried look on Yata's face, for a moment remembering what Fushimi said to him: “Then hurry up and get going. You do your job.  I can get out of here by myself..”**

**“Yata Chan?” Kusanagi.**

**“I wanted him, first he was injured, and above of that, the Green Clan members certainly seek to kill him.” Yata answered as he looked at his wristwatch. “But.. Saruhiko said he could go out alone, but I worried about him. I tried to contact him several times, but I cannot find any signal in this place.”**

**“I see.. Maybe because of the collapse of this place” Kusanagi.**

**“Saruhiko.. ” Yata..**

**“Anyway we have to get out of this place and meet with the rest, maybe Fushimi managed to get out a while ago, we will discuss it after leaving the place.” Kusanagi.   “Right.. Yata Chan ..”**

**“Yes, sir..” Yata answered.**

**“Order everyone to evacuate.” Munakata said to Awashima.**

**“Yes, sir!” Awashima said and then walked away from to give the orders to the rest.**

**Munakata was still standing, and looking at the place that was slowly collapsing, he was waiting for Fushimi's return from this place.**

**On the other hand, the members of the red clan had all gathered, all around their own king, Kushina Anna ..**

**“We won!!**

**No blood! No bone! No ash!” They chanted, celebrating victory.**

**Away for a short distance, Yata was trying to contact Fushimi again.**

**The signal appeared on his own PDA after he got out from the Green clan place, yet he was not able to call the Fushimi number, making him worry more about that.**

**“Damn!” Yata pressed his wrist clock several times!**

**Anna walked away from the rest and headed for where Yata Misaki stood.**

**“Misaki?” Anna said.**

**The members of the Red Clan were standing away from the main gate, there were several openings opened from several places, and there was a road in front of them that made them go out of a place away from the gate, Anna and Kamamoto Rikio, who were standing at the entrance to the main gate directly, then they went to the place where everyone went out.**

**There were some chaos in the place, there were people awakening power inside them, there are members of the Green Clan, and some members of the Blue Clan running around here and there, even some members of the Red Clan were still dealing with some of the Green Clan members, chaos everywhere.**

**“Maybe I should go back and look for him!” Yata.**

**“Eh!! This is impossible Yata San! The place is..!” Kamamoto who was standing here responded to him.**

**The road they got out from had collapsed and it was impossible to enter or leave from it.**

**“Calm Yata Chan ... I will try to contact Seri Chan and ask her about Fushimi..” Kusanagi said as he pressed his PDA.**

**“Eh? Then please do that Kusanagi San!” Yata turned to him.**

**“Hello Seri Chan!” He started talking on the phone.**

**“Kusanagi Izumo, what do you want at this time? You know that there is a big mess in the world, and the members Scepter 4 must deal with that now.” Awashima said on the phone.**

**“Ah, Yes... I know, sorry about that, but I just wanted to ask about Fushimi..” Kusanagi.**

**“Eh..? Fushimi?” Awashima.**

**“That's right, we are worried If he gets out of the place and how he is doing now..” Kusanagi.**

**“How do I know? He is no longer a member of Scepter 4 anymore ... I do not know what happened with him after that ..” Awashima.**

**For a moment Kusanagi looked pale, and stopped talking. Yata's eyes widened as he eager to hear any news about Fushimi. It seemed as if Kusanagi had heard bad news about that, which made Yata very concerned.**

**“Kusanagi San?” Yata said with concern.**

**“Seri Chan ... It's inconceivable that you did not know about it yet! Fushimi was on a mission to infiltrate the Green Clan under order of the Blue King..” Kusanagi  looked at Yata and then continued his talk.**

**After hearing this, Awashima could only say “What?”**

**“What a shock! Your Blue King told our Yata Chan about that! We all know that Fuhimi is the one who opened the gate, so we were able to attack the Green Clan! How Scepter 4 members cannot know about it!”**

**Yata who was standing listening to the conversation, asked in**

**Inside: “Then, the Blue King.. Did not tell the members of his clan about the Saruhiko..”**

**She said hesitantly “This is the first time I hear this ... No one has told us ... So Fushimi was… All the time..”**

**“Yeah! It’s like that! That's why I was wondering what happened with him! According to Yata Chan, he was injured when he was inside!” Kusanagi.**

**“I don't kow! Shortly before I was with the captain and he did not say anything about that! Ah ...No ... Wait a moment ... He was looking down with anxiety ... maybe he was waiting for him to get out! Sorry I'm going to ask the captain about that!!” Awashima was speaking quickly and in turmoil.**

**“Well I understand, but please let us know if you find him, we are worried about him, especially Yata Chan..” Kusanagi.**

**“Yeah!!” Awashima.**

**Kusanagi closed the PDA and said “Yata Chan, it seems they do not know about him yet .. Eh?” He noticed that Yata no longer existed nearby.**

**“He rushed toward the main gate a minute ago” Kamamoto**

**“That idiot ...” Kusanagi.**

**“I also want to go there, I am worried about Saruhiko ... Yashiro and the other, as well as Reishi ...” Anna said.**

**“Yes ... You are right ... Let's go to join Yata Chan.” Kusanagi.**

**In front of the main gate, Munakata Reishi was still standing looking down, at a moment when he turned behind him, where Hirasaka Douhan appeared, and she supported Fushimi Saruhiko on her shoulder.**

**Fushimi looked pale and tired, but he raised his head and said “Mission accomplished, sir..”**

**He felt great comfort that he had returned alive, although he was injured, but being alive on his side was something that made him feel comfortable. “Well done.”  Munakata turned to him and smiled.**

**After she put Fushimi aside, Hirasaka said, “I have finished my business here ... Blue King, Munakata, Reisi .. You have not forgotten your promise to me, right?”**

**“Of course.. You brought Fushimi kun to my side, so I will carry out what I promised you .. Thank you.. Ninja..” Munakata said.**

**She smiled and disappeared from the place.**

**Feeling a bit embarrassed to look at his king's face, Munakata came closer.**

**“Fushimi kun ... I'm glad you could come back, are you okay?” Munakata asked.**

**Fushimi looked up a bit and said hesitantly: “Yes .. okay”,  then, he noticed the bruise on the face of Munakata and that he does not wear his glasses.**

**Munakata laughed and put his hand on the bruise and said “Ah you wonder about this?”**

**He walked a few steps and bent down to pick up his glasses. “It was from Awashima kun..”**

**“From Lieutenant?” Fushimi asked.**

**“Yeah ... I was about to be cut off by her hand after I lost control of my power .. After I survived ... I got this ...” Munakata said that and then laughed.**

**“I see..” Fushimi said.**

**Then he was trying to get up from his place, where he was sitting all the time on the ground.**

**“Ahhhhh !!” Someone shouted in amazement.**

**It was Hidaka Akira.**

**“Isn't that Fushimi San!”**

**Fushimi clicking his tongue.**

**He knew this voice, and this was one of the moments he did not want to think of when he return! He left them as a traitor. Then he came back to them to see that he was on a mission, just thinking about how they would react and what they would say would make him really upset!**

**The special squads looked at them, and they were puzzled by what happened!**

**Before he finished, someone ran quickly toward them, Domyouji Andy.**

**Domyouji ran towards Fushimi quickly, and then jumped up and grabbed him firmly, this thing made the rest of the members open their mouths of shock! No one can do such a thing with Fushimi, the person who is not far from establishing relationships with the rest!**

**“Fuhsimi San!! I've heard it now from Homra! You were on a mission to infiltrate the Green Clan! I'm happy .. Fushimi San, didn't betrayed us!” Domyouji hugged him strongly, while the others were more surprised by what he said.**

**“Ehh?! Ehhhhhhhh?!!!!”**

**In the normal time, Fushimi will kick his ass, but he did not have the strength to do so, and he also took some moments to understand what has happened.**

**“Hey!! Let me go! Are you a kid or what?!” Fushimi said while he was trying to get away from him.**

**Domyouji let him and laughing loudly. “Sorry!”**

**“Is that right! I want to hug Fushimi San too!” Hidaka Akira said.**

**Fushimi gave him a look as if he would kill him.**

**He made him tremble.. Perhaps he teased himself, but wanted to express his happiness with what he heard!**

**“Fushimi San!”**

**They began asking him.**

**Munakata smiled, looking at them.**

**Awashima's voice calling from afar, was getting closer and closer, turned to her, she looked very angry as she ran towards them!**

**“Oya.. Awashima Kun looks very angry, maybe Fushimi will be getting a blow from her fist too!” Munakata said.**

**“EH?! Why!” Fushimi asked.**

**“You worried her too, did not you?!” Munakata smiled sarcastically.**

**“It's your orders” Fushimi said!**  
**Then, Awashima, called out with more angry voice “Fushimi!”**

**Fushimi, sighing resigned and said, “But I think I have no choice. After all, I was thrown my knives on the Lieutenant and Kusanagi San at some point ..”**

**The moment he was ready to receive a blow from Awashima, he closed his eyes, but Awashima hugged him too.**

**Fushimi opened his eyes in astonishment.**

**“Thank God you are fine! You really do not know how much I was worried!” Awashima.**

**Fushimi was standing motionless, in fact he was not able to move, she was holding him tight, everyone was smiling at him. From another distance, Kusanagi, Yata and Anna were watching what was happening.**

**Yata smiled happily, finally knowing that Fushimi is fine.**

**“Good to see that.. It seems that Fushimi is Okay..” Kusanagi said.**

**“Oya? Fushimi Kun did not take a blow from Awashima Kun too!” Munakata while Awashima still embraced Fushimi strongly.**

**“What do you say captain? I really can't believe that something like this happened!” Awashima. “How Fushimi was living during this time! How he ate, how he slept! How was he spending his time! Did he has a warm place!”**

**Suddenly, Fushimi felt weak around his body, and he could no longer stand up, he began to sweat very much, felt he could no longer breathe, he did not understand much of what was going on around him. Or imagination? Did he really survive? Or he is in a dream ... he does not like what is happening around him at the moment, but ... he cannot stop them ... he felt a deep wound inside him ... not like the wound that was bleeding alot from his leg... maybe what He got a deep wound inside him ... He did not feel the feelings around him before .. He was not able to accept them from the beginning .. Put a barrier between him and others ... He felt that it would be better ... He does not need to find the reson. But, yet ... everyone was... why? His body began to weaken more and more ... he lost control of himself, his body began to drop from the hands of Awashima, he closed his eyes slowly ... he really could no longer breathe ...Suddenly, they are worried, he was able to see Yata running towards him from afar, while his feet no longer bear him more, he closed his eyes.The last thing he sees is Yata face as he runs towards him, then he no longer able to see anything .. or Hearing any sound .. Everything around him is darkness.**

**“Fushimi!!”**

**“Fushimi San!!”!**

**“Saruhiko!”**


	2. Sukuna and Saruhiko.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko and Sukuna ... The little child's feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note,  
> I put some parts of the side stories, manga and anime. I am putting the parts that I want to rely on in the events.  
> 

**“Hello Gojou Sukuna..”**

**“Welcome to the secret base of the Green Clan JUNGLE”**

**The first time Gojou Sukuna saw the Green King.**

**“You've become part of the highest rank, the J-RANK. You're joining JUNGLE'S leading clansmen. Congratulations.” Hisui Nagare welcomed him.**

**“It's not like I'm excited about this or anything. I just wanted to see the bustard’s face who snickers at us from behind the screen of the game, that's all. I really didn't expect it to be a creepy guy like you though.” Gojou Sukuna said to him.**

**“Are you angry Gojou Sukuna? What is your anger directed at?” Nagare asked .**

**“I..I hate it! Controlling people! Manipulating them! People who are satisfied by doing that!” Sukuna.**

**“I never thought something like wanting to control other people. You are misunderstanding.” Nagare.**

**“But you're doing that right now, aren't you! You use JUNGLE'S game to manipulate others!” Sukuna angrily said.**

**“That is just a means to an end. I believe that every human should be 'free'” Nagare added. “I'll change the world, and make one where things are like that.”**

**“What are you..?”**

**“Do you have a dream, Gojo Sukuna?”**

**“... I don't have thing like that.”**

**“If you say don't have a dream, then please watch mine together with us. I'll make it into the stage for an interesting game. So let's play together.”**

**After moments of astonishment, Sukuna answered him “Okay then, I get it. However, if it's a shitty game, I'll stop right away.”**

**“Of course. Sukuna.”Nagare.**

**Those scenes were in his mind.**

**“Say Nagare. You really aren't much like a King, are you?” Sukuna asked.**

**“What would 'being a king be?'”Nagare said.**

**“Hm. usually they seem to have more greatness, you know?” Sukuna.**

**“It's weird that only a king should be special. What I aim for is a game where every human can use those power and fulfill their own responsibilities, their own desires. A game where all participate not only kings, or clansmen or strains. There is no need for a king to be great.”**

**“That's weird.” Sukuna.**

**“Is that so?” Nagare.**

**“Pfft! But it's not bad” Sukuna.**

**Sukuna found that game really enjoyable, the game that Nagare aspires to it.  This will make the world exciting! That boring world!**

**“Nagare, I'm gambling everything I got and joining your game. This society is a shitty game created by adults. Let's destroy it. Because you'll change this world to be something interesting. I'm looking forward to it.”**

**Sukuna opened his eyes slowly, he was wounded and lying on the ground, the person who saw next to him was Yukari.**

**“Yukari..?” Sukuna asked.**

**At first, and for some moments, Sukuna did not remember what happened with him, those were some of his old memories, dreams and ambitions, he was fighting ... and then...**

**Yukari was treated Sukuna wounds, the wounds he received during his fight against Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko.**

**“Seems like you're still alive. We're escaping. This place is also going to collapse soon.” Yukari said as he looked at him.**

**“Escaping.. What about Nagare?” Sukuna asked.**

**“Nagare Chan Lost.”  Yukari answered.**

**Sakuna eyes widened after this answer, did not believe what he heard. He got up from his place and ran several steps before falling ground.**

**Yukari walked towards him and said “Where are you trying to go?”**

**“There is no way Nagre lost! Iwa San is with him after all.” Sukuna continued as he tried to stand up with a trembling voice. “You stopped the Silver King, right? I took a little blunder but I'll defeat Saruhiko and that guy from HOMRA! I can still fight!”**

**“The slate was destroyed by the Silver King.” Yukari replied calmly.**

**“Liar!” Sukuna said.**

**“That's why Nagare Chan, whose life was connected to the power of change is..” Yukari.**

**“Liar!” Sukuna shouted.**

**“Liar! You're lying!! Nagare.. There's no way he'd lose!” Sukuna continued his cry and tears in his eyes.**

**“Sukuna Chan!!” Yukari yelled. “We lost!” He looked at him seriously.**

**Yukari walked towards him and carried him in his arms. It was a moment when Sukuna opened his eyes when he noticed the big wound on Yukari's shoulder. Sukuna said in a low voice “... I can walk on my own.”**

**They walked through the wreckage of the place, where the earth was shaking, how it all got this?! They were together before hours..**

**Hours ago, the Green King, Hisui Nagare, was with them in front of the Dresden Slate.**

**It was the moment when Hisui Nagare release the power of the slate, in order to give every person superpower.**

**The time of the revolution..  The Slates awaken to change the world..**

**In that moment, a pillar of light was glowing from the Slates.**

**Hisui Nagare the Green King and Kotosaka on his shoulder, the Gray King Tenkei Iwafune, Mishakuji Yukari, Gojou Sukuna and Fushimi Saruhiko.**

**They stood in front of the Dresden Slate while pillar of light was emitted from it, the light was emitted for twenty minutes, Nagare began to realize his dream of changing the world! A new world will be created where kings fight kings.**

**However, it was this light that led everyone to the place, they had to fight to protect it from the silver king and the rest.**

**This time, it's the opposite from a month ago.. It’s their turn to protect not to attack. In this why Nagare ordered all passageways to be closed except the Yomiti Gate.  At the same time, he cleared all civilians from Yomiti Gate area, and assembled U-Rank players at the secret base. Nagare assumed that they will even infiltrate the secret base.  He knows that the possibility of their enemies making it where he and the slates are reside is not zero.**

**Nagare connected to the Slates now, he have no time limit, and it’s limitless.  Nagare asked Iwafune to welcome the Blue King, he expecting that to happen too.  Nagare thought that ‘Everything is possible is probable.’**

**But everything is over now.**

**The Blue King had appeared above the secret base, followed by the main gate to the base opening, and then the blimp crash-landed in the same area.**

**The main gate opened because Fushimi Saruhiko had betrayed them. If so, then Gojou Sukuna went to deal with him, no doubt. The Gray King, Iwafune Teppei, was the only one defending the gaping gate from the Blue King. And Yukari took it upon himself to welcome the last guests of this place that were sure to reach this deepest level.**

**BUT… They totally lost against them!**

**Iwafune Teppei lost against the Blue King.**

**Mishakuji Yukari lost against Yatogami Kurou.**

**Gojou Sukuna lost against Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki.**

**Hisui Nagare lost against Isana Yashiro.**

**Between the rubble, Sukuna was silent walking, crying as a small child, he wanted to achieve Nagare dream!**

**Sukuna said, crying “WHY!?”**

**Yukari sighed, the loss was harsh on them, but harsher for Sukuna, the boy who was looking forward to Nagare dream.**

**Then Sakuna asked again, “Why! If Nagare knows that Saruhiko will betray us, why did not he let me kill him from the start! Why...”**

**“Sukuna Chan...” Yukari.**

**“He had to let me kill him before he opened the gate! When no one is able to get here, our house will not turn into destruction!!” Sukuna cried.**

**As a child, he had feelings of jealousy and hatred for the person named Fushimi Saruhiko.. They knew this, but he was a child who did not understand the meaning of accepting Saruhiko among them. They gave him a chance. Nagare was the king who set the rules of the game! For this, the king has to abide by the rules of his game! From the beginning, his dream that the king should not be special… Otherwise he should not ask the players to abide by his rules, the king will not get the confidence of anyone!**

**As for Sukuna, he did not understand these things... If they knew he was not really in their side... They only need to kill him  ... even without any evidence ... They do not need him! They were enough without him...**

**That is why he did not want to be among them! That person who came and destroyed Nagare's dream.**

**“Nagare dream ... disappeared!!” Sukuna.**

**A month and a week ago..**

**Since the Green Clan JUNGLE had taken the Dresden Slate, the occurrence of the Strains in the whole country increased rapidly.**

**That was the proof that the seal on the slate, which was a device for Humanity's progression was loosening.**

**Amongst all that, after one month, before one week from now..  A NEW J- RANKER was added to JUNGLE. Fushimi Saruhiko, a former Clansman of SCEPTER 4.**

**He aligned himself from SCEPTER 4 and Rushed up JUNGLE'S RANK- System, with exceptional speed become high ranking Clansman... But... What Fushimi joining causes is..**

**“I was curious to know what happens once you raise the score to its limit. If i'd be able to see a new scenery... That's all..” Fushimi Saruhiko said.**

**That's what he said, when he was asked why he came here.**

**“Saruhiko, you went up five ranks in barely a month. You have beaten Sukuna's previous record. Most impressive. A new record.” Nagare said, he was impressed with Saruhiko achievement.**

**Sukuna hated how his record was broken, and how another person appeared at the same rank, feeling as if he had lost to him ...**

**“Congratulations, Saruhiko. Now that you have become a J ranker, I shall give you power personally through the installation. Although, considering that you are already a 2 color user, you might not find the occasion anything special.” Nagare said after the welcoming party.**

**Then Nagar’s body glowed green, entwined in whips of electricity that burst with a crackling sound. The radiance elongated in what almost looked like cords, or maybe vines that a green plant sprouted, that spread wide within a moment and attached themselves to Fushimi’s body. The long thin tendrils of green light clung to Fushimi’s arms, temples, chest, linking him up to Hisui Nagare. The moment a weak electric shock, followed by characteristic numbness, ran across his body, the light disappeared.**

**Producing a knife he had hidden in his sleeve, he focused his thoughts on the third color now dwelling in his body. Green light engulfed the knife, and an electric current coiled around it. The new power, welling up from deep within his body, was nothing like its borrowed counterpart lent through a PDA.**

**“A third color, huh…” Fushimi muttered without much emotion behind the words.**

**“A blessing,” Hisui responded dispassionately.**

**Gojou Sukuna, who was watching the scene from a spot next to the Green King, gave a little tongue click.**

**He was upset as he stared at Saruhiko, who was busy with his PDA all the time. Saruhiko now became among them, as if he were one of them ... This room, which was Sukuna new home, was getting uncomfortable... The air became heavy on him as he looked and found Saruhiko in front of him.**

**“With the activation of the Slate, JUNGLE'S influence is also become stronger. I think we should start making SCEPTER 4 powerless. Yukari, it's a mission, influence the prime minister and force Munakata Reisi to step down from his position as the Captain of the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department Annex 4.” Nagare said to them.**

**“Got it..” Yukari.**

**“Saruhiko will be Yukari's support” Nagare continue.**

**“Wha..!!” Sukuna interrupted. “I.. I will go!!” .**

**“No. We really can't bring a kid with us when we get in touch with the prime minister.” Yukari said.**

**“Moreover, Saruhiko Kun was Scepter 4's Number three.  If the current situation is what made him come to our side, it'll be an extra push to the upper people.” Iwafune said.**

**“Understood.” Saruhiko quietly answered.**

**“Well then, Saruhiko Chan, should we make a plane?” Yukari said while pointing to Saruhiko to sit beside him.**

**Sakuna face became red as if he were raging from anger.**

**“Why such a person!! I can do it!! We don't need him!” Sukuna was chanting inside him ... They treated him as if it was a small child that was easy to please, but he really hates that! He hate Fushimi Saruhiko!**

**Repeatedly, he would get upset and fight with him all the time.**

**“Huh!?!” Sukuna said, while carried his pillow, dressed in sleepwear, the evening had already come, and it’s the first day. “Saruhiko will sleep here?”**

**“He just came and doesn't have his own room yet, so of course.” Iwafune said.**

**“Tsk! The secret base is damn huge just sleep wherever you like!” Sukuna said.**

**“If it's somewhere without the heater it'll be cold, right?! It’s January right now.”  Iwafune.**

**Saruhiko, who was sitting next to Iwafune, got up and walked toward the exit door, he says “I'll sleep somewhere else. With this kid, I won't be able to sleep anyway, and I like it better when it's cold.”**

**What he said, made Sakuna feel insulted.**

**“Hah.. Driving out the newbie is pretty lame, Sukuna. And anyway, you're the one who's been here for almost two years and hasn't made his own room yet..” Iwafune said, mocked the childish act of Sukuna..**

**Once again, Sukuna face turned red, he turned angrily and grabbed the exit door and said “Fine! Then I'll sleep somewhere else!!!” He slammed the door strongly as he left.**

**Iwafune turned to Saruhiko and said “He's acting antisocial. But please don't think badly of him..”**

**Saruhiko was doing his best to deal with them, but for a moment he could not hide the annoyance on his face. They could not hear what he was thinking. “How much longer do I have to stay here!!!”**

**Elsewhere, where Yukari room, Sukuna opened the door firmly saying “Yukari! I'm sleeping here tonight!”**

**“Oh?” Yukari.**

**“As if I could sleep in the same room as that guy!” Sukuna said.**

**“Oh My. You already had a fight with Saruhiko Chan?” Yukari asked.**

**“I mean, is it really okay? He might be a spy.” Sukuna.**

**“Maybe.” Yukari.**

**“Then..!” Sukuna.**

**“The ones who cleared the stage go to the top. Nagare Chan's decision.” Yukari.**

**Feeling frustrated and some failures, he is not able to do anything with him although he may be a spy.**

**“I'll sleep over there! If we don't watch out, he might do something to Nagare!” Sukuna.**

**“Geeze, it's not pretty to be so all over the place. Even if he tried to kill Nagare Chan in his sleep. Saruhiko Chan would be the one to die, right?” Yukari.  “You're so not composed.” Yukari added.**

**“The hell do you mean by composed.” Sukuna.**

**“Setting aside whether he's a spy or not, Saruhiko Chan's strong when it comes to computers and machines and has a practical skill forged in Scepter 4. You just can't keep cool if somebody like that ranks up and becomes a J-RANKER faster than you, right?” Yukari said with a smile.**

**“Huh?! What are you say-...” Sukuna was saying, but he did not complete his sentences because he was frustrated.**

**“Oh My.” Yukari**

**“Composure.” Sukuna.**

**“Hm?” Yukari.**

**“You have it composure. Because you're special. You're Nagare's clansman just like me but unlike me, you were wanted by Nagare and come here without the games.” Sukuna said in a timid voice.**

**Yukari smiled as if Sukuna words was great for him, he looked to him and said “You say something cute once in a while?”**

**“Wh! What the hell!!” Sukuna.**

**“But ... What if Saruhiko Chan was like me?” Yukari.**

**“What do you mean?” Sukuna.**

**“I mean Nagare Chan he also wanted without the game?” Yukari.**

**“What the hell are you saying?! I do not want to hear anything about him!” Sukuna.**

**“Hmmfff” Sukuna put a cover over his head as if he wanted to sleep.**

**“You are really a small child.” Yukari smiled.**

**The next morning, Sukuna was standing next to Dresden Slate. As if he was not able to sleep that night when Saruhiko came to the place.**

**“Morning. Just as I thought I couldn't find you. What are you doing here?” Yukari said.**

**“Nothing. I was just checking on the slate's condition. This is Nature's dream. Right?” Sukuna.**

**“Yes. Releasing the Slate to its true form and creating a new world. The promise Nagare Chan once made of showing me a beautiful world will finally be fulfilled.” Yukari.**

**On the day Yukari became a Clansmen in the Green Clan, Nagare gave him a promise.**

**“I promise you, Yukari. That one day, I will show you a new world in which everybody can let the hidden flowers bloom.” That is what Nagare said to Yukari on that day, now that promise is about to be fulfilled.**

**“Hey! We're eating soon, you two!” Iwafune called.**

**“Okay!” Sukuna answered.**

**When he turned in the room, Saruhiko was sitting and playing in his PDA, Sukuna looked at him with an annoying face. This made Yukari smile and whisper in his ear “You really don't like Saruhiko Chan?”**

**“I do not!” Sukuna replied angrily. “Also, if he really a spy, then Nagare whose dream has finally come so far..”**

**“It is possible that he is a spy.”**

**“Nagare!” Sukuna.**

**“However, Saruhiko accumulated enough Jungle points to become a J-Ranker and come here.” Nagare.**

**“But what if he gets in your way?” Sukuna asked.**

**“The game Master has to adhere to the rules.” Nagare added.**

**“But that guy cheated!” Sukuna.**

**“If the gameplay is possible within the system, it is approved. It is yet another entertainment. If you collect enough points you'll become a J-Ranker. If you conduct in a way that betrays that rule, you will be removed. That is another obvious rule.” Nagare.**

**“In the Game I create, everybody can participate freely. Even if he happens to be the enemy.” Nagare said with a smile.**

**This is something that Sukuna did not understand, every time he complained about the suspicious existence of Saruhiko, they would say similar words, those rules that have been set up that everyone must even abide by. There was no difference between them. He could not do anything about that annoying feeling inside him.**

**“If Saruhiko should betray us, I'll give his removal mission to you. Okay Sukuna?” Nagare said after that.**

**“Of course!! He Hee. I'll definitely protect you, Nagare!” Sukuna said with a big smile.**

**Finally satisfied! He will get rid of Saruhiko and protect Nagare, Sukuna went to the room while he is very happy about that.**

**On another day.**

**“Heeey, Saruhiko Kun, give me a hand here,” Iwafune called from the kitchen.**

**Pocketing the PDA he was playing with, Saruhiko got up reluctantly. Iwafune, in a ridiculous apron with a picture of the Jungle mascot parrot character “Junpy”, seemingly modeled after Kotosaka, printed on the front, smiled at Saruhiko while kneading chicken meat packed in a plastic bag.**

**“Can you cut up those veggies?”**

**Unfortunately, the other two were not there, so Saruhiko has to help him and do what he was asked.**

**For a while, it was quiet, with only the sounds of cooking breaking the silence occasionally. If Saruhiko was to space out enough, he could almost believe that this wasn’t the dead middle of the enemy territory but a peaceful household.**

**Saruhiko asked quietly, “…What do you intent to do with these vegetables?”**

**“C'mon, with Chinese cabbage, crown daisies and onions? It can only be hotpot! …Oh, and can you handle those with a little more care? You really are no good at domestic chores, huh, Saruhiko Kun.”**

**“I wouldn’t say that. I just don’t feel like I have any obligation to handle the vegetables I won’t be eating myself with any sort of care.”**

**“Oh, what is it? Hating veggies is bad for your health, you know? Our Sukuna loathes bell peppers, and it makes it so troublesome for me. And now we have even more picky eater kids, huh.”**

**Being lumped together with the youngest of the top Green clansmen in such a natural progression instantly rubbed Saruhiko the wrong way, but just then, the door opened, letting in Sukuna and Yukari.**

**“Oh, what a nice smell.”**

**“Tonight’s dinner is fried chicken?”**

**Turning the pieces of chicken meat that had become light brown, with long cooking chopsticks in the quietly sizzling oil, Iwafune smiled at his returning companions.**

**“Yup, fried chicken and hotpot. We’ll throw some codfish into hotpot, so it will be codfish hotpot that we can eat with ponzu and grated daikon with chili. Saruhiko Kun is handling prep of the veggies as we speak.”**

**Saruhiko glaring at the onions on the chopping board, and Sukuna glaring at Saruhiko clicked their tongues at the same time. At the resulting sound of the uncannily coincident double tongue click Saruhiko’s expression turned even sourer.**

**“I imagine even a veggie-hater like you, Saruhiko Kun, and a bell pepper hater like you, Sukuna, would love some fried chicken, right? So show some gratitude to good ol’ Iwa-san for providing you dinner even spoiled kids would be crazy about.”**

**“Don’t lump me together with him! Besides, I only hate bell peppers and have no problem eating the other veggies in hotpot!”**

**“That’s not a feat great enough to be boasting about with such pride though,” Yukari remarked with an eye-roll, watching Sukuna.**

**“Sukuna, put the gas burner on the tea table, will you?”**

**“Mnn.”**

**“But first, wash your hands.”**

**“I know!”**

**“Where is Nagare-chan?”**

**“With the Slate. So can you go tell him to come eat, too, Yukari-chan?”**

**Half-listening to what sounded almost like an ordinary family exchange if you didn’t know any better, Saruhiko grimaced in silence.**

**“How dare live a normal human life when you people are trying to destroy the goddamn world.”**

**Feeling a surge of anger demanding to be vented, with a hard whack Saruhiko cleaved the onion on the chopping board clean in two.**

**Saruhiko had the gist of the secret base’s layout mostly figured out. He kept walking through the underground space.**

**The place of Saruhiko’s destination was lit with green light. It was coming from the Dresden Slate. The light was soft, cool and clear and held quiet pressure that sent shivers down Saruhiko’s spine when he gazed at it. The Slate was enveloped in that radiance in its entirety, and every now and then the specks of concentrated light separated from it, floating up capriciously, much like bubbles.**

**The underground space, dimly illuminated by the Slate’s radiance, bore even more resemblance to a shrine. Even to Saruhiko, who considered religion nothing more than the weak’s excuse to stop thinking for themselves, the sight looked sacred.**

**In front of the Slate, there was a wheelchair, and in it, Nagare sat. The Green King was seated leaning against the backrest of his wheelchair, and his eyes were closed. Was he napping?**

**Feeling the need to muffle the sound of his footsteps for some reason, Saruhiko slowly approached him, carefully observing him all the while.**

**According to Isana Yashiro, Hisui Nagare was dead. The life he had lost 14 years ago was being substituted by his superpower.**

**And at the moment, Nagare, sitting in his wheelchair without a stir, with a white face that was always pale to begin with and eyes shut tightly, really looked like a corpse. He was probably breathing, but the sound of it was too quiet, adding to the impression of a lifeless doll.**

**Saruhiko had to remind himself that the one in front of him right now was neither a doll nor an ordinary corpse but the strongest King, linked to the Slate. The light radiating from the Slate being green was probably the side-effect of the link established between it and Nagare. The Slate had been forced to slumber until now, and this was the man who tried to shake it awake.**

**Without thinking, Saruhiko fingered the knives hidden in his sleeves. He wasn’t going to use them right now, no, the action was simply a pure instinct that made him want to physically confirm that he still had his weapons on him.**

**“What are you doing?”**

**The annoyed voice that asked that question so out of the blue was high - a boy’s voice before breaking - but the owner tried to lower it as much as he could.**

**Saruhiko lifted his head, and Gojou Sukuna came in sight. The boy was drawing closer, watching Saruhiko with naked wariness plainly showing in his eyes. He came to a stop between Saruhiko and Nagare, as if wedging himself in between them to protect Nagare’s back.**

**“Nothing.”**

**And that was true, Saruhiko really wasn’t doing anything. Just looking around was the worst of it, really.**

**Sukuna, though, glared at Saruhiko with very hostile eyes. Part of it was probably due to his childish peeve about Saruhiko making the highest rank, the J rank, faster than him, but the other part of that hostility stemmed from the boy’s suspicions about Saruhiko being a Blues’ spy.**

**It went without saying that there was no way that Mishakuji Yukari, Iwafune Tenkei and even Hisui Nagare himself didn’t have those same suspicions. The only difference was that Sukuna didn’t bother to hide his.**

**Saruhiko wasn’t sure if Yukari and Iwafune just feigned ignorance, letting him swim for the time being, or if they simply underestimated him and thought that him being a spy for the Blues wouldn’t make any difference on the grand scale anyway. On his part, Saruhiko knew perfectly well that he wasn’t trusted. In any case, Nagare chose to prioritize the rules of the game instead of caution and showed Saruhiko in this far, so what was left for Saruhiko now was only to do his job.**

**And something as hopelessly reckless as trying to take the head of the sleeping Hisui Nagare wasn’t in that job’s description.**

**Sukuna, however, as he griped the handle of his scythe tightly and took the position as if fully intending to protect Nagare’s wheelchair with his body, kept glaring daggers at Saruhiko.**

**'Does he think I’m gonna do something to Hisui Nagare? What an idiot. If it was possible at all, I’d have done it long ago and been done with this troublesome shit already.’**

**“You’ve been moving around the secret base a lot today, no?”**

**“Yeah. I’m new here, after all. Call it learning for the sake of what’s to come.”**

**“For the sake of what’s to come, huh.”**

**The short exchange between Saruhiko and Sukuna was loaded with implications and thorns on both sides.**

**“Did you learn anything worthwhile?” a flat, almost monotone voice that didn’t belong to Saruhiko or Sukuna asked suddenly.**

**Sukuna whirled around to look behind him. “Nagare! If you’re gonna sleep, do it in the room!”**

**“I was not sleeping, just thinking with my eyes closed.” Giving Sukuna a childish excuse like that, Nagare shifted his gaze to Saruhiko.**

**That direct gaze, betraying no emotions whatsoever, made Saruhiko flinch inwardly, but outwardly, keeping up his composed facade, he replied casually, “Yes, I did. I mostly figured out the layout of the secret base. I believe it will save me a good amount of time come the next mission.”**

**“I see.”**

**Saruhiko never had any idea what Nagare was thinking. He tried to grasp the thoughts behind that always flat expression but never could.**

**“What do you think of the Slate?”**

**“What, huh… Nothing much.” Saruhiko couldn’t provide much of an answer to Nagare’s abrupt and vague inquiry.**

**Only his right eye visible, Nagare gazed at Saruhiko from beneath his white hair that almost seemed to glow. Back when Nagare was a presence lurking on the other side of the internet and Saruhiko didn’t know what he looked like, he tended to imagine the Green King as having a villainous air about him, but after he had met him in person, “childish” had become the descriptor also coming to mind.**

**Saruhiko looked away, pushing up at the bridge of his glasses. “…When I first stepped to "this side”, I felt that the Slate might be the power that could change the world, but now I don’t have any particularly strong feelings towards it. If anything, it seems to me from time to time that all of you kings are being manipulated by the Slate one way or another.“**

**With each next word coming out of Saruhiko’s mouth, the sharp glint in Sukuna’s eyes was becoming more pronounced.**

**Assuming that Nagare would see through him if he tried to flatter him, Saruhiko gave his honest answer.**

**Nagare’s expression didn’t change, still making it impossible to grasp what he was thinking.**

**"The Slate’s power lies in the wide variety of possibilities,” Nagare said. “Making use of those possibilities is up to each person. If someone looks like they are being manipulated by the Slate, it likely means that they do not make proper use of their possibilities. Being controlled by one’s dream is a rather common occurrence. Whether they can reach the endresult they desire after being manipulated and controlled by it or not is also up to each person.”**

**Not moving his head an inch, Nagare was seizing up the Slate and Saruhiko in turns with his gaze only.**

**“Countless possibilities exist at any given time. Life itself is but a series of choices. Depending on the option chosen, the endresult that can be reached also varies greatly. —Saruhiko, I am looking forward to your choice.”**

**Nagare’s dispassionate voice sent a shiver down Saruhiko’s spine, and all of the hair on Saruhiko’s body stood on end.**

**Saruhiko couldn’t tell how much of what was to come Nagare could foresee to have the base for making such statements, but at that moment Saruhiko felt like the fact that, depending on his “choice”, not only the future within the reach would change greatly, but his future itself may very well disappear, tangibly brushed against the nape of his neck.**

**There were a lot of times when both Saruhiko and Sukuna were in quarreling. In fact, what really bothered Saruhiko was how he had to deal with that child, so he made him feel uncomfortable.**

**After getting into a trifle argument with Sukuna (that is to say, Saruhiko stooped to the level of the brat, and to him the fact was annoying as hell) and getting punched by Yukari along with him, Saruhiko watched Sukuna ask Yukari, “Yukarii, let’s fight for a bit. Since, the newcomer won’t play with me.” Sukuna made a show of looking in Saruhiko’s direction as he said that.**

**Yukari gave him a wry smile and with a shrug of his shoulders accepted the challenge. “I don’t mind. But we won’t bet any points, got it? I would feel bad extorting points from a child through a bet.”**

**“What?!”**

**Saruhiko turned his back to the Slate, leaning against one of the concrete pillars that lined the space at regular intervals, and focused on the fight between Yukari and Sukuna.**

**Yukari’s long-bladed sword sliced through the air. The peculiarly colored light the sword emanated was perhaps due to Yukari blending his colors as a more-than-one color user to produce this mix, or maybe it was simply a special ability he possessed from the start. At the very least, it was a peculiarity that Saruhiko, a several color user himself, didn’t have.**

**Yukari’s glimmering blade glided through the space, drawing fancy arcs in the air. Without concentrating, it was hard to follow them even with the eyes.**

**But Sukuna matched Yukari’s attacks blow for blow despite their speed. Yukari moved with fluidity of a dancer; Sukuna’s movements, on the other hand, looked more like those of a small animal jumping about.**

**Sukuna’s big eyes chased the tip of Yukari’s sword, and his body reacted accordingly, shifting and whirling. With Sukuna being a lightweight, his fighting style, with aerial battle as its forte, was more acrobatics than anything else.**

**Jumping up high, Sukuna brought down his scythe on the tall Yukari from above. The scythe’s blade, enveloped in green light, clashed with Yukari’s sword, Ayamachi, and got repelled. His attack repulsed, Sukuna spun the handle of the scythe around its midpoint and, after righting his posture in mid-air, kicked the nearby pillar, launching himself at Yukari yet again. Yukari dodged the assault with ease and with a light step of a dancer, swung his Ayamachi at Sukuna’s back. Sukuna’s head didn’t even turn to look back as he avoided the blade by rolling across the floor; then, as he was getting back up to his feet, he launched another attack, pointing the sharp tip of the scythe’s sickle upward and making a scoop-up motion with it. Not perturbed in the slightest, Yukari calmly blocked Sukuna’s blow with his sword. The heavy and gritty sound of metal on metal resounded in the sprawling underground space.**

**Saruhiko felt his eyeballs go dry from how unblinkingly he followed the development of the battle between the two, so he blinked his eyes a few times.**

**Yukari kept moving like dancing, and Sukuna kept doing his acrobatics.**

**'What is this, a circus?’ Fushimi commented snidely in his head. But, in contrast to that mocking remark, droplets of unpleasant cold sweat traveled down his spine.**

**That game Yukari and Sukuna played was extremely dangerous, but their moves were sure. To them, it might have been only  a warm-up routine rather than a real fight, perhaps.**

**“That boy is strong, you know? He lacks refined beauty for now, but in raw power he’s equal or even stronger than me. If he challenges you to a fight again, I advice you to decline.”**

**Saruhiko pondered those words that Yukari said to him earlier.**

**'I would be lucky if the circumstances would allow me to decline,’ Saruhiko thought with a scowl settling over his features.**

**It took all of Fushimi’s focus just to be able to follow the development of that seemingly mock battle with his eyes, the fact giving him a distinctive sense of unease. And that, perhaps, was one of the goals Yukari hoped to achieve when he had accepted Sukuna’s challenge: that is, showing off the power gap to keep Saruhiko in check.**

**If Saruhiko ever dared betray them, these would turn his enemies. Should he choose to stick with the Greens for real though, these would be his allies. So which of the options would be the smart choice—**

**Yukari’s movements gave his opponent no openings to exploit, and it looked like he still had some leeway left to step up his game should the need be. If Saruhiko was honest, he couldn’t imagine himself win against Yukari no matter how he tried.**

**The same could be said about going up against Sukuna whose movements right now as he fought Yukari were sharper and faster than when he fought Saruhiko and Yata.**

**There were 3 colors dwelling inside Saruhiko now. Even if it wasn’t a dramatic leveling up, he was definitely stronger now than before. And yet, despite the fact, he still couldn’t hope to win against Sukuna.**

**Little was known about what determined how strong or how weak a clansman’ powers would be, but it looked like Saruhiko’s power couldn’t hold a candle to Sukuna’s, much to Saruhiko’s dismay.**

**If, due to circumstances, he had to fight Sukuna anyway, should he bet on the chance of Sukuna underestimating him as his only hope then…? Although Sukuna’s fighting strength was definitely top-notch, his immaturity made him prone to weird slips and whims. What he said to Saruhiko earlier when he tried to pick a fight with him, “I will give you plenty of handicap”, was a statement of someone strong and aware that he had a leeway to spare. If he kept that attitude and underestimated Saruhiko further, he might become careless enough to show a chink in his armor… no, even if he did, beating him still looked impossible to accomplish for Saruhiko alone. Alone—**

**The thought made Saruhiko click his tongue.**

**'I should stop thinking about stupid things. Hoping that I won’t be alone when the time comes is pointless. Better rack my brains over how I can pull through this on my own.’**

**While Saruhiko was being annoyed with himself for the track his thoughts took, the playfight between Sukuna Yukari had reached a conclusion.**

**Upon blocking a slash from Yukari’s sword with the handle of his scythe, Sukuna was thrown off balance mid-air, resulting for him in a shaky landing and finding the tip of Yukari’s sword right at his throat.**

**“Looks like it’s over.”**

**“……Tch.” Sukuna admitted his defeat by lowering his scythe but puffed his cheeks in frustration.**

**Yukari chuckled quietly and, spinning his beloved sword nimbly, put it back into the sheath on his back. He then turned on his heels and started walking in Saruhiko’s direction.**

**“Did you enjoy spectating our little game?” Yukari asked, throwing a sidelong glance at Saruhiko as he passed him by. Saruhiko didn’t answer right away, and Yukari passed him by without stopping, not waiting for a reply.**

**Awkward silence stretched on between the still squatting Sukuna and the only other person still left on the scene, Saruhiko.**

**“Tch,” Sukuna gave another small tongue click and stood up. Putting the handle of his scythe, with its sickle created by his powers now undone, on his shoulder, Sukuna sported a frown, his attitude losing some of its usual bite, probably because he felt embarrassed about having been seen lose.**

**Saruhiko didn’t handle kids very well in general, and this one in particular. The brat made Saruhiko feel restless because, just like with an animal, you never had any idea what to expect next with him.**

**“I was in my practice mode, got it?! It won’t go like that in a real fight!” Sukuna made nonsensical excuses, pointing at Saruhikowith the scythe’s handle.**

**Saruhiko answered nothing, only letting out a big sigh. 'Does this brat even understand that when he loses in that “real fight”, it will be all over?’**

**Sukuna was still a 13 year old kid. Saruhiko had no idea just how much of the current situation, of his own position and of the meaning behind what he was participating in Sukuna actually comprehended. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of Saruhiko’s stomach as he thought about Hisui Nagare’s reasons for involving a small brat like that in his shit.**

**Except it seemed that to Hisui Nagare, there was no difference between kids, flaming gays, birds and kings, all of that being but negligible details to him.**

**“Sukuna.”**

**“Ah?”**

**“I wanna know your opinion. What do you think of the Slate that that king of yours plundered and is now trying to activate?”**

**Sukuna blinked at him and paused for a couple of seconds, thinking. “It’s a tool necessary for Nagare to turn the world into an awesome game setting.”**

**Saruhiko grimaced and turned his head to gaze at the Slate behind him. The radiance coming from it as it tried to divest of the last of the restricting seals was really bright now. So bright that the last restrain could fall off any minute now.**

**“Reality ain’t no game, you know.”**

**“No, it’s a game,” Sukuna’s answer to Saruhiko’s muttered preachy remark was immediate, as if to cut him off.**

**Saruhiko, wanting to click his tongue badly, shifted his gaze back to the boy. He was expecting Sukuna to be grinning all cheekily at him or something of the sort, but the boy looked deadly serious. The 13 year old brat stared into the darkness of the underground cavern with oddly sober eyes.**

**“A game where nothing can be undone. No matter how shitty that game is, you’re forced to play it anyway, and your LPs get constantly reduced whether you want it or not. If I have to play it anyway, then I want to at least choose the scenario of the game I’ll be participating in.”**

**“…Do you realize how risky the game you’re playing is?”**

**Sukuna snorted at that. “I bet all my remaining LPs and joined Nagare in his game.”**

**'Damn game nut of a brat,’ Saruhiko cursed inwardly, gritting his teeth.**

**What was the worst though was that this brat had made such a choice not because his game-fried brain mixed up reality and virtuality. Which meant, the answer to the question Saruhiko asked himself earlier, about whether the brat understood that losing in a “real fight” spelt game over in reality, was a solid yes. Saruhiko couldn’t tell the degree of how “real” reality actually felt to Sukuna, but it was clear that he understood what was at stake.**

**The brat was intent on having fun participating in Hisui Nagare’s “Let’s remake this world according to my wishes” game despite properly differentiating between reality and virtuality.**

**Hisui said that life was a series of choices. And Sukuna had chosen Hisui Nagare. His choice was conscious, made with the awareness of the pain and suffering, the hated and resentment borne out of them, and all the other raw and vivid emotions to be found there, and now that he had chosen, he treated reality as a game and tried to play it as one.**

**For Saruhiko, it meant that come the time to fight this brat, he would need to be fully prepared to kill or be killed.**

**With Saruhiko, it was doubtful to begin with if he could even embrace the leniency of going easy on the opponent because they were only a kid and the luxury of the weakness to question himself if he could actually kill or not, and under these circumstances giving in to these notions would only endanger his life further.**

**Saruhiko’s chest got weighted heavily with this realization, adding to the bitterness already dwelling there.**

**“You will go that far for Hisui Nagare?” Saruhiko blurted out, forgetting his own circumstances for a moment. “Despite the high probability that all of this, you guys included, is just a game to him and you are his game pieces to be used in it?”**

**“So what?” Saruhiko’s words were designed to shake him, yet Sukuna looked displeased but not shaken in the least.**

**Saruhiko provoked him further, “You do realize that game pieces could be discarded at any moment?”**

**“If I’m discarded, then such is Nagare’s will and wish,” Sukuna replied in a firm voice. “If Nagare decided that’s what he wanted, I’m fine with it. Nagare does what he wants, and I do what I want.”**

**Saruhiko couldn’t help a little chuckle that had escaped him then. It was barely audible, just letting out some air out of his lungs, in understanding - and in resignation.**

**Now that he thought about it, Iwafune had mentioned it, too, didn’t he. That this place was free, and that he could act however he liked.**

**And he had understood now what kind of place this was. A clan where one was responsible only for oneself, making it terribly irresponsible as a group.**

**There was no need to get along with anyone, even with the people who were technically your comrades. You were only responsible for yourself, and no one else. This, in and of itself, might not have been such a bad thing, actually… but.**

**But life was a series of choices, and Saruhiko had already made his.**

**It appeared that Sukuna didn’t notice Saruhiko’s light chuckle. In a mean-spirited and childish gesture, though appropriate for his age, he stuck out his tongue at Saruhiko.**

**“But I won’t screw up so bad for Nagare to want to abandon me, and I will play this game with Nagare till the end.”**

**“Is that so,” Saruhiko tossed disinterestedly.**

**At that, Sukuna’s usual antagonistic attitude towards Saruhiko made a comeback, and he whispered under his breath, as if to himself, “I won’t let you get in the way.”**

**Life was a series of choices. Yes, that was right.**

**But why had he made that kind of choice? And despite having an option that would have guaranteed his life, too. Despite having the easy and safe way out, he had chosen to refuse that so called “new world” these people were trying to create.**

**Saruhiko  gazed into the parrot’s eyes, shining in the dark.**

**Just as he was about to betray Jungle and open the Yomito game to usher Munakata in, the parrot showed up to talk to him.**

**“Come to our side for real, Saruhiko. Right now, I am extending my sincere invitation to you. Not Homura, nor Scepter 4, but Jungle, with our respect for free will, is the most suitable clan for a person of your disposition.”**

**Hisui Nagare was watching him through the borrowed eyes of the parrot and was giving him his last alternatives through the mouth of the bird, yet Saruhiko didn’t waver as he gave his reply.**

**“I refuse.”**

**Saruhiko had already made his choice about what path to follow a long time ago. And at the very least, the world that would agree with Fushimi was not one by Hisui Nagare’s side.**

**“That is a pity,” Hisui said.**

**With these parting words, the parrot, freed from Hisui’s will, returned to being just a normal bird and took off, cackling noisily.**

**The door of the control room opened, and Gojou Sukuna stepped inside.**

**Sukuna was smirking boldly. “Now that you’re no longer our comrade, I can kill you, right!”**

**Getting ready to swing his green-glowing scythe, Sukuna kicked the floor.**

**Countless possibilities existed at any given time. But well, it was the time to explore those of them, however few, where Saruhiko could survive a fight against this brat.**

**While calmly turning this thought in his head, Saruhiko, not about to give up even in the face of the odds as he embraced his budding will to live, took out the knives hidden in his sleeves.**

**The fighting began. Saruhiko had taken his decision from the beginning, this was the result of his choice, fighting against Sukuna was something expected, as well as Saruhiko expected, Sukuna was very strong, shortly after the fighting, Saruhiko was in a really difficult situation.**

**“Lame.. You're supposed to challenge the final dungeon after earn enough experience points.  It's too bad I'm not letting you return to your last save point.” Sukuna puts his Scythe on his shoulder with a smile while Saarikko can hardly stand.**

**“Shut up, game brain brat.. Turning off the power button won't save you from anything.. Not when it comes to reality. There are times when you still have to fight.. Even if you know you can't win!” Saruhiko said, then threw his knives at Sukuna.**

**Sukuna managed to repel the knives by his Scythe and hit it in Saruhiko direction, so that one of the knive hit his leg. Saruhiko became in a more dangerous state, he no longer able to move, and was in a desperate position already.**

**At that moment, there was a voice calling out "Saruhiko" in the place. Yata Misaki, who came to Saruhiko to rescue him, appeared at the last minute to save him, although he managed to carry Saruhiko and escape for some time. But Sukuna was able to catch up with them and stand in front of them again.**

**Yata Misaki was standing in front of Saruhiko to protect him, for Sukuna who wanted to kill Saruhiko, he had to get rid of Misaki first! He did not mind having an extra player in the game.**

**“You.. Don't you have any friends to play games with?” Yata Misaki asked.**

**“I've always played solo. It's a hundred times better than having to deal with a weak players who slow me down. I'm strong enough on my own, anyway.  The only one who's fun to play with is Nagare. That's why anyone who gets in Nagare's way.. will be crushed!” Sukuna answered.**

**He was about to attack Misaki, but one of Saruhiko knives blocked his way.**

**“So JUNGLE was your refuge, eh.. You remind me of how we used to be.. Even so.. It's time for you to go home, kid..” Misaki said.**

**As for Sukuna, he did not understand what Misaki meant, and did not care to understand it, all he wanted was to feel pleasure. This was Nagare's game. This makes his life interesting.**

**“I'm still stronger than the two of you put together!” Sukuna said when he was to attack.**

**At one point, he was hit by a Misaki weapon, and because of his lack of attention he was hit by Saruhiko knives. This made him fall to the ground for a moments, Misaki approached him while smiling to Saruhiko who was hardly stand.**

**“It's like old times.. Fighting side by side with you.” Misaki said to Saruhiko.**

**“It's not the same, as back then.” Saruhiko answered.**

**“Yeah, it's not the same.” Misaki added. “Misaki Yata, Red Clansman, and...” He looked at Saruhiko as though he were waiting for him to finish his words. “Say it!!”**

**“Saruhiko Fushimi, Blue Clansman..” Saruhiko said as he held his glasses.**

**“- .. Will take you on!” Saruhiko and Misaki said at the same time.**

**Sukuna, who was on the ground for a while, was feeling overheated, they were acting as they are great in front of him, as a child, perhaps such movements take his interest, to look great during his fight against the opponent, he was reluctant to admit this, for him both Saruhiko and that guy from Homra are not great!**

**And not only that. There was something else he did not understand, these two, supposedly they didn't get along well, and there was a time when Sukuna saw their quarrel, and again in the academy, when he fighting with them, their relationship never looked good. Neither one of them cared about the other. But now there is something different. This guy came all the way to save Saruhiko, and Saruhiko also protected him when Sukuna wanted to attack Misaki, and then they talked as if they were friends in the past. Did Saruhiko betray them without fear of death because he was confident that someone will help him? Certainly not. He never understood ... For him, Saruhiko is not a strong person, he might have expected him not to betray them for fear of being killed. But Saruhiko never hesitated and opened the gate. A short time ago he was about to die before the appearance of this person ... Why did Saruhiko do all this? Why did this person come to save him?!**

**He didn't understand. This thing stirred up many meanings that he did not understand. But he did not care about that.**

**For him, all he has to do is kill Saruhiko and get rid of everyone who stands in Nagare way.**

**“Think you has-beens are so cool!?” He said while standing directing his weapon to attack.**

**“I'm on a job here.  And I can't waste time playing games with a kid!” Saruhiko said while throwing a number of knives towards Sukuna.**

**Sukuna is attacked on two sides, while focusing on one of them, the other side starts the attack, making him in a difficult situation in attack.**

**The weapon that was with Yata Misaki was hit from afar, making the attacks of Misaki infect him, at one point Misaki hit him in the stomach, and lowered his head waiting for Saruhiko to complete the attack.**

**Saruhiko was not able to move, the Knife fell from his hand as if he would fall at any moment.**

**At that moment, Yata Misaki called "Saruhiko"**

**“Get away, half dead!” Sukuna said.**

**Sukuna did not understand, why a weak person like him, in critical condition, still fighting so far!**

**This made him feel angrier because he did not need to play with someone who could barely stand up, he wanted to attack him but ... Saruhiko throw the knife that hit Sukuna hand.**

**In a moment of amazement and pain, he could not know what had happened, he saw himself fall in that hole he had made in the place, he was falling down, and they were looking at him from the top ... "Nagare dream" ... Sukuna said before he closes his eyes ..**

**He was completely lost in front of them ... Saruhiko had betrayed them, and Sukuna could not kill him, and Nagare's dream had been destroyed .. And their house became devastation!**

**Back to the present, Sukuna was crying! Nagari has died!**


	3. From here the beginning..

 

**Fushimi Saruhiko, a member of Scepter 4, who was on a secret mission for more than a month, had finally returned to his own king, Munakata Reishi, but...**

**He felt heavy in his chest, he could not breathe, he was sweating a lot, he could no longer stand, his eyes closed slowly and everything around him became dark.**

**Yata, Kusanagi and Anna were there by chance. Yata and other were worried if Fushimi had managed to get out before the place collapsed. He was looking at him from afar but Fashimi fell.**

**Yata rushed up there calling out his name "Saruhiko!!"**

**“Hey! Fushimi? What happened? Answer me!” Awashima said as she leaned his head on her lap.**

**Munakata turned to Hidaka and said “Hidaka Kun.. Please call an ambulance to the place..”**

**“Y-Yes sir!” Hidaka said.**

**"Saruhiko!" Yata said, he had already arrived at the place.**

**Yata stood staring at Fushimi who was unconscious, and looked pale and weak. His leg was still bleeding badly.**

**Yata felt a pain in his chest, he looked worriedly at him. "Saruhiko…"**

**A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the place and Fushimi was brought in to take him to the hospital.**

**Yata was watching the scene, he felt some responsibility, maybe because he did not arrive earlier ... maybe because he had to leave him ... in any case he was grateful that it ended so and not the worst! Since the time when he knew the truth of his mission, his heart beats did not calm down ... It was like a race with time, If he did not arrive at that moment.. He would not be able to talk to him again forever!**

**Suddenly, Kusanagi put his hand on his shoulder gently.**

**“Kusanagi San?”**

**“It's okay Yata Chan ... He'll be fine.. His condition is not serious..”**

**“Yeah..”**

**Yata turned to the rest, Anna was talking to the Blue King ... Yata approached the place.**

**“You…” Yata said while he looking at the Blue King.**

**“Yata Misaki Kun…” Munakata said after he turned to Yata.**

**“About Saruhiko... Thank you… To tell me..?” Yata asked.**

**Anna turned to Yata and said "Misaki.."**

**“If he had died in this mission and I did not know anything .. I would regret it all my life ... I began to understand his feeling thanks to that” Yata added while looking at the ground, and avoided looking at the Blue King.**

**The Blue members who were in the area were also eager to hear the story, why their king should not have told them about Fushimi's mission, but he had to tell a member of Homra about it! Fushimi Saruhiko was a former member of Homra, but he is now a member of Scepter 4! He had to tell them at least in time ... But it was painful for them to know the truth by Homra members! Not by their own king!**

**Awashima looked at them, it seemed as if she wanted to say a lot, but she left the place silently.**

**“Maybe I should be the one who thanks you .. You helped Fushimi Kun, Isn't right?” Munakata said with a smile.**

**“No…I…” Yata.**

**“You did not say anything when you were with me and Anna, and you said that the alliance between us was over. However, Fushimi was the one who gave us the chance to attack. If he wasn't there, we would have a lot of trouble.” Kusanagi said.**

**Munakata smiled, and as usual no one could know what he was thinking.**

**“Reishi?” Anna asked.**

**“It will not be a secret mission if I tell everyone about this ... In any case I am happy that Fushimi Kun has done his job well and has been able to come back alive ...” Munakata.**

**“Yeah.. I think that's the important thing now.” Kusanagi said.**

**“It does not mean it's over now, there's still a lot of chaos and we'll, the SCEPTER 4 have to deal with it now ...” Munakata.**

**“You will certainly have a lot of hard work.” Kusanagi said and turned a few times. “By the way.. Have you seen the silver king in the place?”**

**“No ... Is there something wrong?” Munakata asked.**

**“No ... but I was wondering what has happened to them ...” Kusanagi answered.**

**Isana Yashiro, Yatogami Kuroh and Neko were running away from the place. Unlike Yatogami and Neko, Yashiro was tired and his steps began to slow down more and more until the distance between him and the two became distant.**

**“Shiro!” Yatogami called and turn back to him.**

**Yashiro sat on the asphalt and his back tilted against the wall of the building, he was breathing with pain all over his body.**

**“Shiro?” Yatogami.**

**“Are you all right?!” Neko asked.**

**“It looks like.. My powers... are starting to fade as well..” Isana Yashiro said.**

**“What do you mean?” Yatogami asked.**

**“The body I'm in right now isn't my original body. The Colorless King swapped our bodies right before the School Island incident... Meaning, this body really belongs to the boy he was possessing at the time. Until now, I was able to remain in this body thanks to the Silver Kings power of eternity...But with the Slates now gone.. So are my power..” Isana said.**

**“What!? Hey!” Yatogami.**

**“What are you saying, Shiro?!” Neko.**

**“I've been borrowing it for quite a while now.. But it's time I return it to its original owner..” Isana.**

**“No.. way”  Yatogami.**

**“Shiro!!” Neko was crying and held Shiro hand.**

**“Don't worry.. I'll return to you one day I promise.” Shiro said as he looked at Neko, then he looked at Kuroh. “After all... I am... Your King.. Right...?!”**

**While they were looking at him, Shiro closed his eyes.**

**“Shiro! Shiro!”**

**“Shiro! Wake up!”**

**“Shiro! Answer me!”**

**Someone was calling him.**

**The strong emotions the voices contained sent a jolt through him and he opened his eyes.**

**He found himself in some alley, sitting on the asphalt with his back leaned against the wall of a building. Before him, a girl and a boy stood peering into his face.**

**The girl was pretty and the boy was dignified. The eyes they regarded him with were terribly worried, and they looked like they were torn between surprise and nervousness, relief and anxiety.**

**Still…**

**“…Who are you two?”**

**They were not someone’s he knew. And to begin with, what was this place? And what was he doing in this kind of place?**

**He tried to remember and failed. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t recall when and for how long he had lost his consciousness.**

**On the other hand, he was aware that he was unconscious for quite a prolonged period of time. Though his memories were in a disarray, he knew that much for a fact through the vague sensations dwelling in his body. It had been days or weeks, or even more than that if he was unlucky enough. When he had become aware of that gigantic blank void in his memory that was imperceivable to him, he was suddenly overcome with anxiety and fear.**

**Just what happened to his body?**

**Meanwhile, upon hearing his question, the boy and the girl held their breaths, their features twisting. Seeing those heartbroken expressions made him feel instinctively guilty. But there was nothing he could do except shake in utter confusion.**

**From a place some distance away, a brisk commanding voice could be heard. Then, a muffled sound of an explosion followed, along with the corresponding tremor much like that of an earthquake that he felt through the asphalt he was sitting on. Something unusual was going on. The anxiety and fear he felt got exacerbated.**

**What an odd awakening this was, raising a myriad of mysteries and questions.**

**This point of time had become the moment where his memories resumed.**

**His name is Hieda Tooru!!**

**…**

**On the roof of an elevated building, Mishakuji Yukarii and Gojou Sukuna were watching the collapse of the Green Clan hideout. They took the farewell look. Yukari was carrying a bouquet of roses in which his hands.**

**The Secret Base of the Green clan is destroyed!**

**They talked, they laughed, there were memories, and there was a dream! It all started here!**

**The release of the state, which has been the Green Kings Nagare's dream. The creation of a new world where everybody has a power. The realization of those has only happened for a few hours.**

**The artificial Damocles Down of the Silver King Adolf K. Weismann Aka Isana Yashiro.**

**Through it the Silver Damocles sword Dresden Slate negated and extinguished each other.**

**Hisui Nagare died though the destruction of the Dresden Slate.**

**He had continued to change his own 'Death' that had come through the Kagutsu Incident 14 years ago to 'Life' with his superpowers. And so he returned to being the silent crops he was supposed to be from the beginning.**

**The Gray King Iwafune Tenkei Aka Ootori Seigo too, ended his life together with Hisui Nagare.**

**“Iwa San ... Nagare... Did you have fun?” Yukari said with a quiet smile, and a bright face.**

**Then he threw the bouquet of flower from his hands.**

**Sukuna, who was standing and watching, tried to smile, but his face was certainly sad. He looked at the place with sad eyes. Yukari passed beside him and said “Let's go...”**

**The Hours passed after the incident, while Yukari and Sukuna were walking away, Sukuna suddenly stopped.**

**“Sukuna Chan?” Yukari asked.**

**Sakuna ran inside, among the debris, there was a part of the chair where Nagare was sitting, Sukuna grabbed that piece.**

**Yukari was behind him wondering “What are you doing?”**

**“.. Nothing.. Just that I thought I'll regret it it I don't see it with my own eyes.” Sukuna answered.**

**“I see..” Yukari.**

**“I wonder if this is the end. If Nagare's dream already ended.” Sukuna.**

**“It is the end. Nagare Chan isn't here anymore.” Yukari.**

**Sukuna may have wished that the answer would be something else ... As if it had not ended yet ... But he himself understood it but ... It is hard to accept it..**

**“If you want to chase after a dream, you've got no choice but to look for your own dream. Nagare Chan can't be your motivation anymore.” Yukari said with a sad look.**

**Sukuna was looking down, as if he could not imagine any other dream in his life without Nagare, at that moment he picked up something with his hands.**

**“Is this... A piece... Of the Slate? A piece of Nagare's dream..” Sukuna.**

**He closed his eyes while he held that piece firmly, remembering his moments with Nagare and the others..**

**“Nagare ... Iwa San ...” Sukuna added “Everything that was here... It all got destroyed...”**

**Yukari, Sukuna and the parrot Kotosaka. They walked away from the place, at that moment Yukari turned to Sukuna and said “Well, then.. Sukuna Chan... What are going to do from now on? Will you go back home?”**

**Of course, everything was different now... This is something he had not thought of before ... Suddenly, Sukuna remembered what Yata Misaki said to him... “Go back home” .... Sukuna remember where he was with Nagare and the rest, then he smiled and said “The home I want to go back to isn't where my parents are... Until I can live on my own.. I won't go back to my parents.. It's not like I have a dream or anything... But I'll try to survive while thinking about something.”**

**Yukari was listening to his words, silent for a while, then said “Do you want to come with me?”**

**“Eh..?” he was surprising “You'd take me with you?” Sukuna asked.**

**“What? You thought I'd just leave you behind?” Yukari said.**

**“Rather than leaving me behind... I thought you'd definitely go somewhere by yourself.” Sukuna.**

**“I also thought about trying to raise a seed..” Yukari.**

**“A seed?” Sukuna.**

**“Never mind” Yukari.**

**As they walked on, Yukari looked at a nearby tree and then said “Leaves scatter but the seeds fall to the ground. It all goes round.”**

**“A Haiku from Ichigen Again?” Sukuna asked.**

**“No..... It's my own.” Yukari answered.**


	4. The First message

 

**Fushimi Saruhiko, opened his eyes slowly ... He was lying on a bed in the hospital, the place was quiet ... for a moment he did not remember what happened with him, it was like he was waking up from a long dream ... But that was not a dream ... That was a long mission... It was dangerous and could make him lose his life at any moment ... But Yata Misaki at that time saved his life...**

**Fushimi took a deep breath and sighed. “That mission .... Finally finished ....”**

**He sat in his place, but soon he clicking his tongue.**

**It was the moment he remembered when he fell to the ground ... he was embarrassed by what happened ... but at the time he felt he could not breathe ... he was trying to resist and stay standing ... But suddenly, he lost his strength and this made him fall while the others stared at him...**

**He turned around, his PDA was next to him, and he grabbed it and pressed the keys.**

**Several hours had already passed, at that moment the sound of footsteps was approaching the place.**

**Someone knocks the door quietly and slowly opens it.**

**“Hmm?” Fushimi was wondering.**

**“Ah?? Fushimi San!” It was Hidaka Akira.**

**Hidaka rushed to bed “Are you fine? We have been very worried about you!”**

**Fushimi said while he clicking his tongue “I'm fine…”**

**“I am glad!” Hidaka said.**

**Fushimi looked at the other side, silent for a moment. Then he looked at him and said, "More importantly, what happened after that?"**

**“Everything is okay! Everyone is suppressing chaos, and we are regaining control in the region. Most of the people who gained the power are losing that gradually. The chaos has begun to disappear….”  Hidaka.**

**“Losing their power?” Fushimi asked.**

**“Eh?” Hidaka said, surprised at a moment. “I see… Fushimi San, you didn't know about it yet? The Dresden Slate has been destroyed.”**

**It was something that could surprise him if he did not really know about that... But Fushimi did not show any different expressions....**

**Hidaka felt confused for a while, but he understood that he had to complete his words “The Slates were destroyed by the Silver King Damocles Down..” Hidaka added “And the Green King, died through the destruction of the Dresden Slate. And according to our information, the Gray King also died..”**

**It was hard for Hidaka to understand Fushimi feelings at the time, he was listening without giving any expressions to explain what he felt, it was something that made Hidaka confused and did not know what he must say...**

**After minute, Fushimi said in a low voice "I see..."**

**He raised his hand and stares for a while, perhaps wondering in himself about they will soon becoming from the normal people without any powers.**

**“Ah!!” Suddenly, Hedaka said as if he remembered something.**

**When he entered the room, he had something in his hands, Hidaka took out Fushimi's uniform from inside the bag.**

**“That is…?!” He could not hide his surprise, Fushimi was looking strangely to his uniform that he left in the night he came out of the Scepter 4.**

**“And this..” Hidaka smiled. He also carried Fushimi's saber.**

**Fushimi grabbed the Saber and was staring at it with a strange look.**

**When he had the falling out with Munakata, in the heat of the moment he lodged the saber in the door of the truck, leaving it there. He had other weapons, after all. Surely, he wouldn’t be inconvenienced because of one saber missing - or so it was supposed to be, but actually not having the saber with him made him feel anxious.**

**He had been wearing the saber for 3 years. Its weight engraved itself into the marrow of his bones during those 3 years, and now, without it, he felt like his balance had become strangely precarious. Well, he was sure that it was just a trick his senses played on him, nothing more.**

**In his long mission, in the moments when he was in danger, his hands reached out for his saber several times..... Fushimi wished he had his Saber with him...**

**He remembered a previous scene when Munakata wanted to name his Saber.**

**“I see. Then, would you mind terribly if I named your saber at my own discretion?”**

**“Be my guest.”**

**“Subaru.”**

**Receiving such an instantaneous reply the moment he had voiced his careless okay left Fushimi effectively lost for words.**

**“You did say you did not mind, only a moment ago, right?”**

**Watching Munakata’s smug face as he pointed that out, Fushimi felt the frustration welling up inside about the fact that he had just been tricked. The bastard had been looking to do this right from the start, huh…**

**“Subaru,” Munakata repeated loud and clear. Seated behind his desk, with his chin still on his hands, he was looking up at Fushimi, who was standing in front of the desk, with a refined, yet self-satisfied smile. “It is another name of the cluster of blue binary stars, the Pleiades. Although I imagine that you already know that and hardly require my explanation. It is a good name, do you not agree? I have no doubt that your work will live up to that name.”**

**The provocative phrasing caused Fushimi to want to rebel.**

**“…Register it all you want, but I’d rather die than use that embarrassing name,” Fushimi almost groaned with a face full of disgust.**

**“Fushimi San?” Hidaka wondered anxiously as Fushimi stared at his Saber.**

**“Subaru…Huh…” Fushimi said in a low voice.**

**Perhaps it was the first time he could call that name on his Saber! He was thought that the saber is just a tool ... But after he knew its importance... and without realizing... He called it with that name...**

**“Eh..?” Hidaka asked.**

**“It’s nothing… Have you kept them all the time?” Fushimi said.**

**“Of course ... I mean at the time ... No one understood what happened ... I did not know what to do ... So I kept your uniform and the Saber ... I'm glad I mean ... Fushimi San ...” Hidaka. He did not know what to say. At that time everyone was in shock because of what had happened ... They did not believe what they were hearing about Fushimi being one of the Green Clan...**

**“Thank you…” Fushimi said.**

**“Ah…No… It’s…” Hidaka.**

**Fushimi was able to thank him for having kept his uniform and the Saber, they mean a lot to him ... Fushimi Saruhiko He felt belonging to the Blue Clan, SCEPTER 4.... His feeling towards the others here is different now ... This is not the place where he does disturbing work ... Or dealing with some idiots....**

**In the previous month, Fushimi was moving, changing net cafes and places every few days.**

**While there was a lot of time spent outside, it was cold, and his back was sore ... As if he was lost without a home and no shelter! At that time he had nowhere to go.... The home to which he was returning....**

**Even his food, he did not eat much. He always felt cold and did not feel like eating. He spent long hours alone without talking to anyone! Just remember this makes him feel appreciated where he is now ... It is a good place for him!**

**“Fushimi San… I will come back now ... But, if you need anything please contact us!” Hidaka said and turned to the door.**

**“Wait…” Fushimi said.**

**“Eh..?” Hidaka turned.**

**“I will go too..” Fushimi said.**

**“What? But the doctor said you need rest today..” Hidaka.**

**“I'm fine now....” Fushimi said while he was standing carrying his uniform, then he said ... "Can you wait for me to change my clothes?"**

**“Ah of course! No, I mean ... The doctor should allow you...” Hidaka.**

**Clicking his tongue, Fushimi said "Don't bother, just wait me out!"**

**“Y-Yes, sir..!” Hidaka said and left the room.**

**It was strange that Fushimi asked Hidaka to wait for him! In a normal situation, Fushimi would prefer to go out alone ... He was not the kind who would prefer to go with others!**

**“Fushimi San….” Hidaka said while he was standing alone in front of the room.**

**A few minutes later, Fushimi came out of the room, dressed in his formal clothes, and put the Saber on his waist. It was a long time since Hidaka had seen Fushimi like this.**

**The person who works nonstop, and the one who performs most of the work that belongs to the special unit in SCEPTER 4.**

**In his absence, the work has become difficult to accomplish, because they rely a lot on his personal skills, and that person has finally returned to them ... But ... He did not have to wear his clothes now ... It is not like he has to go back to work this immediately!!**

**“Fushimi San..?” Hidaka asked.**

**Fushimi walked a few steps forward and said "Let's go"**

**Hidaka was walking behind him, he noticed that Fushimi could barely walk.**

**After they were about to leave the hospital, Hidaka act with decisively.... “Fushimi San ... Please sit here ... I'll go to call a car to get us from here! Just wait for me..”**

**Without hearing any answer, Hidaka ran out of the place, Fushimi looked at him for a while, then sat on one of the seats there ... He was breathing hard.**

**“Seriously ... Why should I burden myself like that?” Fushimi said while breathing quickly.**

**He put his hands on his right leg, on the wound where he was wounded in his battle against Sukuna...**

**“Hisui Nagare has died...Huh…” Fushimi.**

**Hisui Nagare ... The person who spoke with him a few years ago ... and the person who gave him a real chance to join his side ...has died...**

**For him, after being under his command for a very short time, he did not think this person was bad, the person who wanted everyone to live freely and have the power and responsibility to survive...**

**The place where he was not so bad, although he was on a serious mission, was constantly nervous, there were moments he felt as if he were in a strange family atmosphere ... Not as if he was one among them.... But in a way their lives and the time spent with them.... That time was better than the time spent alone in cold places! Iwafune was preparing food for them as well.... When Hidaka told him a little while ago, there were no feelings about it ... But ... Thinking about this.... The news of their death was a bit shocking...**

**Hisui Nagare accepts Fushimi among them until the end! And gave him the opportunity even though he knew his intentions from the beginning....**

**Fushimi sighed “What is this stupidity I am thinking now?”**

**Fushimi pulled out his PDA from his pocket, then he notice that there was a message.**

**When he was on his mission, he had turned off the ringtone and the vibration, so now it was impossible to know when he had an incoming call or anything.**

**He had to cut off all his ties to Scepter 4! His phone was totally being tapped, so get the clue. So, he did not know about the message right on time.**

**The message was from Yata Misaki.**

**He felt some tension, Yata Misaki, who was calling him all the time last month.**

**After he heard that Fushimi had stormed off, ditching the Blues, at the end of the year, Yata was worried and that’s why he tried calling Fushimi a few times. When he had free time, that is. Which he hadn’t had at all in the past month. The only time to date when he had was back when Anna was kidnapped by the Greens before awakening as the Red King and Yata requested Fushimi’s assistance to rescue her.**

**His friend, his partner when he was in Homra ... And the person who saved his life when he was in danger!**

**Fushimi pressure to see the content of the message, how many years have passed before he received a message from him!!!**

**[Saruhiko.. I hope you are okay now.... You know ... They said you will be fine after you get rest ... Get well fast! So that we can talk!]**

**His hand was trembling a little, not as if he could speak to him as easily as before! He had a deep feeling in his heart ... He did not understand that ... Should he feel happy? Or should he regret? Or what should he do? ... Anyway Fushimi smiled and said “That idiot..”**

**At that time, Hidaka had returned to Fushimi, and there is a car was in front of the hospital to get them.**

**“Fushimi San…” Hidaka called.**

**“Yeah I’m coming.” Fushimi said.**

**While staring at his PDA, he pressed several keys as if he were writing something, then stand and went with Hidaka.**

**At that moment, Yata Misaki, who was sitting in Homra after a long hard day, his PDA ringtone started playing.**

**At that moment, Yata screamed, saying, “Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!” As if something terrible had happened to him.**

**Kusanagi Izumo, Who was in his usual place, sighed and said, "At a time when I was saying to myself that Yata Chan was quiet for hours ago ... What the matter!**

**Yata looked awkward for a while, whenever the rest stared at him. That was a violent and surprising reaction! They were eager to find out ... But Yata was not really able to tell them the reason, he will be more embarrass if he tell them!**

**“I'm sorry...” Yata turned his face away, avoiding everyone. He looked at his PDA on his hand.**

**The moment Yata screamed was the moment he saw a message from Fushimi! Maybe because Yata thought that Fushimi Will not respond to his message ... not as if Fushimi did not want to respond to him ... he was even thought to be asleep, or unable to respond now!**

**In fact, at that moment ... it was mixed up on Yata!**

**In the last month, while Yata was desperately trying to contact Fushimi, he was not receiving any response!**

**His reaction a moments ago would be the same as if Fushimi had responded the last month!**

**For this, there is something in his mind that still exists.... The moment when Fushimi's response! The moment that Fushimi answers ... This is finally happening now, moments ago, despite the fact that Yata managed to talk to Fushimi face-to-face hours ago, but the time that passed, his mind make him imagine other scenes ...**

**Yata Misaki also was not able to write a letter to Fushimi Saruhiko easily!! He has not been able to understand Fushimi for too long! So he had to feel some responsibility and embarrassment!! He spent a whole hour writing and wiping that message so he could send it!!**

**He finally send the message.**

**[Saruhiko... I hope you are okay now.... You know ... They said you will be fine after you get rest ... Get well fast! So that we can talk!]**

**The message from Fushimi was,**

**[Yeah ...]**

**Yata felt as if he needed to talk more with him ... he wanted to ask him about his condition ... Wanted to talk to him about a lot of things.... But was not able to do so ... he was confident that Fushimi would need more rest. .. And he will be able to talk to him after that...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments.


	5. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, and I would like to say that I will start.

**[Saruhiko... I hope you are okay now.... You know ... They said you will be fine after you get rest ... Get well fast! So that we can talk!], Yata**

**[Yeah ...], Saruhiko**

**It's the first message for a very long time!**

**Fushimi left the hospital with Hidaka, after he had been sleeping for several hours, leaned his head against the window observing what was happening in the streets coldly.**

**There is still chaos in the place, the Scepter 4 are working hard to restore calm to the place.**

**Finally, they arrived at the place, Fushimi stood in front of the Scepter 4 building for a while.**

**He remembered the scene that had taken place before he left, although he was on the plan, but that scene was full of much verbal abuse flung around with the captain.**

**That made him think his standing and reputation in Scepter 4 must have plummeted into depths by now, but he would recover it through hard and efficient work, he decided.**

**“Fushimi San..?” Hidaka asked.**

**“Nothing.” Fushumi answered as he walked inside.**

**There were not many people inside, everyone was busy rioting here and there, Fushimi went to his room.**

**“Living doesn't really need a lot of space, huh...”**

**He whispered while he was inspecting his room, an empty room like this was all he needed. In the past month, it was hard for him to find a place to sleep, he lived in some cold places that were not fit to live, for days in the enemy's womb, but now he has returned to where he belongs.**

**In the central room where Munakata Reisi special unit works, Hidaka was there talking to both Fuse and Enomoto.**

**“Fushimi San..?” Enomoto asked.**

**“Come back here?” Fuse.**

**“Yeah..!” Hidaka answered enthusiastically.**

**“Isn't he supposed to rest in the hospital ..? What did doctors say about his condition?” Enomoto.**

**“They said he was tired and needed rest, and his wound was not serious, so they did not prevent him from leaving the hospital.” Hidaka.**

**“Then, he will return to work directly?” Fuse.**

**“I don't know ... But ... There was something different about him ..” Hidaka.**

**“Hmmm….”**

**While they were in a moment of thought, Fushimi entered the place.**

**“F-Fushimi San…?!!”**

**He continued to walk and sat in his usual place, he opened his computer and said as he pressed his keys.**

**“Hey…” Fushimi said.**

**“Yes, sir..” Enomoto said with tense.**

**“What is the situation now?” Fushimi asked.**

**“Yes, now we are still carrying out acts to put out the riots in the streets. Some of those who gained power have lost them, while others are still have the power, and others are gradually weakening. As for the members of the green clan, they are causing more chaos now. We are working with them and some of them have escaped. Now we work to find their places to restore calm to the area.” Enomoto said as if he was giving him a report on current events.**

**“I see..” Fushimi answered while he was already working to find the rest of the Green Clan members.**

**He did not take much time to determine a number of hideout they might have taken refuge in. It was not difficult for him, he was the one who was J rank, the rank of the top green clansmen, and was familiar with everything about the Green Clan.**

**In doing so, he accurately identified these places, where the rest of his colleagues were able to surround them and arrest a large number of them.**

**“Then... You didn't even take some rest from that hard mission and started working directly, are you so excited to work, Fushimi Kun..?” Munakata said, as he sat reading some reports.**

**It was a surprise to him when he came back and heard knock on the door where Fishimi was coming to give him some reports.**

**He was stunned and could not hide it. He was worried a little while ago when he was taken to the hospital, in addition to his previous concern that he would be able to return from that mission alive.**

**“Nothing.. I knew from the start that a lot of work would be waiting for me when I got back here.” Fushimi answered with boredom.**

**“I see…” Munakata said with a smile while he was looking at the report, “But with this, it is better to take some rest, “But with this, it is better to take some rest”.**

**“Yes, Yes…” Fushimi clicking his tongue.**

**Everyone was saying it to him, while he clicked his tongue all the time when it is said to him "You better get some rest."**

**“Then…” Fushimi said and before he finished his words, one of them opened the door and entered.**

**"Awashima here"**

**“Fushimi! What do you doing here?!” She entered the place and looked at Fushimi.**

**“Eh..? What..? I'm here for some reports” Fushimi answered.**

**“Who told you to go back to work?! You're supposed to be in the hospital, right? I heard from the rest that you came back to work and this is unacceptable!” She said angrily.**

**Turning his eyes to the other side, he clicked his tongue.**

**“Awashima Kun, that's fine, I told him to stop working now.” Munakata.**

**“Okay, I will leave…” Fushimi said, turned to the other side leaving the place.**

**While Awashima looked at him with concern, she turned to the captain “Captain, Why didn't you tell me anything about Fushimi's mission!”.**

**“It would not be a secret mission if many people knew about it, I did it to ensure that Fushimi Kun will be safe without any suspicious of him.” Munakata said as if he was expecting her question.**

**“Even so! You didn't tell us until the end! Homra members knew the truth and we didn't!” Awashima said without accepting his excuse.**

**“Oya, But I didn't tell Homra members about that.” Munakata.**

**“You told Yatagarasu about that, isn't it?” Awashima.**

**“That's true, but I didn't tell him as a member of Homra about that, I told him as a former friend of Fushimi Kun.” Unlike Awashima, who was not comfortable with this talk and her expressions tend to be angry, Munakata said it comfortably, and with a smile on his face.**

**“Former friend..?” Awashima asked, not mean she didn't know that they were friends, but she would not accept that excuse that made the Captain tell Yata about the truth without telling them.**

**“That's right, Fushimi Kun is a member of Scepter 4, but I wanted these two to correct what happened between them, and I thought that was the right time for that, Yata Misaki Kun was someone who know Fushimi Kun very well, so it was the right decision.”  Munakata.**

**"Excuse me..." Biting her lips, Awashima said and left the place.**

**At night, Fushimi was lying on his bed, after all those lectures about the need for rest he could not complete the work as he wanted, grabbed one of his knife.**

**The color become blue, disappeared then became red, then disappeared again and become green.**

**“His power still exists within me ... Hisui Nagare power...”**

**He still have the three colors inside him, but he was aware that these color would soon disappear from everyone ... He would become a normal human ... And this exciting world he lived in would soon be gone.**

**After ten days.**

**In Homra Bar.**

**“This is bad, Yata San! Chitose and the others seem to have gotten into trouble with somebody who seems to be a strain!” Kamamoto said while holding the phone in his hand.**

**“What?! We’re also going!” Yata got up from his place and was ready to go out.**

**“This is the ninth time those whose powers still left raised a ruckus. Seems like blues are also will go this time.” Kusanagi was smoking.**

**“ Shizume City is our territory!” Yata.**

**“I’m also going” Anna walked towards Yata and the rest looked at Kusanagi with a smile “We’re going.”**

**In Munakata Office**

**“This is the report of the incidents from the last ten days. Currently there is another incident with super powered individuals occurring in Shizume city. Akiyama is leading the first platoon to take care of it.” Awashima said while Fushimi stand beside her.**

**“Although we evaded the worst possible situation, the ‘Reform of the world’ Hisui Nagare had proposed might have in a sense happened. However no matter the situation, we are only aiming for order. To achieve the most peaceful days.” Munakata.**

**“That’s right… It is not over yet.” Awashima.**

**“Fushimi Kun… Do you like to go out and check the situation?? Munakata asked.**

**“I don’t mind..” Fushimi answered quietly.**

**“I will leave the matter to you.” Munakata.**

**“Yes, sir..” Fuhsimi.**

**Shortly afterwards, Fushimi arrived at the scene and the strain was successfully arrested.**

**At the same time, Yata, Kamamoto and Anna met with Chitose and others.**

**“Where is that bastard who is tampering with Shizume City!!” Yata said enthusiastically.**

**“It is over…”**

**“Huuuuh???” Yata.**

**“The blue clothes arrived at the place minutes ago and it was over.” Chitose.**

**“The blue clothes!!!” Yata said angrily.**

**“So we are late, Yata San.” Kamamoto.**

**“I will not accept that!” Yata.**

**Yata moved forward, where people gathered, he knew they would be there, and when he got to the front line, Fushimi was in the place, the first thing Yata eyes took on him.**

**“S-Saruhiko…?” Yata.**

**Fushimi was in a far place and can't hear Yata or notice his presence. Yata was surprised that Fushimi was there, Fushimi returned to his work with the Blue clothes men. He seemed okay, did his work and busy as usual.**

**As Yata stared at him, Fushimi got into the car after they arrested the Strain.**

**“Hey! Wait a moment!” Yata woke up from his shock.**

**He ran towards the car, but couldn't catch up!**

**“Damn! They took our prey!” Yata.**

**Although he has given his report, but returned with another report.**

**“This is my report. We have guaranteed that the strains are captured and controlled.” Fushimi said while walking with Munakata.**

**“It has been ten days since the slate had been destroyed... But it seems like the powers still haven't disappeared.” Munakata.**

**“It is true that the powers are weakening.” Fushimi.**

**“That's right. Now that the swords of damocles have disappeared, kings are no longer able to release their sanctum. However, after that incident, all mankind had the chance to become ability users, most have lost their powers, but i say a fair number of people still have not. Especially in Tokyo, where the slate was once situated.” Munakata.**

**“...Does that mean we still need to be doing our jobs...” Fushimi.**

**They were silent for a moment, then Fushimi phone rang.**

**Quietly, Fushimi picked up his phone, in the instant pressed, he heard a loud scream making him bounce back from the panic.**

**“You Idiot! Stupid Saru! Why did you steal our job! That Strain was homer's target...”  Before he heard the rest of the scream, Fushimi closed the phone.**

**Munakata smiled, saying: “Isn't it supposed that the Strain was arrested without problems?”**

**“He only provokes some fuss.” Fushimi smiled.**

**“Captain…”**

**They turned where Awashima was coming toward them.**

**“The president sent out an invite for a meeting. It's concerning Strains overseas. He sees the need to discuss such matters with you..” Awashima.**

**“We will advance with swords in hand, for our cause is pure...Even when the sword over my head has already disappeared.” Munakata said as he walked among members of his blue clan.**

**At Homra Bar, Kusanagi was alone, without feeling, he bring three cups and put them on the table and began pouring the drink.**

**No ... In fact he knew, he felt lonely, and missed those two.**

**“Wha, it smells amazing.” Totsuka.**

**“.... Not bad” Mikoto.**

**They said as they drank the drink.**

**“But is it really okay? Kusanagi San, wasn't this a really precious bottle?” Totsuka asked.**

**“Ah well, just this time…” Kusanagi.**

**For a moment, he felt as though he were talking to them.**

**His smiling face was shocked for a while, then he heard the others sound coming back.**

**“Damn it...! Our target was stolen from us in broad daylight!” Yata angrily voice.**

**On the basis of what Chitose said to him, while they were surrounded the Strain, the blue clothes men intervened and arrested the Strain before them, making their prey steal in in broad daylight.**

**“Yata San! Next time, next time!”**

**“Next time we'll make sure that the blue clothes get a taste of our strength!” Kamamoto.**

**“Yeaaaah!!!” The rest said enthusiastically.**

**“Izumo…” Anna noticed the three cups.**

**“Welcome back..” Kusanagi with a smile.**

**“Next time, I'll do it before Saruhiko!”**

**“Did Fushimi's injury get better?” Kusanagi asked.**

**“I think he is fine now. He is recovered enough to be able to run around dealing with ability users now.” Yata replied as he sat on the chair in front of him.**

**“Thanks to him, we end up fighting all the time.” Kusanagi.**

**Kusanagi smiled strangely while he looked at Yata.**

**“W-what..?” Yata thinking.**

**“That's great, right Yata Chan..?” Kusanagi.**

**“I couldn't let him die …” Yata grabbed his head cover with embarrassment, trying to hide his expressions.**

**After Fushimi left Homra...**

**“Hey, Yata, did you know? I heard Scepter 4 member live in droms” Totsuka said it suddenly, next to Yata while the latter was eating.**

**“That was kinda sudden...” Yata answered, pouting sullenly.**

**“I was wondering if he can eat meals there. Because, you know how super picky Fushimi is about his food, so maybe there aren’t many things he can eat from the set meals they serve in the dining hall. What do you think, Yata?”**

**“I don’t know!! Why do I have to worry about a traitor’s meals!?” Yata snapped at Totsuka who continued the inconsiderate conversation. “I- if he’d say he changed his mind and wants to apologize and come back, then I’m going to apologize together with him to Mikoto-san. But he isn’t the type to apologize by himself so I’ll make him apologize and if Mikoto-san would say things won’t be settled unless he beats Saruhiko up, then I’ll get beat up together with him.”**

**“Eh, if King would beat you up for real then you’ll die, Yata!" Totsuka.**

**“E- …even then, I made up my mind. I won’t let Saruhiko get beat up alone.” Yata sounded nervous.**

**“Um, well, I think that resolution is quite manly but I wonder if that what Fushimi wants?” Totsuka.**

**“…? What’s that supposed to mean?…” Yata turned his glare to Totsuka.**

**“Our King and the blue king,”Totsuka said with his smile and made another casual remark. “They aren’t just simply quarreling with each other as you might think, so just like them, even if Fushimi doesn't come back to us, it’d be good if you could talk one day, with Yata in the place he belongs to and Fushimi in the place he belongs to… though, even if I say that now you don’t understand yet, do you?”**

**When Totsuka laughed loudly and Yata got angry, saying “Are you making fun of me?”, Totsuka raised his hands in a surrounding gesture and apologized. “Sorry, sorry.”**

**“Well, remember what I said sometime, somewhere. Even if I’m not here anymore.”**

**“What do you mean by that, Totsuka San?” Yata intentionally became sullen and said that, Totsuka only smiled at him.**

**[Remember what I said sometime, somewhere.]**

**That was what Totsuka told him that day, and at that time he did not understand what he really meant, he wished Fushimi would return to them and to Homra. But now he understood what he meant.**

**\- No Blood, No Bone, No Ash!**   
**\- No Blood, No Bone, No Ash!**   
**\- No Blood, No Bone, No Ash!**

**While Yata was completely absorbed in raising his fist overhead, stomping his feet and shouting, everything around him had grown pleasantly warm. Yata blinked his teary eyes and looked around.**

**Unnoticed by him sparks that had flown by from somewhere and were dancing at the riverside.**   
**No… that was light. From each of the bodies of the comrades around him who were shaking their fists and chanting the same words seemed to separate a small life and glowing, a light was born. As if calling out to their comrades the lights gathered and while letting the white scenery turn crimson they rose to the sky draped in snow-laden clouds.**

**“Ah…”**

**When he looked down to his chest, the mark carved into his own body slowly blurred into a red light. Another light was born from within his body and called by its comrades it separated from him.**

**Yata could feel that Suoh’s flame still dwellt in the mark that was left on his body. That flame filled his body with a gentle warmth. Only the part of violent anger within Suoh’s body he’d had as a savage king dissolved and seemed to untie from Yata’s mark.**

**“Mikoto…. san….”**

**Following the light Yata lifted his tear-stained face.**

**“No Blood, No Bone, No Ash! No Blood, No Bone, No Ash…!!”**

**Pressing down on the spot where his mark was, he raised his voice, relying on the emotions that filled his heart.**

**When Yata looked up from where he was a line of armored vehicles with the blue emblem left, driving to the other side of the handrail of the bridge that connected the school island with the mainland. He could see how one light floated up gently from the bridge, rising separated from the other comrades’ lights.**

**Pressing his hand down on the same spot as Yata, Fushimi looked up to the sky with a mysterious expression, looking a bit like a malice had left him.**

**“Ah, shit…”**

**Yata cursed in his mind.**   
**Why am I remembering now? 'Sometime, somewhere’ did you mean now and right here, Totsuka-san?**

**He should’ve resolutely asked Suoh what the blue king was to him, Yata thought now when it had become impossible to do so.**   
**He wanted to ask Totsuka about his real intentions of the conversation he had suddenly started, saying Yata would not understand yet and laughing, Yata thought now when it had become impossible to do so.**

**If there was just one thing that relieved him, and even if admitting it was vexing, it was– That guy was alive. They would collide again endless times after this, let out anger and questions, and they could try to talk.**

**“No Blood, No Bone, No Ash! No Blood, No… Stupid Saru!! No Ash!”**

**Yata didn’t know if he had understood the insult he let still bitterly slip into his shout, but Fushimi looked down to him.**

**The eyes of the two on the bridge and under it met.**

**Without averting his eyes Yata glared at Fushimi in the middle of everybody’s chanting. With the intention to hit the bridge Yata raised his voice even more. Even though his voice got hoarse he didn’t stop shouting, even though his legs got numb he stomped them on the ground, even though his arm wouldn’t go up anymore he continued to shake his fist.**

 

**“Ksuanagi San... Do you have anything to say to Mikoto San and Totsuka San...?” Yata asked.**

**“Even if I did they will not be able to hear it.” Ksuanagi winked with a smile.**

**“That's right, that why I have to be grateful for Saruhiko survival ... I still want to talk to him more ...” Yata.**

**Somewhere...**

**“The Dresden slate was destroyed. The power in this world are gradually disappearing.”**

**“Our time has become limited, we have to control things before the power disappears from us ...”**

**“Don't worry, we have enough accounts, we still have time, and soon we'll start with an alternative JUNGLE app, it's a big plan, so our calculations have to be accurate.”**

**“That man will be in our hands soon.”**


	6. Adolf K Weismann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of stories "after the story"  
> It is not my writing but I need to follow events.

 

 

**The Dresden Slate had been destroyed.**

**The loss of power that made him the king made him feel some loss and discomfort. The power that made Adolf K Weissmann the First and Silver King was losses.**

**As the last drops of it were about to disappear from him, Isana Yashiro at the time, he made a promise with the two clansmen standing over him.**

**“It’s going to be OK. I will come back, I promise.”**

**His eyelids opened once more.**

**‘Good thing I’m not claustrophobic,’ he smiled crookedly inside a capsule very much like a coffin.**

**In the basement he hid in back when the Green clan, Jungle, was chasing him, there still were mountains of papers left lying around. The floor was covered with them save for a narrow passage not unlike an animal trail left amidst them, and the desk, forced to bear a weight greatly over its capacity, sagged slightly.**

**But the word “Jungle” was not to be found anywhere in the new pile placed on top anymore. In its place, the word “Timeless Palace” dominated the papers, sometimes mixed with the word “Scepter 4” and even rarer - with the word “Homura”. There were no hastily scribbled notes left even in the lower layer of the papers on the desk, all having been replaced with official documents with their orderly formatting.**

**“So in the end, you just wasted your time with those negotiations?” Weissmann asked the visitor, sticking out his head above a pile of papers.**

**The elderly Usagi, kneeling in the doorway, bent his head lower and continued his report. “Yes, sir. In the light of mass resignation, all the faction leaders can do is run about in a panic, it is impossible for them to even find fitting candidates for presidential election, let alone form a cabinet. They all complain that they are too preoccupied to even think of deliberating that law.”**

**“Yeah, I guess I should have known this is not something that will calm down only after a few days… What a waste though, the Lieutenant went through pains to prepare the protection law precisely for the time when supernatural power holders would lose their abilities, but it has to be put on hold for now.”**

**“Drafted by the first Blue King, it is a spare sword that was being tempered for more than 60 years to use in case of emergency. So if I may state my opinion, you should take your time without getting impatient, sir. After all, every person is the concerned party in relation to this matter. I am sure the politicians will realize the significance of that law soon enough and cooperate earnestly.”**

**It had been a week since the ‘Simultaneous Global-scale Mass Psychic Ability Activation Incidents’ - or just 'January’s Superpower Commotion’ as it was dubbed because the official name was such a mouthful - as a result of which the whole humankind found themselves trying on the shoes of supernatural ability holders. Although public unrest had yet to calm down, the situation no longer brought the pictures of Apocalypse to mind with countless violent outbreaks by the superpower holders. As to the ringleaders behind the incident, the Green clan “Jungle”, who went into it with certain expectations in mind, unfortunately for them, the whole incident seemed to have fallen into the category of an unprecedented disturbance that was still only an extension of everyday life.**

**Accidents caused by superpowers were now only sporadic, people took the wait-and-see approach, trying to refrain from using supernatural abilities they had obtained, the media treated the affair as old news, while public institutions were busy cleaning up big and small messes… Presently, the world was in the process of trying to process those days when people acted oddly, and now everyone worked to return to their ordinary life.**

**“Good grief,” Weissmann sighed for show and leaned on one of the paper piles. “Well, I guess I should be satisfied for now with just the edict abolishing criminal penalty for damage caused by spontaneous outbreaks of supernatural powers. The fact that the other countries followed suit is a silver lining, too.”**

**“It is a fruit of the groundwork you had laid in this very room last year, sir, in the form of drawing up the plan on how to deal with the consequences of the Green clan’s uprising. I am certain that His Excellency in the afterlife is also pleased.”**

**A slightly bitter smile was Weissmann’s answer to the Usagi’s revere.**

**“A fruit, huh… Simply put, it just might be that humans love to be humans, or maybe they’re just afraid to become something more or something else. Even if it means creeping through battlefield or suffering in poverty… Ah,” he suddenly made a noise of realization and, taking out a notebook from his breast pocket, started scribbling down something. “If we circulate this catchy phrase in the media, it just might become the slogan of deterrence to superpower holders. No, wait, maybe I should find more hopeful words for it to catch better…”**

**“…Siver King, sir, if I may…” the Usagi spoke up again, bending low.**

**“Hm?”**

**“I am to understand that once the present negotiations are over, all the urgent matters in the wake of the incident could be considered resolved.”**

**“Yes, that sounds about right.” Having guessed the intention behind the question, Weissmann slowly half hid his face in a mountain of paperwork.**

**But the Usagi continued, “Is it not time for you to return to the two’s side then, sir?”**

**The one advice that Weissmann saw coming and still could not avoid had come.**

**A several seconds of silence followed.**

**“I still have matters to take care of, like working on consolidating the index for the Slate research.”**

**“With all due respect, sir, that hardly can be classified as an urgent matter.” The first excuse shot down.**

**“We still need to take in custody the overlooked participants of the Jungle party.”**

**“I am told Scepter 4 is already working on it.” The second excuse shot down.**

**“Umm, then, there are also things like medical follow-up on the Hieda boy and putting his affairs in order.”**

**“It is proceeding smoothly with the consent of the person in question.” The third excuse met the same fate.**

**“Th-The regular sessions of the Timeless Palace administration council…”**

**“The next session is scheduled to be held only next week.” And with the fourth excuse mercilessly overruled, Weissmann had nowhere to escape anymore.**

**“…”**

**“Cast away your insecurities and find your resolve, sir,” the Usagi, whom he knew for some time by now, urged him.**

**The body stored in the coffin-like capsule was the original body of the First and Silver King, Adolf K Weissmann. It was body-jacked by the Seventh and Colorless King who, after getting it involved in his crimes for pleasure, later fell to his death… or, to be precise, just before dying the Colorless King moved to another body, so what was left was only the empty husk without a soul.**

**The Second and Gold King, Kokujouji Daikaku, preserved what was hard to even call a corpse, preparing everything for the revival of his friend, who, without his intention, ended up in a body of another person. After that other body got obliterated courtesy of the previous Third and Red King Suoh Mikoto, what came back to life was not the Silver King’s original body but that borrowed one, making it for a detour on Weissman’s way to finally returning to his original body - by losing his immortality powers of the Silver King that locked his soul in another’s body.**

**After Weissmann got out of the capsule, he stayed with the Gold clan, Timeless Palace, and spearheaded them in coping with the aftermath of the Superpower Commotion incident for the sole reason of not running away anymore from the matters he didn’t want to confront. Or so it was supposed to be. The reason why he desperately tried to draft up countermeasures designed to reduce the damage and reign in the chaos in Japan and in the whole world was because, naturally, it was his responsibility. Or so he would have liked to think.**

**But the need was finally abating.**

**As such, the time had come to move to the next step.**

**He intended to face what he had to and move forward, like he had vowed he’d do. That is, to disclose his form as Adolf K Weissmann, a man his two clansmen, friends and maybe even family, had yet to see, and reunite with them.**

**However, vowed he may have, but it still did nothing to diminish his fear. The fear of putting those bonds to the test.**

*****

**He had made up his mind one way or another. Or maybe it was simply a result of the preparations the elderly Usagi had proceeded with, unrelenting.**

**It was early afternoon when he, in a full formal attire, found himself about to face said test only a few short hours after the talk in the basement as he stood in front of the door to the room where he formerly lived as Isana Yashiro.**

**’…’**

**The dorm corridor, usually pretty quiet, was now anything but. Partly it must have been because it was the day when classes finally resumed, a week after the Superpower Commotion, but the main reason for the fuss was his presence.**

**'Well, only to be expected, I guess.’**

**Objectively, the situation looked like an overly casual foreigner suddenly set foot into the students’ territory. Of course it would attract their attention.**

**'I wonder if I, too, would have gone “Ohh, look, a foreigner” a while ago,’ he thought to himself as he waved a hand in the direction of the students watching his every more from a safe distance away.**

**The students, who waved back at him a little awkwardly, looked somehow small to him.**

**'I guess I’m actually pretty tall, huh.’**

**Even the well-familiar door in front of him seemed to have shrunk. This reminder of him being different than the him from a while ago only worsened the nervousness he had just managed to suppress somehow.**

**Facing the door, he took a deep breath. 'It’s alright, it’s going to be alright.’**

**From Timeless Palace’s thorough check he knew for a fact that the two were in the room at the moment. So he just needed to open the door, and the three of them would be reunited.**

**'That’s right, it’s okay… Neko saw me in my original form when she undid the memory manipulation.’ That’s why the two wouldn’t say “Who would you be?” They wouldn’t. 'But how can I be sure? Kuroh didn’t see me, and Neko only saw me once in passing.’**

**“…Right,” he nodded to no one in particular.**

**And before he knew it, his body was already moving. It didn’t even occur to him to press the button of the buzzer first. His hand took hold of the doorknob, and the door opened. Divesting of his shoes carelessly, he pushed forward through the entranceway. Passing the kitchen, he reached the room and, like nothing at all had ever happened, called out, “I’m home~”**

**The two were sitting at the familiar tea table, eating.**

**Ah, now that he thought about it, he did smell the yummy waft of grilled fish.**

**Two pairs of eyes went wide in shock, painting the exact reunion picture that Weissmann had feared so much. But before long, it melted away.**

**Kuroh - Yatogami Kuroh, to be exact - frowned and with a wry smile turned back up the third empty overturned rice bowl found on the tea table. In addition, he grumbled, “Took you long enough.” Grumbling came as easily as breathing to him.**

**“Sorry,” Weissmann returned with his usual laidback smile just before Neko - Ameno Miyabi - jumped at his neck. She squeezed him as tight as she could, without any fear of seeing a stranger and without hesitation.**

**“Welcome back!” And with the easy familiarity she called his name, “Shiro!”**

**Shiro, also known as the First and Silver King Adolf K Weissmann or Isana Yashiro, gently petted Neko’s hair as he gave his sincere and heartfelt reply to his two precious people, “I’m home.”**


	7. Hieda Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also not my writing, but it is important to know what happened to the characters when writing events.

 

**Someone was calling him.**

**The strong emotions the voices contained sent a jolt through him and he opened his eyes.**

**He found himself in some alley, sitting on the asphalt with his back leaned against the wall of a building. Before him, a girl and a boy stood peering into his face.**

**The girl was pretty and the boy was dignified. The eyes they regarded him with were terribly worried, and they looked like they were torn between surprise and nervousness, relief and anxiety.**

**Still…**

**“…Who are you two?”**

**They were not someones he knew. And to begin with, what was this place? And what was he doing in this kind of place?**

**He tried to remember and failed. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t recall when and for how long he had lost his consciousness.**

**On the other hand, he was aware that he was unconscious for quite a prolonged period of time. Though his memories were in a disarray, he knew that much for a fact through the vague sensations dwelling in his body. It had been days or weeks, or even more than that if he was unlucky enough. When he had become aware of that gigantic blank void in his memory that was imperceivable to him, he was suddenly overcome with anxiety and fear.**

**Just what happened to his body?**

**Meanwhile, upon hearing his question, the boy and the girl held their breaths, their features twisting. Seeing those heartbroken expressions made him feel instinctively guilty. But there was nothing he could do except shake in utter confusion.**

**From a place some distance, a brisk commanding voice could be heard. Then, a muffled sound of an explosion followed, along with the corresponding tremor much like that of an earthquake that he felt through the asphalt he was sitting on. Something unusual was going on. The anxiety and fear he felt got exacerbated.**

**What an odd awakening this was, raising a myriad of mysteries and questions.**

**This point of time had become the moment where his memories resumed.**

**“…High school?” with a complicated expression on his face, Hieda Tooru repeated what had just been said to him.**

**He was summoned to the Annex 4 of Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, also known as Scepter 4, and currently was standing in the office of its head.**

**“Yes,” Munakata Reishi, seated behind the desk, nodded.**

**“Luckily - though this is not a very appropriate expression in your case - you have already been laid off at your parttime work place, and your contract for the apartment has already expired. That high school has a dormitory, so I believe you will find this a good opportunity to think about your future prospects while commuting to school.”**

**“But I don’t have that kind money to—”**

**“No need to worry about that,” Munakata cut him off lightly, glancing from behind his glasses at the Lieutenant standing at his side.**

**Awashima Seri acknowledged him with a nod. “Timeless Palace… I mean, several privately owned businesses jointly implemented an excellent and generous scholarship system there. We have entered you as an applicant at our discretion and received a word that you have been accepted. As such, for the time being you are exempt from having to pay the enrollment and tuition fee, and you will be provided aid if necessary. If you aspire to further your education, this presents a perfect opportunity.”**

**Awashima’s phrasing may have been business-like, but her tone was gentle. It was clear that she recommended that path with his wellbeing in mind. What showed on Hieda’s face in response though, was a slightly negative bewilderment. If he thought about it rationally, he should have been jumping with joy - unexpected good fortune had come his way, after all - but as far as his heart was concerned, he wasn’t able to be truly happy about it.**

**If anything…**

**—Just what exactly is going on?**

**This question apparently could be read on his face.**

**“Oya?” Munakata inclined his head to the side in a studied manner. “You do not seem to be very interested, do you? Indeed, age-wise, you would be entering high school 3 years later than normal, but I still think it is not a bad deal?”**

**“I-I realize that it is a great deal, and I am very grateful. Giving someone like me a chance to attend high school… But…”**

**“But you cannot help finding it all quite eerie, is that it?” Munakata smiled rather nastily, and Hieda shook his head in panic.**

**“Do not be afraid to come off tactless. As we have explained earlier, we are in your debt, if indirect, in regards to the aforementioned Jungle case. The fact that you do not remember it does not free us from our obligation to you. The bother you mentioned is no bother to us at all.”**

**“…Haa.”**

**“It is as the Captain said. And actually, we are not the only ones who are indebted to you. It would not be much of an exaggeration to say that all the people of the world are in your debt. So we are asking you to regard the suggestion we made in a positive light as our way to show some of our gratitude, and consider it.”**

**“…Haa.”**

**Thus, face still rueful, Hieda fixed his eyes on the floor.**

**Just then Munakata, while carefully observing the boy, remarked, “…Besides, a certain person of influence strongly requested us to do everything in our power to help you arrange your life and your future.”**

**“Eh? Wh-Who…?”**

**“The person whose debt to you is the biggest. In other words, we can make him indebted to us by taking care of you, you see. Oh well, having him obliged to us now is not worth much anymore, but still, it is a nice bonus to gain, on a personal level,” Munakata said and smiled broadly.**

**—I see. There is also that reason, then, huh.**

**Hieda was beginning to understand. Upon getting a confirmation that Munakata and his organization weren’t doing all that for him just out of goodness of their hearts, he felt rather relieved.**

**But this development raised a new worry in his mind, namely who that “he” was. Just what happened to his body in the period he lost all memory of?**

**Seeing the conversation come to a pause, Awashima coughed dryly a couple of times.**

**“In any case, I advise you to take a look at that school. You can decide after that.”**

**“R-Right.”**

**If he really could get a chance to attend high school, it would be more than he ever wished for.**

**“I would like to add that if you find that attending high school goes against your wishes after all, we can always employ you at our organization. This is quite a stimulating workplace, if I do say so myself.”**

**That made Hieda finally lift his head in even more bewilderment than before.**

**“In any case, the arrangements for your visit on the school’s side have already been made, so please get ready at once. …Ah, and another thing. Using this opportunity, there is another place I want you to stop by on your way to the school. One of my subordinates will guide you there, will that be alright with you?”**

**“Eh? What place?”**

**“A bar in the Shizume town. There are people there who also want to meet you. If possible, I would like to ask you to put in an appearance. Quality of the clientele aside, it is by no means a bad establishment.”**

**Hieda Tooru was an orphan. He grew up in a local orphanage and, after graduating from middle school, made a living by drifting from one part-time job to another.**

**It wasn’t like he had a dream or a purpose in life, but neither was he corrupted by his environment. For better or for worse, he was moderate in everything, simply living a bland and honest life. Even he himself thought that his life resembled that of a plant, but he wasn’t dissatisfied with the comparison. He wasn’t very good at communicating with others, and for that reason, he spent most of his time alone.**

**Then he come to in some alley, with a girl and boy he didn’t know peering at him, more than a year later.**

**After that, Hieda was taken into protective custody by Scepter 4. Apparently, while he was unconscious.**

**They didn’t tell him what happened to his body during the period he had no memories of for the same reason then, namely because whatever happened had quite a lot to do with that secret.**

**But then again, the blank year stole a job and a place to live from Hieda. He had already been in enough shock as it was when the talk about giving him a chance to attend high school came up.**

**In all of his life up until that point, he had never really actively decided anything for himself, just letting whatever was going to be be. That was Hieda Tooru’s way of living.**

**"Ooh~! Shiro-sa— Ah, no. Erm, Hieda-kun, was it? Feel free to take any seat you like. What would you like to drink? Beer, wine, or perhaps a special cocktail…?”**

**“N-No thanks. I’m still underage.”**

**“Haha. Right, right. How about some tea then? I got a very nice quality blend.” Kusanagi Izumo welcome him.**

**The Scepter 4 member, who led Hieda to this place, not going farther into the bar, he leaned against the wall next to the door.**

**“Fushimi. You’ll have a drink, too, I trust?” Kusanagi.**

**“…I’m on duty,” Fushimi replied glumly.**

**“So uptight. A cup of tea won’t hurt you any, y'know. I won’t force you though,” Kusanagi said, smiling lopsidedly.**

**Fushimi Saruhiko, when he was ordered to escort Hieda here, he gave a resounding tongue click.**

**“—I’m glad to see you doing well,” Anna suddenly said.**

**Hieda got flustered, mumbling out a stammered “Th-Thank you!” and strengthening his back.**

**“Do you really not remember anything?” Anna asked.**

**“I’m afraid so. Um… I apologize for that.” Hieda.**

**“I see,” Anna murmured quietly. “It may be better that way though. Since you are only a victim who got dragged into all of it regardless of his will.”**

**“…Haa.”**

**“That’s why I want us…”**

**“Eh?”**

**“…to become friends once again,” the girl finished with an extremely serious face.**

**Hieda found himself lost for words.**

**Just then, Kusanagi returned, carrying a tray with a tea set on it.**

**“Take it easy. No need to be so stiff. I understand that we may be coming on too strong for your liking, but the point is, we’d like you to just relax and from now on drop by this bar every now and then. Right, Anna?”**

**Anna nodded her agreement.**

**Hieda, reaching a limit of sorts, suddenly blurted out loudly, “Excuse me, but… Wh-Why? Why are you all so kind…? J-Just what happened to me during the period I have no memories of?”**

**Kusanagi, scratching his head with a troubled face, found it hard to answer right away, “Mm, well…”**

**Seeing him troubled like that instantly made Hieda regret his careless question. These people must have been silenced by Scepter 4, too.**

**“I apologize…” Flustered, Hieda rashed to make apologies, then hung his head.**

**“—You fought together with us,” Anna said.**

**Hieda stared at her in wonder.**

**—“Fought”…?**

**“—You and us are precious comrades in arms,” Anna continued.**

**“…I ask you to leave the matter at that,” came Fushimi’s warning voice from where he stood by the door, still not moving. “The higherups are treading with a lot of caution in regards to his case.”**

**“I know. …Well, let bygones be bygones, then. But like Anna said, now that we finally met each other, let’s all be friends. How does that sound to you?” Kusanagi said, winking at the perplexed Hieda.**

**“Hiya~!” The door to the bar got thrown open with a lot of force, letting in new visitors.**

**Though, upon entering, the boy froze in plain surprise once he noticed Fushimi standing by the door. Fushimi, on the other hand, awkwardly averted his eyes from him.**

**“…?! S-Saru… what are you doing here?!” Yata.**

**“…I’m not here because I wanted.” Fushumi.**

**“R-Right… I see. Yeah. Well, not that I mind… Good to see you… Not! Ah, right! About that strain case from the other day! We’re not done talking about that yet!”**

**“Huh? What are you even talking about? Actually, there’s nothing to talk about in the first place.”**

**Unlike Yata who couldn’t stop blushing and paling in turns, Fushimi, despite looking embarrassed for a moment, regained his sarcastic attitude right away.**

**“Ease up, Yata-chan,” Kusanagi reprimanded with a displeased face. “This time, Fushimi is serving as a guide on our request, see? So don’t pick fights now.”**

**“Huh? But Kusanagi-san, a "guide”? What do you m—“ And that was when Yata finally noticed Hieda. "Aah!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Hieda.**

**“You, the Silver—”**

**“Yata-san! He’s that, you know. What we were told before, remember? The body’s original…” Kamamoto, standing behind Yata, whispered to him.**

**Anna snickered and introduced the two to him.**

**“I see. So you got back one way or another, huh. Haha. Sucked to be you, I gotta say. But good to know that you’re alive and kicking after all the shit you’ve been through!” Yata looked like he was sincerely glad.**

**“E-Eh?” Hieda’s bewilderment knew no bounds.**

**“Say, whatcha gonna do now? If you’re undecided, you can come to us, y'know. You’ll be warmly welcome. Right, Anna?” Yata.**

**“—Yes, if that is what he wishes himself.” Anna.**

**“Uhm, no, wait a se–?!” Hieda.**

**“…FYI, our Captain is interested in headhunting him, too.” Fushimi.**

**“Huh?! Hey, pal, Hieda, was it? Doncha fall for that offer. Nothing good will come out of joining Scepter 4, I’m telling you!” Yata.**

**“That’s right! If you come to us instead, you’ll have all the delicious things you could wish for to eat!” Kamamoto.**

**“My, my, you all are being too hasty. After all, he has yet to meet the "favorite” of this race,“ Kusanagi said with a chuckle, outstretching his arm, then added, addressing Hieda, "You’re going to visit the school now, right? So first, have a nice long talk with them. It will be most useful to you.”**

**The school’s name was Ashinaka Academy High School.**

**“This whole area is referred to as simply the "School island”,“ Fushimi, who guided him there, explained.**

**"I-Is it really OK to let someone like me into such a school…?” Hieda couldn’t help asking, but Fushimi bluntly brushed him off with an annoyed “Don’t know, don’t care.”**

**First thing upon coming onto the school’s premises, Fushimi headed to the administration office.**

**It was already late afternoon, but classes weren’t over yet. Guided by the lady clerk, Hieda and Fushimi went on a tour around the school.**

**—Amazing… To think that a school like this existed.**

**Hieda almost felt dizzy being there. Picturing himself attending this place was too much for his imagination. He couldn’t help thinking that it all might have been some kind of mistake, after all.**

**“Well then, I have shown you all the main school facilities, but there is still the dormitory left. Do you plan to live in the dorm, Hieda-san? If you do, would you perhaps like to take a look at it?”**

**“Ah, yes, please. If it’s not too much trouble.”**

**That was when the chime announced the end of today’s classes. And suddenly, it became a lot noisier all around the school.**

**“Good. I’m going back then.” Fushimi.**

**“Eh? Fushimi-san, are you leaving already?”**

**“I still have work to do. You should be fine on your own on your way back, right? Besides… I’d only be in the way from now on,” Fushimi informed him with a sour look, but then suddenly showed a tiny smile.**

**Fushimi, seeing no need to say any more goodbyes than that, turned on his heels and started walking away.**

**“Th-Thank you for taking care of me!” Hieda tried to thank his retreating back but got no reply.**

**Abruptly, Fushimi stopped and muttered something under his breath.**

**“I hope you, too…”**

**“Eh?” was all Hieda was able to voice.**

**“I hope you’ll find it, too. Your place to belong,” Fushimi muttered as if talking to himself, tossing a glance at Hieda over his shoulder, then started walking again.**

**For a short while Hieda stood stock still trying to grasp the meaning of that completely unexpected remark. By the time he came back to his senses, Fushimi had already been too far to try and say anything to him anymore.**

**—Fushimi-san…**

**Hieda bowed to Fushimi’s back that became little more than a dot in the distance.**

**Just then, he heard a ringtone playing behind him. It was his lady guide’s. When she took out the PDA, she appeared to be surprised at the caller’s name, “From German-sensei?”**

**Apologizing to Hieda, she answered the call. “Hello. Is something the matter, Weismann-sensei? …Eh? Yes. I’m in the middle of showing him around. We are about to go take a look at the dorm… Yes… Eh? Are you sure? Of course, it would easier for him to understand that way… Yes, yes…”**

**After talking on the phone for a short while, the clerk hung up and turned to Hieda.**

**“Did something happen?” Hieda asked.**

**The woman, her surprise plainly visible, answered, “One of our teachers who lives in the dorm asked about you. To help you learn about the dorm, he invited you to his room… Would you like to take the invitation?”**

**Just as Hieda suspected, the dorm was also quite grand-scale.**

**“That is right, "German-sensei” is his nickname. He is from Germany but teaches English and physics. He is a cheerful and sociable teacher, so he is popular with our students, despite starting to work here just recently. Only, he is a little… no, fairly eccentric, to be honest. Like he is out of touch with the world in a sense…“ The clerk explained.**

**Tlady guide stopped in front of a certain room.**

**—Huh? This room…**

**Hieda had a feeling that he remembered it from somewhere.**

**“This is our destination,” the woman informed him and knocked at the door.**

**Just when Hieda was about to wonder what was going on inside, it was thrown opened with a lot of energy, and—**

**A girl and a boy almost fell out the doorway as they stuck out their heads into the hallway. Those two, he knew.**

**Hieda’s eye went wide and his breath caught at the sight of them. They were the ones he found by his side when he came to in that alley.**

**“The previous Shiro!” the girl broke into a grin, giving a joyous shout, then spread her arms wide and jumped at Hieda.**

**“Idiot, stop!” the scandalized boy immediately chastised the girl.**

**The lady clerk reprimanded the girl as well, “Ameno-san? I did warn you to refrain from behaving in such a fashion, didn’t I?”**

**“Neko! Don’t tell me you already forgot what Shiro told you?!” grabbing the girl by the shoulders, the boy said in a hard voice.**

**“I didn’t introduce myself last time we met, so let me do it now. I’m Yatogami Kuroh, but you can call me "Kuroh”. And this one is Ameno Miyabi.“**

**"Call me "Neko”!“ Neko said.**

**"I’m H-Hieda. Hieda Tooru…”**

**“We have a lot of catching up to do, but first, come in. There is someone we’d like you to meet,” Kuroh said, and at that, the lady clerk, who was his guide till now, excused herself, “Well then, I am leaving the rest to you.” She gave Hieda a smile and left.**

**Following Kuroh and Neko, Hieda entered the room.**

**“—Hello.”**

**The silver-haired Caucasian man sitting in the room.**

**“Being face to face like that feels really strange, I must say. You are Hieda Tooru-san, correct? Nice to meet you. I’m Adolf K Weismann, but you can call me "Shiro” if you want. That’s what all my friends call me, and I would like you to call me that, too, if you don’t mind.“**

**Hieda voiced the conviction that had settled firmly within him, ”…You know what happened to me during the period I have no memories of, don’t you?“**

**"Yup.”**

**“W-Will you tell me?”**

**“That depends on what you want from your life and from your future…” Shiro replied quietly.**

**“My future…” Hieda repeated.**

**“Hey, hey! We decided to take it easy today, not have those complicated talks, no?” Neko.**

**“True. Besides, the dinner is ready. I’ve poured all my talent into it, so I hope you’ll like it.” Kuroh**

**“Eh? B-But, it’s so sudden, I can’t possibly…” Hieda.**

**“…” Having shut his mouth, Hieda was staring at Shiro.**

**Hieda didn’t know what the future had in store for him. But…**

**“…Well…I guess… If you insist.” Hieda.**

**Let’s try deciding for myself starting with tonight’s dinner, he thought.**

**At Hieda’s small decision, the room got filled with lively cheers. And then, another bowl of white rice got added to the rest already put on the low tea table surrounded by Shiro and his companions.**

**After some days,**

**Hieda Tooru, his circumstances were far too complicated to call him your ordinary student.**

**“Umm… Hieda-san? Are you close with German-sensei?”**

**“I heard from someone who lives in the dorm that you always go to German-sensei’s room after school, Hieda-san.”**

**It was a break on a certain school day, just after Hieda had just started getting used to his new environment.**

**“Then, then! Could it be that you’re also close with Yatougami-san? That young man that’s always by German-sensei’s side—”**

**“Kuroh-san? Yes, well, you could say so. I shared dinner with them last night again.”**

**“You tasted Yatougami-san’s home-made cooking?! I’m so jealous!”**

**“H-Hieda-san… Um… Can I ask you something, too, please?”**

**“Sure… actually, can you drop the formalities? We’re classmates, so there’s no need for that.”**

**“Ah, r-really? Um, then I’ll take you up on that, and, uh… I was wondering if you happen to know something: is that Yatougami person dating Ameno Miyabi? They always seem to hang out together…”**

**“Eh? Well, no, I don’t think they’re dating,” Hieda replied, confused.**

**Hearing his reply, the boy who asked him that question, stuck a triumphant pose, “Alight!”**

**“Hieda-kun, what is your relationship with German-sensei?” one of the classmates finally asked the question that everybody itched to know the answer to.**

**“Errr… We’re relatives. Very distant,” he had to lie every time when asked that particular question.**

**“You’re his relative, too, Hieda-kun? I heard Ameno-senpai is also his relative, right?”**

**“Isn’t German-sensei, you know, German? Why does he have so many relatives in Japan?”**

**“Yatougami-san is an even bigger mystery, though, don’t you think? He’s neither a student nor a teacher. So how come he’s even in this Academy?”**

**“Who cares. All three of them are really good-looking, so I’m happy to just have them around, no matter the reason!”**

**That’s why Hieda voiced, “…If you’re interested, want me to introduce you to them tonight?”**

**For a moment, a ringing silence stretched, only to be broken seconds later with today’s loudest shouts of joy.**

**Tonight’s dinner promised to be really lively, it seemed.**


	8. Saruhiko and Misaki

 

**Yata Misaki, sitting inside the bar, the incidents now are less than before, he has more time sitting there without doing anything, they are turning to normal life, he thought it would be better if he looked for a part-time job after things calmed down right Now.**

**Anna was sitting and drinking the juice, while Kusanagi is arrange the drinks and the atmosphere was quiet.**

**The watch in his hand began to ring, there was a call. He raised his hand and answered the call without checking the caller’s name.**

**“Misaki?” The voice that called his name.**

**Misaki left his seat and went outside.**

**“Are you doing well? I told you to come visit us, didn’t I? What do I do with you…”**

**Yata’s hand lowered on its own a little as he whispered, “Ugh, mom…”**

**“What did you say? Did you just say "ugh” to me?“ a menacing voice came through immediately.**

**"N-No, I didn’t! S-Sorry, sorry, I’ve been really busy, so…” in a cracking voice, Yata made timid excuses to the PDA. If any of his Homura comrades saw him right now, he could almost imagine them grinning and teasing him about how weak his knees went in the face of his own mother, that’s why he chose to complete the call abroad, away from the others.**

**Yata’s home wasn't all that far away from the Shizume town. He could visit it any time if he wanted.**

**“Yes, you always say this to your mother, but a visit from time to time will not hurt you, does not it?” His mother said with reproachfully.**

**“Sorry mom, this time I will definitely come!”  Yata felt he was wrong, he said confidently.**

**After Home was very busy recently, it was hard for him to keep in touch with his mother, so he always promised her that he would come soon, but a lot of things happened, but a lot of things were happening, so he was always busy with it.**

**“Glad to hear that, but you did not forget your promise to me and Minoru, didn't you?” His mother asked.**

**“Promise..?” Yata.**

**Then, he remember the last time he saw his mother and his brother, it was at the beginning of this year, where he was busy after the Green Clan stealing the Dresden Slate.**

**“Sorry… But right now, I really can’t…” At that time, he answer his mother with refused.**

**It was the time when Anna had sensed that the Slate would be “freed” - that is, would go completely out of control - any moment now. Yata couldn’t allow himself to be the only one happily enjoying dinner with his family away from the Shizume town at an explosive time like that.**

**“Once you’re done with all those things waiting to be done, you will visit us, won’t you? And then, you will play with your sister and brother to their heart’s content. Promise me.”**

**“Yeah… I promise.”**

**“And don’t forget to bring Saruhiko-kun, too.”**

**“Hah?!” Yata’s voice cracked into falsetto when his mother suddenly added that condition.**

**Minoru, who looked on the verge of tears after Yata had refused to have dinner with them, livened up, face clearing, “Really?! If Saru’s coming, too, I’ll bear with you not coming with us this time, and I’ll make Megumi bear with it, too! Nii-chan, make sure you bring Saru with you next time~”**

**“Ah, no, he… there’s no way he’ll come…” Yata’s voice trembled.**

**His mother and his brother still whole-heartedly considered Fushimi Yata’s friend, like 5 years ago.**

**Yata’s hands clenched into fists without him realizing.**

**“Aah, I get it. You got into a fight with Saru, yes, nii-chan?” Minoru asked with an innocent face.**

**“Oh, is that so? I bet it was your fault.” His mother shrugged her shoulders as if to say “good grief, what do I do with you”, and Yata just couldn’t stay quiet at that, “Why is it automatically my fault?! I’ve been calling him like forever, but he’s the one who just keeps ignoring me! And things that happened ain’t so simple as to call them just a f-fight… a lot of shit happened, actually…”**

**“But you’re the one calling him, right? I see. In that case, just keep going, and sooner or later, Saruhiko-kun will run out of patience and answer.”**

**“Good gracious, you were always like that, I swear. Foolish, unruly and forgetting to do your homework on a daily basis. And always getting into fights, too; I lost count to how many times I had to go apologize to your teachers and the parents of the kids you beat up…”**

**“Well, sorry for being such a bad son…”**

**“But you know…” When his mother’s voice sounded again, as she continued despite complaining not a moment earlier, Yata got confused.**

**Her eyes, probably resembling Yata’s own a little, with strong the yet warm light dwelling in them, were fixed right on him in a straight stare. “I believe that my son is not a person who wouldn’t understand what he must do for a friend. I can say this with confidence, as your mother. So fix things with Saruhiko-kun as soon as possible and bring him along to visit us.”**

**Shifting from one foot to another impatiently, Yata said, “I can’t promise to bring h-him with me, but I’ll visit you soon. And take my time to play with Megumi. At the moment, we have a shitty situation on our hands, but once we’ve dealt with it, I’ll make sure come visit.”**

**“OK. We will be waiting,” his mother nodded with a smile, and Yata nodded back, then turned around and energetically pushed the skateboard to roll forward.**

**“Nii-chan, you promised! And bring Saru with you!”**

**“Let’s go home, Minoru. It can’t be helped that he can’t stay tonight, so I should probably put that extra chicken we’ll have left into your dad’s bento tomorrow.”**

**Listening to his mother and little brother parting comments behind him, Yata caught up to the rolling skateboard and jumped on it lightly.**

**At the time he was angry from Fushimi, when Yata thought he was a traitor, after he betrayed Homra for the first time and Scepter 4 for the second time and became one of the Green Clan Clansmen.**

**He tried calling Fushimi a few times, after he learned that he had become a Green Clan member.**

**“Fix things with Saruhiko-kun as soon as possible and bring him along to visit us.” His mother's voice echoed in his head.**

**Yata knew more about him since that incident, that he was not the traitor he thought, he was an amazing person from the Scepter 4, there was a promise between them that they would speak more later, but even so ...**

**“Misaki…? What are you thinking about?? Don't tell me you didn't fix things between you and Saruhiko Kun?” His mother's voice cut off his thinking.**

**“Ah..? No… It’s not that.. But I need to talk to him first.”Yata.**

**“Then you can bring him tomorrow and talk together, is that alright?” His mother said.**

**“Eh…?? No.. I mean...” Yata said, confused.**

**“If I wait for you, you will still postpone that. Isn’t that true? Megumi and Minoru still waiting for you both. So stop making excuses and being Saruhiko Kun tomorrow with you, alright ..?” His mother said, without giving him a chance to respond.**

**“Well .. I understood Mom ... I will try to bring him tomorrow with me ..” Yata’s voice trembled.**

**“We will wait you tomorrow, take care..” His mother's voice before hung up the call.**

**He sighed, while he was leaned on the wall.**

**“How do I bring Saruhiko with me tomorrow? We have not had a chance to talk yet.”**

**It was true that things were better between them, but Yata felt he needed more time before he could call him to his home.**

**But, as his mother said, he would continue to postpone it without a chance to talk to him, as if he was still run from him as before.**

**“Alright..”  Having decided that, Yata pressed the call icon.**

**Yata glared at the holographic screen that his wristwatch PDA. The screen with the name ‘Fushimi Saruhiko’ and the status 'calling’ showed no signs of changing to 'connected’**

**As the only time Saruhiko responded to Yata contact from five years ago, the time Anna was kidnapped and Yata asked him for help, Saruhiko opened the call without saying a word.**

**“S-Saruhiko…?” Yata asked, feeling embarrassed.**

**“Misaki, huh…?” Fushimi said.**

**Hearing this, making him feel his heartbeat, he was worried before the call began, but after hearing his voice he felt as though he were talking to his friend as he had in old days.**

**“Hey… Are you doing well..?” Yata asked.**

**“Yeah.. Our work is still going on, but things are quieter than before.” Unlike Yata who was initially confused, Fushimi was speaking without tension.**

**“I see.. Then, we can meet tomorrow?” Yata.**

**“Tomorrow..? Why suddenly?” Fushimi asked.**

**“N-nothing, but it will be a good opportunity to talk, can you take a vacation tomorrow ..?” Yata.**

**“Yes, it's not as if I can take a vacation or not. But you have to ask me the proper time for me first.” Fushimi.**

**“You are right, but it is important to see you tomorrow.” Yata.**

**“Okay…” Fushimi.**

**“Really..?!” Yata asked with a cheery voice.**

**“Yeah…”  Fushimi.**

**He did it! Fushimi finally will come to his home, his mother, his brother and his little sister will be very happy!**

**“We'll see you tomorrow!” Yata.**

**“See you..” Fushimi.**

**Yata jumped up and felt happy.**

**After time, inside the Munakata office.**

**“.. Thank you for organizing the notes from meeting with the prime minister. To say the truth, I shouldn't be troubling you to do these sort of jobs.” Munakata smiled.**

**“By the way, I'm taking Tomorrow off.” Fushimi.**

**In the next day, at Homra Bar.**

**“Honestly Misaki, you decided on the meeting time yourself. Why you are so slow?” Fushimi said, after he opened the bar door and stood there.**

**Yata who was sitting there, turned to him and asked “You were waiting outside? Why didn't you come in and tell me?”**

**“We're going anyways, there is no need.” Fushimi.**

**“What's the matter? The cat's behaving for a change today... Ah! I'm not talking about Neko! Not that one!” Yata.**

**Unlike what was on the phone, Yata was talking more comfortably now, wondering why he was confused at that time, but that was not important now.**

**“You do not have to be rushing, isn't it? Today you are on vacation so come in and I will give you what you want.”**

**Kusanagi from behind the table, who wanted to prepare them for some tea.**

**“...Please don't act like as if nothing had happened.” Fushimi after being silent for a few seconds. “... I will come back again as a customer. And I will pay.”**

**With a shocked look, Kusanagi turned to him.**

**Anna, who heard their talk, walked toward Saruhiko and stood in front of him.**

**“The monster .... Is gone...” Anna.**

**“Hm..” Fushimi.**

**“Saruhiko. It's okay now.” Anna said, with a nice smile.**

**“Huh?? Monster…? What do you mean, Anna..?” Yata asked.**

**“Yata Chan, don't you have to go now ..? Have a fun time with Fushimi.” Kusanagi.**

**“Ah… Right.. Let’s go Saruhiko.” Yata.**

**As they walked in their way, Anna's words echoed in Yata's mind.**

**“The monster .... Is gone... Saruhiko. It's okay now.”**

**He felt as though there was something important that he did not know, that arouses curiosity inside him.**

**“Say Saruhiko… What did Anna mean by that?” Yata asked.**

**“I wonder..” Fushimi.**

**“I see..” Yata. “And sorry to ask you all of a sudden. My mom said I need to take you home no matter what!”**

**“Please let her see you. My younger sister and brother also really miss you.” Yata stood in his place, begging Fushimi to accept his request.**

**“Sure.. No problem.” Fushimi said quietly.**

**“By the way, have you seen your mom yet?” Yata asked as they completed the walk.**

**“No.. She wouldn't want to see me anyway. I look more and more similar to him now.” Fushimi.**

**His words were because of his great resemblance to his father, Fushimi Niki. His face looks more like him year after year.**

**“You won't become like your father.” Yata stopped again and looked at him. ... That won't happen. It's okay Saruhiko”**

**“That's right, I won't become like him. I'm not genius like him. I'm just an ordinary human.” Fushimi, who looked shocked for a moment, looked at the ground.**

**“That's not true. You are a genius as well. But you are not like him. You feel guilty, right?” Yata.**

**Fushimi look in a daze. “Guilt...? If that is what it means to be a Human.” Fushimi smiled. “100 points.”**

**“? What was that?” Yata asked.**

**“Nothing…” Fushimi.**

**They continued to walk, while a bus passed by them on the road.**

**“It's gotten warmer. I need to start considering getting a job this year. It pains me to think about it.” The girl who was sitting on the bus, opened the window as she think.**

**“Back then, IT could only stand in the small world and gaze from afar. It used to me much worse powerless and suffocating, but i also realized, how narrow my sky was, yet compared to now, my heart back then was even more fearless.” Oogai Aya.**

**The girl who was one day in the same class as both Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki in the school.  It was at that time that she became close to graduating from the college.**

**“I wonder... How he is doing..?” Oogai Aya.**

**In the corner of Shizume city where the near-futuristic buildings with a large vision on the wall are built, there are times when it is often seen that the scenery as if the flow of time has been stagnant for decades or so beforehand. The vending machine of bottle juice, which is quietly standing in a place where the gap between the building is located, was also one such scenery. A retro design cola and a carbonated orange bottle are lined with cloudy windows.**

**“Oh, is this vending machine still here, I will buy something ... You are okay with a cola? You like the taste of carbonic acid, right?” Yata asked.**

**"This from several years ago!" Fushimi with a cold voice.**

**“What's going on, don't you mind if you don't complain once?” Yata immediate reply of a feeling that it was not "unbelievable".**

**Yata bought two Cola.**

**“How many years have passed before you see them? You will be shocked how both Minoru, Megumi grew up so much! They are in Sixt and... Hmm..” Yata.**

**“Sixth and second, isn't?” Fushimi.**

**“Oh, Yes, yes ... You remembered it, I had to count on for a moment” Yata.**

**“Not as if I remembered it, the last time I went to your home from five years, you can figure it out by calculating from there.” Fushimi.**

**Even though Yata invited himself to keep the conversation without interruption. There was somewhat embarrassing thing more than he thought. He was with his friend who had hostile relationship for several years and going out together.**

**“Do you remember? Before entering Homra, when we first met Mikoto San, I was drinking the cola I bought from the same machine, when Mikoto San grabbed it and turned it into ashes, I was very scared.” Yata.**

**“You said you were not afraid.” Fushimi made a correction to complain.**

**“Even though we can do that too” Yata.**

**“...... That's right” Fushimi.**

**“Well, it's a story if, what if ... What if the Dresden Slate was not in this world form the first?” Yata added “If Mikoto San wasn't the Red King, And Homra didn't exist.. If I didn't met Mikoto San? We were doing what we were doing right now. Well maybe I will be doing part-time job as same as now. And you will have gone to the high school and to the college.”**

**“I don't want to think about the possibility of another future. It does not make sense to think about it, it is stupid, isn't it?” Fushimi.**

**“I see .... So Saruhiko, you don't have any regret?” Yata.**

**It seems like Fushimi had been touched by the words Yata said casually, after making a small tongue, he look forward. “Even if Mikoto San isn't the king, I think you will have met Mikoto San somewhere”**

**“Why? Why do you think so? Destiny or something like that” Yata.**

**“It don't have anything to do with destiny, you originally strolled around Shizume city, and Mikoto San was talking to Shizume city before Mikoto San became "King ", with Mr. Kusanagi San and Totsuka San. You probably had a chance of meeting them.” Fushimi.**

**“Oh, I see..” Yata.**

**Yata remarkably nodded so many times. Fushimi frowns his eyebrows to Yata who satisfied nods. “Are you glad that you told me that they were hopping around, are you stupid?” Fushimi.**

**The left watch informed Yata of the incoming call.**

**“Yes….?” Yata.**

**“Sorry for being late, Misaki. I greeted Megumi and finished shopping. Where are you now? Is Saruhiko Kun is also with you?”**

**“Ah.. Yes, I’m with Saruhiko, where are you now?” Yata.**

**When Yata looked at the side of the sidewalk, he saw his mother and sister who gave up shopping bags walking hand in hand. Megumi laughed his mother and ran happily. Rather than being carrying on the back, the backpacked shoulder bag still shakes on the back.**

**There was one motorcycle running through the roadway at a tremendous speed. A red flame is blowing out like a jet engine from the muffler, and the rider clings to the body and screams "Wow ah ah".**

**Other cars coming and going on the roadway suddenly braked one after the other, and the cars in the opposite lanes seemed to be in contact with each other, and the surroundings turned into panic.**

**“It is a Power out of control” Fushimi's voice color switched to work mode.**

**The incident that the general person who got a sudden ability by the release of the Dresden Slate by "JUNGLE" cannot control the power, it is still often happening.**

**"Megumi!"**

**Yata suddenly blew up his mother's voice and threw a cola's bottle into the air and ran. He didn't bring his skateboard.**

**"Let me borrow!"**

**The whole body wears a red light in front of a frustrating merchant. Immediately after kicking the asphalt a little, the wheels of the dolly blow a flame and accelerate quickly.**

**Sliding in front of the runaway motorcycle, Yata jumped out of the carriage and hugged Megumi.**

**A sounded and throwing knives pierced the asphalt in rows. Three knives shone blue, yarns of light tangled and stretched up to form a net in the empty space.**

**Neither the riders just screaming to give up driving and the mesh accepted the motorcycle at all. Although the motorcycle broke through the net as it was, the net of light increased one step from Yata who embraced Megumi, and bounced off the motorcycle.**

**The driver was caught in the net, but the bike blew backwards and hit the side wall of the large truck that came running.**

**Fushimi caught two bottles that fell from the sky while rotating, while juggling with Pompon on the right hand, put the knife left on the left in the cuff.**

**Applause with a roar of relief from those people who got their face from the window of the car to Fushimi who made a trick like juggler and magician's skill with a cool face.**

**The blue clothes that came running immediately took over the wrecked bike and the riders in a state of confusion. While the influence of the Dresden Slate remains in the world, it seems that the work of "Scepter 4" will not go away.**

**"Well, I left it to you" Fushimi.**

**"Yes, sir... Fushimi-san" Scepter 4 man.**

**Leaving the blue clothes, Fushimi came back to where Yata is waiting.**

**Leaving the blue clothes, Fushimi came back to where Yata is waiting.**

**"Oh, in the end, you are the one who got a good look after all"**

**Fushimi threw a cola to Yata. One is what Yata released when helping Megumi, and the other raised from Fushimi into the air before throwing a knife.**

**"At least for her, you are more cooler." Fushimi gazed at Yata's feet.  Where his sister stood and clung to his foot.**

**Yata caressed his sister's head, “Its fine, it's okay for Megumi to go to Mom.”**

**Yata gently pulled Megumi apart and pushed her toward his mother.**

**“Megumi, you was surprised? Your mother was surprised, too.” His mother hugged Megumi.**

**Megumi took a climb to cling to her mother.**

**“Well, I mean, that's Megumi's hero”**

**Yata was a little proud that he could use "The Power" that he don't know when it will go out, to protect his family.**

**“Let's go, I finished my work here.” Fushimi.**

**“Is it ok if you do not get back to work?” Yata.**

**“Today I'm out of service, and it's not a job they cannot do without me, or don't you want me to see your family??” Fushimi.**

**“No ... I mean maybe if you cannot come today, so that's another day, come on. I've been looking forward to this!” Yata added “You are so crooked and not changed!”**

**Fushimi slipped a knife from his cuff, it was the moment that the blade was hooked at the end of the bottle crown and the crown was pulled out as a dexterity.**

**Purely!**

**The liquid in it began to blow.**

**……Ah. A guy, maybe Yata is the one who had done so. After that it was a frustrating thing to wield.**

**His own cola has been replaced with Yata's when he threw it into the air a little while ago.**

**Megumi looked up at Fushimi standing and the cola on his face and laughed "Saru, soda-boshi" Yata, watching the dark aura blurred out of Fushimi's shoulder.**

**“Okay, me too, I will also go with you” Yata**

**Yata swung the bottle he had with a lot of power.**

**"What? What are you thinking ...?" Fushimi.**

**Yata added his crown with his front teeth and pulled out boldly.**

**Yata was going to smile with “Wahaha” and accept it from the front, but the liquid blown towards his mouth with more than expected.**

**“Brother, don't do anything danger” Megumi.**

**Yata looked at Fushimi with a sticky liquid filled with bubbles. ".....", Fushimi**

 

****

 

**"Are you stupid?" Fushimi.**

**"Yeah! If you need an idiot, leave it to me." Yata.**

**"Do not boast." Fushimi.**

**Stupid, a stupid conversation, Fushimi and Yata laughed, how many years have passed before they laughed so loudly?**

**“Oh, what are you doing now, you guys - as soon as we go home, you will need a washing and bathing” Yata’s mother.**

**They scolded by Yata's mother like an elementary school student.**

**It's been a long time, before they laughed like that before they were together.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued!
> 
> Most of the written events were part of the stories, but I am working to complete them from this point, and the most important point for me is Power and what happens after the destruction of Dresden Slate, the events will be action and about the characters, especially Fushimi, there are ideas about being carrying three colors and other ideas about what get with him as a result.
> 
>  
> 
> If it is not tired, please add any opinions or suggestions, I will be happy!


	9. In Another day...

 

_**“Saruuuuuuuu~” Minoru, Yata younger brother rushed on Fushimi when he saw him inside the home.** _

_**“It's been a long time Saru!” With his bright eyes, he stood beside Fushimi and looked at him enthusiastically.** _

_**“Keh! I'm here too as you know!” Yata with a jealous look.** _

_**“Nii-Chan! Thank you, you really brought Saru here!” Minoru.** _

_**“You see? Minoru was eager to bring you here to play for some time.” Yata to Fushimi.** _

_**“Minoru, Saruhiko Kun will spend the day with us, but now he has to bathe, then you and Megumi can play with him and with your brother.” His mother said as she put Megumi bag on the table.** _

_**“Ehh~” Minoru.** _

_**“Saruhiko, you go first.” Yata.** _

_**“All right.” Fushimi.** _

_**“Saruhiko Kun, I'll give you some clothes, then I will wash and dry your clothes.” Yata mother.** _

_**“Sorry for the trouble.” Fushimi looked with tip of his eye.** _

_**Yata Mother smiled gently, and went to bring some proper clothes for Fushimi, while Fushimi went for a shower.** _

__

_**While Minoru was staring at Fushimi silently, he looked at Yata for a while.** _

_**“What..?” Yata asked.** _

_**“Saru seems more mature than you, Nii-Chan.” Minoru.** _

_**“Whaaaat?! What do you mean by that?!” Yata said angrily.** _

_**“Nothing…” Minoru ran inside. “I'm going to prepare some games that I wanted to play with you!”** _

_**“Keh! What ‘More mature’! I'm more mature than him!” Yata.** _

_**“Hey Megumi? What are you doing?” Yata looked at his sister Megumi.** _

_**“A secret! Nii-Chan you should not look here!” Megumi looked at Yata, then picked up the papers in front of her.** _

_**“Yes, Yeas… I got it…” Yata.** _

_**“Misaki…” Yata Mother.** _

_**“Yes, Mom..? What?” Yata asked.** _

_**“About Saruhiko Kun.” Yata Mother. “Since when were there problems between you?”** _

_**That question Yata didn't want his mother to ask! She know nothing about what happened between them, even as they were like enemies a short while ago, it was a coincidence when she asked him to bring him to visit their home.** _

_**“It… Was…” Yata with a confused voice.** _

_**“It has been so long, doesn't it?? I can know that now, at first I thought it was just a simple fight, I didn't think you were in a sharp disagreement and no longer talking to each other.” His mother rebuked him.** _

_**“No ... We are now ...” Yata.** _

_**“You are a friends again? Misaki, you know there are some things if it broken, you can't return it as it was.” Yata Mother.** _

_**“What do you mean, Mom! You say we can't be friends again?” Yata.** _

_**“I don't mean that, and I'm glad you've been in touch with him now, but you both left school after middle school, didn't you? You must be more responsible about the future of both of you! You can't leave each other after sacrificing something important in your life, isn't it?” Yata Mother.** _

_**“No! He is the one…”  Yata stopped before completing his words.** _

_**Yes, Yata would say he is the one who betrayed me and left me, it is the word used to come out of his mouth often, a 'Traitor' word was cursed by every meeting between them.** _

_**‘Who left the other? Who was wrong?’** _

_**If Fushimi was not wrong when he left Homra, Yata was wrong when he was described him as a traitor all the time! If he hasn't understood this for years, he can understand it now clearly!** _

_**Some of the things that became understood by now, led him to think that he really became an adult, unlike those days!** _

_**“You are right Mom, but ... I will not regret the past, things are different now, so I can understand. He will be my friend this time forever!” Yata said confidently.** _

_**“Yeah” Yata Mother smiled. “This is my son.”** _

_**Yata smiled.** _

_**“Well now, I'm going to wash Saruhiko Kun clothes. Play with your brothers now as you promised them.” His mother said it, and turned moved to other room.** _

_**“Yes.” Yata.** _

_**It was a short time, where Yata was playing with Minoru on the computer in the room.** _

_**“Damn! Take this…… No! Go to that side! Nooooooooo! I have lost!” Yata said, with intermittent shouts, while playing against his brother on the fighting game.** _

_**“All right!! I won!” Minoru said happily.** _

_**“That movement is not fair!” Yata.** _

_**“Nii-Chan, don't say this because you lost.” Minoru.** _

__

_**“Misaki ... It's your turn.”  Fushimi was putting the towel on his head, after he had finished his shower.** _

_**“Ooh, you’ve already finished! Okay then..” Yata left to shower.** _

_**“Saru, let’s play a game now!” Minoru.** _

_**“Hmm…, all right” Fushimi.** _

_**“I have won all the game against my brother, but I know that Saru will be a strong opponent!” Minoru.** _

_**“A game huh…” Fushimi was thinking.** _

_**He used to spend his time as a young child playing on many games, but the adult world is different from the world of children, the child will suddenly grow up and wish that if he remained a child without worries and without seeing this big world, when that time comes, he will not pay attention to any of his little childhood interests.  But he thought he would not mind playing With Yata's brother for some time.** _

_**“Again!!! I lost!” Minoru.** _

_**With barely smile to show, Fushimi was enjoying a little.** _

__

_**Unlike the time he played against Yata, Minoru was losing all the games he had tried against Fushimi, Minoru was screaming as his brother was just a little ago.** _

_**“How can Saru win a game you have never tried before? This is truly amazing!” Minoru lost the game, but he was admiring Fushimi and his skills.** _

_**“It's not much, you need to be quick in control to be able to win such games.” Fushimi.** _

_**“Even if you said that…” Minoru.** _

_**“Nii-Chan…”** _

_**It was Megumi Voice from another room.** _

_**“Ah… Megumi… I'll go to see what Megumi want, Saru I'll be back quickly.” Minoru.** _

_**Fushimi sat on a nearby chair, he took out his PDA and pressed some buttons.** _

_**“Saruhiko Kun.”** _

_**He heard Yata's mother.** _

_**“Yes..?” Fushimi looked at her.** _

__

_**He wanted to go to the next room, because he felt embarrassed for being alone with Yata's mother.** _

__

__

_**“I apologize if Misaki has misjudged you.” Yata Mother said seriously.** _

_**“No...” Fishimi's eyes widened, then tried to look away.** _

_**“Misaki didn’t tell me much, but I can know that he has sinned against you, and it is my duty as a mother to apologize for the actions of the stupid son.” Yata Mother.** _

_**“Okay! I apologize for being stupid!” The sound came from inside, Yata voice.** _

_**“As usual, his hearing sense is strong.” Fushimi.** _

_**“HeHe.. Yeah, he inherited this from me.” Yata Mother.** _

_**“Inherited, huh…” Fushimi.** _

_**“By the way, Saruhiko Kun, you are working now, right? What is your work?” Yata Mother asked.** _

_**“Eh..? I work for an organization called Scepter 4.” Fushimi.** _

_**“Scepter 4…?” Yata Mother.** _

_**“Ehhhhh?!” Minoru’s voice is coming from afar, and then the sound of the feet speeding up there.** _

_**“Saru! You really works on Scepter 4!? Isn't that amazing?” Minoru came to them.** _

_**“Hmm, Minoru you now about Scepter 4?” Yata Mother.** _

_**“Yeah! Isn't the organization dealing with the bad people who are powerful?” Minoru.** _

_**“Yeah, I guess so..” Fushimi.** _

_**“Amazing! Amazing!” Minoru. “To think that Saru works in this organization! It is really amazing!”** _

_**“It is similar to the police?” Yata Mother, “I thought so when I saw you dealing with those people in blue uniforms similar to the police.”** _

_**“Yes, we are dealing with incidents that the police cannot deal with, in which there is excessive use of power, as happened when that bike got out of control.” Fushimi.** _

_**“Although I didn't understand that power, it is amazing that you are working in a good place!” Yata Mother, “Your clothes will dry soon, and during this time I will go to prepare the food.”** _

_**The mother left the place, while Fushimi stayed with Minaru.** _

_**“Maybe I'll work in this organization as well!” Minaru.** _

_**“You can’t!” Yata.** _

_**“Eh? Nii-Chan?” Minaru.** _

_**Fushimi looked at Yata, who had finished bathing and went out.** _

_**“I mean, there is a difficult test to accept, isn't that right, Saruhiko?” Yata with some confusion.** _

_**When Yata said 'You can’t!' he could seem to be refusing his brother to think of the Scepter 4 work, it was clear that he still hated 'Scepter 4' as a Homra member, but when he mentioned the 'Test' he looked as though he was trying to change the angry look on his face.** _

_**“Don't worry Misaki, when Minaru gets older, Scepter 4 will not remain as Scepter 4.” Fushimi.** _

_**Fushimi clearly understood Yata's intent. Yata still had an inner hatred for Scepter 4 when his brother said he wanted to work there, and Fushimi was able to understand it.** _

_**“Sorry…” Yata felt he was wrong, he said in a low voice.** _

_**After the two sat in a tense atmosphere, Minaro said, “Maybe I should write about Scepter 4 in my homework.”** _

_**“You should write about Homra!” Yata.** _

_**“Homra..?? What is that??” Minaru.** _

_**“Keh! How you didn’t know about Homra, and yet know about Scepter 4 and JUNGLE!” Yata.** _

_**“JUBGLE…. Ahhh! I must thank Saru!” Minaru.** _

_**“Hm..?” Yata.** _

_**“Nii-Chan, you didn't remember?? About my JUNGLE account.” Minaru.** _

_**“Ahh! That’s right!” Yata. “Saruhiko, I heard from Minaru, my mother was worried about him being involved with JUNGLE, but when I talked to him he told me he stopped because you sent a message to his account, I must thank you too.” Yata.** _

_**“Ah.. About that…” Fushimi.** _

_**“My classmates were scared and involved, but some were persuaded to delete the account after they were convinced.” Minaru.** _

_**“Yes, that app is very dangerous for kids like you.” Yata.** _

_**“It's all over now.” Fushimi.** _

_**“What is over?” Minaru asked.** _

_**“I mean JUNGLE application, it is no longer exists.” Fushimi.** _

_**“But some of my classmate are still using it.” Minaru.** _

_**Yata and Fushimi eyes widened, the JUNGLE application assumed to have ended after Hisui Nagare death.** _

_**“When..?!” Fushimi said with hastily.** _

_**“When what?” Minaru.** _

_**“When was the last time you saw them using their accounts on JUNGLE?!” Fushimi said in a way that scared Minaru.** _

_**“Saruhiko….?” Yata.** _

_**“I saw them two days ago.” Minaru.** _

_**Fushimi click his tongue with angry.** _

_**“Hey!!” Yata.** _

_**Ignoring Yata, Fushimi took out his PDA.** _

_**Fushimi grabbed the PDA that he had put near him.** _

_**Both Yata and Minaru came close to seeing Fushumi's PDA screen.** _

_**The big logo “JUNLGE” that appeared on the screen bathed the surroundings in green light.** _

_**After that incident, Fushimi was unable to reach the account. The server that was run by Hisui Nagare was no longer exist.** _

_**Moments after that icon appeared, his face became pale after the account was working as it was!** _

_**“You see… Saru account is still here.” Minaru. “Whaaa! Saru is a J ranker...??!”** _

_**“Saruhiko… What that mean..?” With some confusion, Yata asked Fushimi, who was meditating on his PDA screen.** _

_**“Ahhh, Saru.. You have a message!” Minaru said excitedly as he pointed to the end of the screen.** _

_**“Hmmm..” Fushimi.** _

_**Fushimi was still confused by what was happening, looked at the message box where there was a new message, as Minaru said.** _

__

_**Fushimi pressed to see the message, it appeared on the screen for a moment, and then Fushimi closed the application quickly.** _

_**“Huh…? What? Why you closed it?” Yata asked.** _

_**“I didn’t read anything.” Minaru.** _

_**But Fushimi did not answer anything, he was looking at the ground.** _

_**It was as though he were thinking about a lot of things in those moments.** _

_**“Saruhiko …?” Yata asked woridly.** _

__

_**“Misaki, I should...” Fushimi finally said.** _

_**Before he finished,** _

_**His PDA signaling that he had an incoming call. At that moment Fushimi dropped the PDA from his hand with dismay.** _

_**“H-Hey! What happened to you?” Yata.** _

_**Fushimi clicks his tongue, while picking up his PDA.** _

_**“Yes… Fushimi here…” Fushimi answer the call.** _

_**“Yes…”** _

_**“What….?!”  Fushimi with a shocking reaction.** _

_**Yata and Minaru were looking at Fushimi who was walking away.** _

_**“I understand, I will come immediately!” Fushimi.** _

_**“H-Hey!” Yata.** _

_**Fushimi closed the phone, pressing it firmly after he hung up the call.** _

_**“Saru…?” Minaru.** _

_**At a time when Yata became worried about what was happening, he approached Fushimi and said “What is happening, Saruhiko?"** _

_**“Sorry Misaki, I must go now..” Fushimi.** _

_**“I can know that.. But…” Yata.** _

_**“The elderly Usagi, was killed.” Fushimi.** _

_**“What…?!!! From the Golden King clan? How did this happen?” Yata.** _

_**“I don't know the details yet, but I have to go right away, it's an emergency.” Fushimi.** _

_**“Will you really go ..?! There are still many things that ...” Minaru.** _

_**He could not understand much, but he could not be silent when he heard Fushimi say he would leave immediately.** _

_**“Minaru, Saruhiko has important work now.” Yata.** _

_**“But Nii-Chan, you said Saru would spend the day with us!”  Minaru.** _

_**“Sorry…” Fushimi.** _

_**Yata looked astonished at Fushimi who was looking at them.** _

_**“I will come later ...” Fushimi.** _

_**Minaru was not satisfied with that, he was still disappointed while looking at Fushimi.** _

_**“It’s a promise…” Fushimi added.** _

_**“Okay! Saru promised me, you will not forget your promise, isn't it ??” Minaru.** _

_**“Sure..” Fushimi.** _

_**Yata sighed, his brother's childish behavior was hard to deal even in this serious state, then looked seriously at Fushimi.** _

_**“I will come with you..” Yata.** _

_**“Huh…? Why?” Fushimi.** _

_**“Isn't this a serious situation?” Yata.** _

_**“You can't come! Have you forgotten?? Scepter 4 will not allow anyone unauthorized to enter into such an incident.” Fushimi.** _

_**“Keh!” Yata.** _

_**Fushimi wore his clothes which were almost dry and the he was preparing to leave.** _

__

_**“Then, I will leave now..” Fushimi said and turned to the other side towards the door.** _

_**“Saruhiko…” Yata.** _

_**Fushimi stopped in his place.** _

_**“Is there anything else?” Yata said seriously.** _

_**“What else..?” Fushimi.** _

_**“You must have more things to say to me, isn't it? But I suppose it's complicated, so I'll wait you to find an easy way to tell me, okay??” Yata.** _

_**Yata was looking at Fushimi back, where Fushimi hand was at the door, he was surprised by what Yata said.** _

_**With a faint smile, Fushimi said “Okay.”** _

_**Yata also smiled.** _

_**Fushimi left Yata home.** _

__

_**“Nii-Chan, look…” Megumi came to the place carrying a paper in her hands.** _

_**“Megumi.. What have you been doing all this time? Let me see?” Yata.** _

_**Yata grabbed the paper that Megumi wanted Yata to see.** _

_**“Heeeeh!! T-That's!!” Yata said with amazement.** _

_**“Yes!” Megumi smiled.** _

_**Yata was meditating, smiling gently.** _

_**“This me, and Saruhiko..?” Yata.** _

_**That paper, a painting drawn by Megumi, she drew both Yata and Fushimi.** _

__

_**“You are really skilled! I can't believe you drawing such an amazing painting!” Yata said as he held the painting, gently placing his other hand on the head of his little sister.** _

_**“Where is Saru..? I want him to see that…” Megumi.** _

_**“Sorry Megumi, today I will play with you, and Saruhiko will come on another day.” Yata with almost a sad voice.** _

_**Yata looked at his little sister, she also looked sad, the painting she worked hard to draw, Fushimi couldn't see it.** _

_**“Megumi..” Yata.** _

_**“Hm..?” Megumi.** _

_**“Hold it for a moment.” Yata said, then he gave her the painting to hold, and pressed the PDA in his hand.** _

_**“I took a picture of your drawing, don't worry, I'll send it to Saruhiko and he will see it, isn't that great!” Yata.** _

_**“Yes…” Megumi smiled.** _

_**“Even your Nii-chan will save it with his important thing, Thank you Megumi!” Yata smiled.** _

_**“Nii-chan, Hehe…” Megumi.** _

_**“Let’s go to Minaru and play together..” Yata.** _

_**Yata told his mother that Fushimi had an emergency work for this he gone immediately. She felt a bit disappointed that he was not able to spend more time in their home, she was preparing food for all of them, she told Yata to tell Fushimi to come visit them any time and they would be happy.** _

_**Fushimi was sitting and looking at the message inside his account in Jungle, while he was riding in a taxi to return to Scepter 4.** _

_**When Fushimi was at Yata home and opening the message, he was able to read its content quickly, so he shut it down immediately.** _

_**On the screen, the message was.** _

_**[Fushimi Saruhiko, the person who infiltrated JUNGLE to destroy Hisui Nagare plan, you'll be the person who is reviving this app again.** _

_**Just sit and wait for us!]** _

__

_**“How did the application come back to work?? What is meant by this message??”** _

_**Questions were running in his head.** _

_**He knew there was something serious about to get!** _

__

__

__

__

__

__


	10. Many accidents!

_**“Sorry Misaki,** **i** **must go now..” Fushimi.** _

_**“I can tell that.. But… What..?” Yata.** _

_**“The elderly Usagi, was killed.” Fushimi.** _

_**“What…?!!! From the Golden King clan? How did this happen?” Yata.** _

_***_

_**[Fushimi Saruhiko, the person who infiltrated JUNGLE to destroy Hisui Nagare plan, you'll be the person who is reviving this app again.** _

_**Just sit and wait for us!]** _

__

_**“How did the application come back to work?? What is meant by this message??”** _

_**Questions were running in his head.** _

_**Fushimi knew there was something serious about to get!** _

_***_

_**Fushimi returned to the SCEPTER 4 building, wore his formal cloth, took a look at the details of the current incident, and was ready to go where the incident occurred, where there were Munakata Reishi and Awashima Seri.** _

_**The incident occurred in Mihashira Tower, the base of the Golden Clan, where the Elderly Usagi body was found there.** _

__

_**The suspected of infiltrating someone inside, but so far the search for the perpetrator and any other evidence is still under way** _

__

_**There is a doubt that someone infiltrated the inside, but it has not been found yet. The search is still going on about the way in which he infiltrated, and his intentions.** _

__

_**“It's really a big problem…” Fushimi sighed while holding papers to report on situation developments.** _

__

_**While Fushimi was about to leave, suddenly the siren sounded in the building.** _

__

_**Fushimi clicked his tongue uncomfortably.** _

__

_**“What happens this time?” Fushimi asked.** _

__

_**Enomoto, who was in the data processing room on his computer, turned to him and said “We had a report about another incident in the city.”** _

__

_**“Huh?? So why didn't you mention this in the reports?” Fushimi.** _

__

_**“I apologize, the news was not certain, both Hidaka and Goto went to check it out, now we have news about an explosion at that place.” Enomoto.** _

__

_**“Explosion..?” Fushimi.** _

_**  
“Yes, sir.” Enomoto.** _

_**“We have information about injured there, what should we do?”** **Fuse asked.**_

_**Fushimi clicked on his tongue.** _

_**“Okay, I'll go there first, you continue to follow here and tell us all the information that comes to you” Fushimi.** _

__

_**“Yes, sir...”** _

__

_**After locating the other incident, he was walking quickly to the place.** _

__

_**“Damn, it was just one holiday day! Everything happened in this day!” Fushimi was saying in his mind.** _

__

_******* _

__

_**In the explosion place, a gray smoke rising up at the site.** _

_**Fushimi arrived at the place and joined both Hidaka and Goto.** _

_**The criminal managed to escape, because he was in a crowded place full of people, where SCEPTER4, whose priority was to protect civilians and minimize injuries to the lower event.** _

__

_**Curious onlookers gathered in chaotic crowds even as several blue-painted vehicles arrived on the scene. Boots clicking against the ground.** _

__

_**In the middle of this mess, Fushimi was turning around and there seeking about the suspect, but the crowds around him were annoying.** _

_**Fushimi dishing out the orders in a cutting tone.** _

__

_**“I am a registered nurse. Is there anything I can help with?”  The voice among the people in the first row.** _

__

_**“Well, we’re carrying the injured over there, so can you maybe go take a look at them?” Fushimi.** _

__

__

_**“Yes, sir…!” The woman answered and moved forward.** _

_**When she got closer to Fushimi she was able to see his face clearly.** _

__

_**When she was staring at him, she recalled an incident that had happened five years earlier.** _

_******* _

_**At that time, she was strolling around the city, like she was today, when a man walking from the opposite direction suddenly coughed up blood and collapsed right in front of her.** _

__

_**Normally, when falling, a person would instinctively try to use their arms to prop themselves, but that tall man just toppled over with all the considerable momentum of an unbroken fall like a baby whose neural network had yet to finish developing.** _

__

_**Although she was paralyzed with surprise for a moment, the woman rushed over to the man, kneeling next to him.** _

__

_**“Sir, do you suffer from a chronic disease? Do you have your medicine with you? Someone, please call an ambulance!” She said while she was helping him.** _

__

_**“Gentleman over there in yellow clothes, please make the call!” She pointed at one of the bystanders who was trying to film the scene with his PDA, he was thrown for a loop for a few moments before starting to dial the number.** _

__

_**Meanwhile, the prostrate man, who didn’t appear to even realize he had collapsed as he was starting at the blood on his hand - there was so much of it that it had painted the limb red entirely - suddenly howled with wild laughter.** _

__

_**“Ahahahaha! What is this?! Am I going to die?! You’re kidding me! Oh damn! I can’t die! If I die, he’ll be so relieved! Crap! It sucks so super hard! I don’t want to die, duh! Gyahahahahaha!”** _

__

_**The eccentric behavior of the collapsed man who was convulsing with laughter as he yelled how he didn’t want to die, startled her and the people witnessing it, the ring of the curious bystanders around us backing away as a result.** _

__

__

_**She accompanied the ambulance to an emergency hospital and described to the staff what happened, but what became of the man after that, she didn't know. She could only hope he could get better and leave hospital, but the chances were he suffered from some far-advanced disease was high.** _

_******* _

_**Remembering that strange scene, she was staring at Fushimi's face, the image of that man who was laughing hysterically and refusing death, and the image of the young man in front of her made her feel puzzled.** _

__

_**“No, it couldn't be. The troop seemed exceedingly young, looking to be barely in his twenties. It had been more than 5 years since that incident, so it surely couldn't be the same person…”** **The woman was thinking.**_

__

_**“Hey! Will you help or will you continue to stare at me?” Fushimi.** _

__

_**“Excuse me, I will help immediately!” After she noticed the matter, she said with some confusion.** _

__

_**The only thing she knew about that incident from five years was that person's name after being identified at the hospital, Fushimi Niki.** _

__

_******* _

_**After SCEPTER 4 take control of the place, Fushimi was standing with Hidaka and Goto as the woman approached him.** _

_**“Emmr.. Excuse me…” The woman.** _

__

_**“Hmm..?” Fushimi.** _

__

_**“I apologize for staring at you a little while ago, but there's something that bothers me since I saw you” The woman.** _

_**“What?” With cold eyes, Fushimi turned towards her.** _

__

_**“Do you know someone called Fushimi Niki?” The woman asked.** _

__

_**Upon hearing that name, Fushimi freezes in his place with a shock look.** _

_**“Ha?? Fushimi Niki?? Fushimi San is he your relative?”** **Hidaka asked while he was standing looking at them.** _

_**“Fushimi..?? So your name is Fushimi too!! As I completely thought!” The woman** **said enthusiastically after she knew he had the same name. “You look exactly like him!! That's why I initially thought you were that person!”**_

__

_**“Hm…?” Goto looking at Fushimi who was standing motionless and unanswered.** _

_**“Fushimi San..?” Hidaka asked.** _

__

_**After seeing this, the woman felt more confused, but she remembered that Fushimi Niki person was very sick, so maybe he no longer here, making her realize that she might have said something wounded the person standing in front of her!** _

__

__

_**“I apologize ... That person was ill, right? so maybe he is no longer ...” She said in a way that looked sad as if she was pitying the young man standing in front of her.** _

__

_**“Shut up!” When Fushimi heard that, the shock inside him become an outraged anger, he said in a way that sounded like shouting** _

__

_**His reaction has made the women and both Hidaka and Goto open their eyes in shock.** _

__

_**“I'll go to Mihashira Tower now and I leave the rest here to you.” Fushimi clicking his tongue angrily.** _

__

_**He walked away from the place, while the sound of his angry feet were heard.** _

__

_**“Sorry… I didn’t mean anything bad…” The woman bent to Hidaka and Goto apologizing for what happened.** _

__

_**“No.. You didn’t do anything wrong” Goto.** _

_**“But why did Fushimi San become so angry and serious?” Hidaka.** _

_**“Who knows...” Goto.** _

_**“Probably the person named Fushimi Niki, is a person dear to him, and I hurt him when I mentioned his name ..” The woman.** _

_**“Huh..? Why??” Goto.** _

_**“But who is this person?” Hidaka.** _

_**“He was a young man with the same face, but not wearing glasses” The Woman.** _

_**“His older brother..?” Goto asked.** _

_**“I don't think Fushimi San has a bigger brother” Hidaka.** _

_**“Then his father..?” Goto.** _

_**“Maybe..” The woman.** _

_**“What happened to that person..?” Hidaka asked.** _

_**“I saw him suddenly collapsing in the street and coughing blood, he was apparently very ill ..” The Woman.** _

__

_**“I see..** **Maybe you are right,**   **so he became so angry” Hidaka.**_

_**“I'm really sorry.”** _

__

_**“Huh? But I do not think Fushimi San will become angry for such a thing!” Goto.** _

_**“Hey Goto! Fushimi San is a human too!!” Hidaka.** _

__

_**“I know! Don’t get angry too!” Goto.** _

__

_**“Excuse me, but I did what I could do here. I wanted to accompany the injured but they said that there was no need and I could help with my works in the hospital.” The woman.** _

__

_**“Ah! Thank you! You've helped us a lot here, we appreciate this.” Hidaka.** _

_**“It's my duty, well now I'll go.” The woman said, and she left.** _

__

_**“By the way Goto, is there any news about the elder of the golden clan incident?” Hidaka asked.** _

_**“Enomoto said that they hadn't found any evidence of him yet, maybe they broke the protection system for Mihashira Tower.  They are still investigating.” Goto.** _

_**“Even if they broke the system of protection  ... To kill this way ...” Hidaka.** _

_**“Yes, this hasn't happened before ...” Goto.** _

__

_***_

  * _**“You look exactly like him!! That's why I initially thought you were that person!”**_



_**Despite the passage of time, he reached Mihashira Tower, but the words of that nurse still hesitate in his head and make him feel angry and upset.**_

_**“I look like him so what! I'm not like that person!” Fushimi said angrily as he walked.** **“This sounds stupid!”**_

  * _**“You won't become like your father.”**_
  * _**“That won't happen. It's okay Saruhiko”**_



_**Remember those words that Yata told him today, but he still feels angry and uncomfortable because of the nurse's words!** _

_**“Fushimi!!!” Awashima were coming from the other direction.** _

_**“Lieutenant..?” Fushimi.** _

_**“What are you doing all the time?! You don't know what the situation here!!” With her angry voice, Fushimi clicked his tongue.** _

_**“Yes, I came directly from the day of my vacation, and there was another incident in the city. The criminal person escaped, and there were civilian casualties, and here I am, it's not as if I were sitting!” Fushimi.** _

__

_**“Ah! I apologize.. I forgot that today you have a vacation.. Anyway go to the Captain immediately and they need you in the security room.” With his continuous and surprising words, Awashima realized that she was in a hurry.** _

_**“Yes, sir…” Fushimi.** _

_**He continued his walk until he reached where the Captain was and where the body was found.** _

_**“Captain …” Fushimi said.** _

_**On his voice,   Munakata Reishi turned and the person who was standing with him.** _

_**“Fushimi Kun…” Munakata.** _

_**On that scene, Fushimi eyes fell on the person who was standing with the Captain, a long young man with white hair.** _

_**“I see ... You haven't seen me this way yet ..” The young man with the white hair said.** _

_**“He is Adolf K. Weismann, Isana Yashiro real body.”  Munakata.** _

_**“I see…” Fushimi said while he was looking with the tip of his eye to that person.** **“So ... the killer came from the outside??” Fushimi asked.**_

_**Isana Yashiro, the silver king, the golden clan was admitting him, he is the friend of their king Daikaku Kokujōji.** _

_**“We have not been sure of this yet, but we've been checking out nearby and the search is ongoing.” Munakata. “You didn't exist from the beginning so I tell you what we are now.”** _

_**“Yes, sir…” Fushimi.** _

_**“That's why we need your help, Fushimi Kun.” Isana Yashiro** **looked at Fushimi.**_

_**“Yes, I will collect the information and work on it.” Fushimi said.** _

_**“I rely on you, and I also want you to check the entire security system with them, we can't depend to anyone in important information like this.” Isana Yashiro.** _

_**“Yes, sir…” Fushimi.** _

_**Isana Yashiro smiled, and for a moment Fushimi felt disturbed.** _

_**“Please, lead him to the control room.” Isana Yashiro turned to one of the members of the golden clan next to him,** _

_**“Yes, sir…” The** **Usagi said.** _

_**With this, Fushimi went with him to the control room.** _

_**The smile on the face of Isana Yashiro disappeared.** _

_**“You intend to act as their king now?” Munakata asked.** _

_**“No… Their king is only Lieutenant.” Isana Yashiro. “Daikaku Kokujōji dedicated his life to doing his work perfectly, I have a responsibility and I now have to devote my life to it!”** _

__

_**“And what is your responsibility?” Munakata with a cold eyes.** _

_**“It's clear, isn't it, Munakata San?” Isana said.** _

_**“Hmm” Munakata.** _

_**“We have a common purpose now, nothing prevents us from acting together!” Isana. “In addition, I can't find the actor alone, SCEPTER 4 power is essential!”** _

_**“And SCEPTER 4 will work with you, as long as our logo remains, the work for order! We will cooperate in finding and accounting the criminal!” Munakata.** _

_**“Thank you, Munakata San…” Isana smilled.** _

_**Munakata left the place.** _

_**Isana Yashiro stood staring at the place where the body of the Elderly Usagi was before they move him, he was with a shock and couldn't believe when he was informed of the incident, tried to hold himself in front of everyone, but he felt the hatred inside him.** _

__

_**“How they kill a good person like him? What he did even deserves to be killed!”** _

__

_**Whatever the motives, he whispered inside that he wouldn’t forgive them!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that I don't need to complete the story if I can't find any comment to give an opinion!!


	11. The one who have three colors.

**_The one who have three colors._ **

****

**_“What did you get, Fushimi Kun?”_ **

****

**_Isana Yashiro, the silver king, staring at the screens for some time, before asked Fushimi, who was working on the computer with a group of members of the golden clan._ **

**_The blue king left Mihashira Tower, and some members of the blue clan remained in front of and inside the building. They were still on alert and searching for the murderer who had killed the Elder Usagi._ **

**_Fushimi was given a role in the research of tower systems to obtain any evidence of the circumstances of the incident._ **

**_While he was gradually get the information, it seems that the silver king was the less impatient about that._ **

**_“Well as a start, the system here has many flaws, properly it hasn't been monitored during the recent period.” Fushimi replied quietly._ **

**_“Which means there is a possibility that the killer could infiltrate depending on that?” Isana asked._ **

**_“Hmmm…” Fushimi. “There is something else important about that, the surveillance cameras were off in the hall where the crime took place.”_ **

**_“What..?!” With some shock, Isana wondered._ **

**_The members of the gold clan were in a tension, they knew it, but they were confused about what it meant to them._ **

**_“Yes… Apparently, this damage was present at least a week ago.”_** **_Fushimi replied while he was displaying some data and calculations on the screen._**

**_“That's why you couldn't find the information about the incident?” Isana looked at the member of the golden clan next to him._ **

**_“Please excuse us, we weren't sure about that.” The member said._ **

**_“That's not all, isn't it?”_** **_Fushimi said in a tone of doubt directed to that member._**

**_“What do you mean?” The member asked._ **

**_“What I mean, there's a possibility that someone messed with the system before the incident, right?” Fushimi._ **

**_“How dare you!” An angry voice from a member there._ **

**_“Fushimi Kun… It's not nice to doubt those around you that way.” Isana smiled, trying to ease the atmosphere there._ **

**_“I just told the truth” Fushimi clicked his tongue._ **

**_“At the moment, I understand that the person who infiltrated here had prepared everything, maybe he managed to sneak in here some way before that. Isn't that possible?” Isana asked._ **

**_“Everything is possible, and if it is true, here... Must be evidence of his former entry into the place and his tampering with the system of security.” Fushimi._ **

**_“Then, I rely on you to investigate that... Fushimi...” Isana, who approach Fushimi, has just touched his shoulder and suddenly stopped talking._ **

**_For the moments he put his hands on his shoulder, Isana was like someone in sudden shock._ **

**_“Hmm…?!” Fushimi wondering about his strange behavior._ **

**_At one moment, there was a green spark that interacted between Fushimi body and Isana._ **

**_At the same time, Fushimi moved away from his place, and Isana pulled his hand quickly too._ **

**_“I’m Sorry…” Fushimi with some tension and surprise._ **

**_“No…” Isana said after a little silence._ **

**_Fushimi turned his face to the other side with tension._ **

**_He did not understand why the green color suddenly appeared from his body, the green spark was emitted from his body without his will._ **

**_The rest of the people were astonished._ **

**_“Fushimi Kun...” In that strange atmosphere, Isana said._ **

**_“Yes…?” Fushimi._ **

**_“Do you have three colors now?” Isana._ **

**_“Yes..” With this sudden question, Fushimi feel some discomfort, but he quickly answered him._ **

**_“Can you use the three colors?” Isana._ **

**_“Yes.” Fushimi._ **

**_Isana took a silent thinking posture as he stared at Fushimi._ **

**_Fushimi know that, for this he did not feel really comfortable, it's strange for someone to get two colors, but it's the strangest that gets three colors at the same time._ **

**_This wasn't a good thing as far as he knew, it signaled the time he spent circulating among the kings as the Stray cat._ **

**_“Is something wrong…?” Fushimi asked with an annoyed face._ **

**_“Ah.. Sorry… No it’s nothing.” Isana said._ **

**_With the face of someone who didn't believe his words, Fushimi looked at him with an angry feeling._ **

**_“I’m really sorry…” Isana, who felt this, laughed with a sarcastic voice. “But I didn't know that.”_ **

**_“I thought Hisui Nagare didn't give you his Aura... Knowing that cautious person, I thought he doubted you from the beginning and didn't do that as a precautionary measure.” Isana looked at him seriously._ **

**_That bring back to his memory a memories he didn't want to remember._ **

**_Yes, Hisui Nagare knew from the start Fushimi his goal and plan, but didn't do anything to him until the last moment, treated him as if he was one of his comrades, and gave him a real chance to be one of them, it isn't strange to give him his from the King Aura!_ **

**_“Well, I'll leave you now to complete your work. Please keep me informed of any new information.” Isana said with smiling, then left the place._ **

**_Fushimi sighed and sat down and started clicking on his computer to work again._ **

**_“So, you can use three colors?” One of the Usagi, members of the golden clan, said with a sarcastic voice._ **

**_Hearing this, Fushimi turned back angrily._ **

**_“It’s not your business!!” Fushimi yelled._ **

**_No matter who is in front of him, certainly he will not be able to see the their face, all members wearing a mask and has ears what looks like a rabbit for this they called ‘Usagi’_ **

**_“Yes, this isn't my business. I am not a member of Scepter 4 as you know. But it's funny for someone like you who have three colors to accuse others of betrayal, isn't it?!”_ **

**_“What..?!!!” Fushimi said angrily._ **

**_“But if this incident happened and we have someone like you who has three colors, he will be the first person we will suspect, someone like you used to betray kings isn't entitled to point fingers to others, did you understand that?!” With his sudden words that were a mixture of irony and facts. The Usagi disappeared from the place with with some of his companions._ **

**_With the words that Usagi said, Fushimi couldn't able to say anything._ **

**_He didn't know if he was right or not, but Fushimi sat down and continued his work with an irritated feeling._ **

**_Isana was at the main entrance of Mihashira Tower, leaving the place until he heard someone calling out his name._ **

  * **_“Shiro!!!”_**



**_“Kuroh…?” After seeing the person who was running toward him, he could know that he was Kuroh._ **

**_Kuroh, who was running, arrived and stood in front of him picking up his breath._ **

**_“What are you doing here..?” Isana asked._ **

**_“That’s my line! I heard the news, why didn't you tell us and went on your own?” Kuroh with a scolding voice._ **

**_“I'm very sorry, but it was a suddenly call, I left the lesson and came here quickly.” Isana said justified the matter._ **

**_“Is he really ... killed?” Kuroh asked._ **

**_“Yes…” Isana with a sad look._ **

**_“I see…_** **_Who is the killer?” Kuroh._**

**_“They don't know yet, they are still gathering information inside.” Isana._ **

**_“What we can do..?” Kuroh._ **

**_“We still can't do anything right now... Scepter 4 working hard on this, they surround the building and search here and there.”_ **

**_“But…” Kuroh._ **

**_“I know… I can't just sit without doing anything …” Isana._ **

**_Although his words seemed strange to Kuroh, he walked silently beside him._ **

**_At the same time, Fushimi was working alone in the security and information room. The people who were working with him from the golden clan came out before minutes when the Usagi summoned them for some matter._ **

**_***_ **

**_From behind the shadows, someone was watching everything inside the building._ **

  * **_“The target is in the cage.”_**



**_“And the obstacles?”_ **

**_“They are gone…”_ **

**_“Very well… Then do it”_ **

**_“Yes, sir…”_ **

****

**_***_ **

  ** _As he pressed the keys of the computer, Fushimi heard a strange sound._**

**_“Hmm…” Fushimi._ **

**_At one moment there was an explosion in the room, followed by several explosions with several parts of the tower._ **

**_Smoke was rising from so many places!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****
> 
> Okay, I wanted the chapter to be longer than that, but it ended like that.
> 
> *****


	12. Missing!

_**As he pressed the keys of the computer, Fushimi heard a strange sound.** _

_" **Hmm…" Fushimi.**_

_**At one moment there was an explosion in the room, followed by several explosions in several parts of the tower.** _

_**Smoke was rising from so many places!** _

**_There were several explosions in the tower, something surprising and unexpected. The tower was on the alert state after the killing incident, and something like this happened without anyone's expectation._ **

**_The members of the golden clan and members of the blue clan were inside the tower. Some of them were affected by the explosions, and others were trapped inside. The rest were evacuating the injured from the inside._ **

**_A few minutes later, a lot of Scepter 4 cars arrived to the place, as well as a number of ambulances, and the place became in a big mess!_ **

_" **How can this happen?" Isana stood among the crowds, looking pale after seeing the smoke rising from the tower.**_

_" **Who think they planned for all this!" Kuroh.**_

**_Hurry and get the injured here!_ **

**_One of Scepter 4 was shouting._ **

**_After seeing him, Isana moves forward to that man._ **

_" **How are the rescue operations?" Isana asked the Blue cloth man.**_

_" **Huh…?" The person said as if he was asking a question to the man in front of him. "Who are you?"**_

_" **He is the silver king."**_ **_Kuroh said as he moved toward them._ **

**_The man surprised for a moment, then showed his respect._ **

_" **Yes, sir… We have transferred a number of the injures and we are still working to move the rest, there are still some inside, and we are working to help extinguish the fires that resulted from the explosions to get inside and save the rest."**_

_" **Shiro…I will help them" Kuroh.**_

_" **Wait… I will go too" Isana.**_

_" **No… You are not an immortal King anymore, and also since that incident you no longer have the power like before, so leave this to me." Kuroh.**_

**_At one moment he felt real helplessness. Even if he went with him it might just be a burden and become stuck as the others inside the tower._ **

_" **Then I will leave that to you, Kuroh…" Isana.**_

_" **Leave it to me, but I wonder where I should start, I think it would be better if I climbed in instead of passing through the front door." Kuroh said while looked up at the tall tower floors.**_

**_Suddenly, Isana's eyes widened as if he had seen something._ **

_" **Where is Fushimi Kun?" Isana looked at the Blue man.**_

_" **Fushimi San..? We haven't seen him yet." The Blue man**_

_" **Does this mean that he is still inside?" Isana asked.**_

_" **Most likely, some of our men are still stuck inside." The Blue man**_

_" **I got it, thank you for the information, Kuroh come at the other side..."**_

**_Isana ran to the opposite side, and Kuroh._ **

_" **Shiro…?" Kuroh said while they are running.**_

_" **I met Fushimi Kun a little while ago, I asked Munakata San to let him inspect the tower's protection system. He is adept at those things as you know." Isana.**_

_" **I see." Kuroh.**_

_" **I hope the explosions didn't last that room!" Isana smiled in a strange way.**_

_" **Shiro..?!" Kuroh.**_

_" **You know that this wish is naive." Isana.**_

_" **What do you mean?" Kuroh.**_

_" **Think carefully, if the murderer has a specific goal of destroying the tower, he will initially wipe out any evidence of the murder case!" Isana.**_

**_They were running until they reached the other side, suddenly Isana stopped._ **

_" **Didn't I say that? There is no way this room didn't catch one of the explosions." Isana smiled.**_

**_His smile is full of disappointment, as if he wished it had not happened but he was aware of the truth._ **

_" **It's useless to say anything now, Fushimi Kun was with some the Golden Clan members, Kuroh please help them if they are stuck inside." Isana.**_

_" **I got it" Kuroh said then he used his power, and reached the room that Isana referred to, where he remained looking from the lower.**_

**_Kuroh arrived inside the room, where he was coughing hard from the smoke inside the place._ **

_" **Is there anyone here?" Kuroh wondered inside.**_

**_Using some of his ability, the smoke around him was dissipating and this allowed him to search through the room, but he wasn't able to find anyone there._ **

**_After checking the room, there was no trace of anyone there._ **

**_Kuroh went out of the room to the next door where he kept coughing for a while._ **

**_Then, using his PDA, he called Isana and told him that no one was there and that they probably had gone out without any trouble._ **

_" **I see… Be careful, I will wait on the main gate, then alter…" Isana close the call.**_

**_He sighed as if he felt some comfort._ **

_" **Hahaaahhh"**_

**_His eyes widened then he looked around him._ **

**_That was the voice of a sarcastic smile from someone nearby._ **

_" **Who!" Isana called.**_

**_He looked around and started to run but he didn't find anything._ **

**_When nothing was found, he went to the main gate where everyone stood._ **

_" **Oh God… You were still here, Isana Yashiro…" The Blue King, Munakata Reishi said when he see Isana.**_

_" **No.. I had left the place minutes before the incident." Isana.**_

_" **I see…**_   ** _It's strange that this happened after we left the place, right?" Munakata._**

_" **Yeah.. I thought about it too, maybe these explosions were triggered by remotely activated bombs." Isana.**_

_" **So you think that too." Munakata smiled.**_

_" **They seem to have gotten us ..." Isana. "Even the evidence that might have led us to them, it has been completely erased."**_

_" **Completely erased, huh…" Munakata.**_

**_Many minutes passed until they were able to control the place._ **

**_All those who were trapped inside were identified and rescued, and most fires are extinguished._ **

**_Kuroh returned to where Isana, where he was helped them rescue._ **

_" **Thanks for your help, Yatogami Kuroh Kun…" Munakata said, when he saw his help.**_

_" **No.. I didn't do…" He would say before he stopped talking and started coughing.**_

_" **Kuroh, are you alright?" Isana asked wordily.**_

_" **I'm fine, don't worry." Kuroh.**_

_" **However, you have to check your safety, let them care about you if you want." Munakata said referring to the nurses and doctors deployed in the area, where they were treating injuries caused by the explosion as well as suffocation due to smoke.**_

_" **There is no need…" Kuroh.**_

_" **Captain !" One of them was coming from afar.**_

_" **Awashima Kun… What…?" Munakata.**_

**_Awashima arrived at the scene and picked up her breath and then said "Have you communicated with Fushimi?"_ **

_" **Fushimi Kun…? No… I have not communicated with him yet, why?" Munakata.**_

_" **He is still missing… We don't know where he is yet!" Awashima.**_

_" **Eh..?!" Isana said, who listened attentively to their dialogue.**_

_" **He was in the tower, right? Wasn't he helping you?" Munakata.**_

_" **We thought so, but no one saw him, and we counted all our members who were inside, he was the only person who is missing!" Awashima.**_

_" **When I left the tower, Fushimi Kun was in the security and the room information." Isana.**_

**_Awashima looked at him with concern._ **

_" **I checked that room at first and there was no one there, so we thought he came out with the rest." Kuroh.**_

_" **Yes, our men searched the room and didn't find him there, and they also searched the entire tower for any injured people, but we didn't find him during the search!" Awashima.**_

_" **What about the Usagi…? The Golden Clan member who were with him?" Isana.**_

_" **Eh…? We still don't know with whom who was, but all members of the golden clan were found." Awashima.**_

_" **Then we need to ask them…**_   ** _They were three!" Isana._**

_" **O-okay…" Awashima.**_

_" **Awashima Kun, ask them to come here, and continue searching around the tower and around the place, he may have been injured and collapsed somewhere, ask everyone to search." Munakata.**_

_" **Yes, sir!" Awashima.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the reason that I stop or the chapter is short, simply because the writing takes a long time, and I write as much as I have time and according to the event itself, so there may be a long chapter and a short one, that all depends on time!


	13. Suspect.

 

* * *

_"_ **_Captain!" One of them was coming from afar._ **

_"_ **_Awashima Kun… What…?" Munakata._ **

_**Awashima arrived at the scene and picked up her breath and then said "Have you communicated with Fushimi?"** _

_"_ **_Fushimi Kun…? No… I have not communicated with him yet, why?" Munakata._ **

_"_ **_He is still missing… We don't know where he is yet!" Awashima._ **

_"_ **_Eh..?!" Isana said, who listened attentively to their dialogue._ **

_"_ **_He was in the tower, right? Wasn't he helping you?" Munakata._ **

_"_ **_We thought so, but no one saw him, and we counted all our members who were inside, he was the only person who is missing!" Awashima._ **

_"_ **_When I left the tower, Fushimi Kun was in the security and the room information." Isana._ **

_**Awashima looked at him with concern.** _

_"_ **_I checked that room at first and there was no one there, so we thought he came out with the rest." Kuroh._ **

_"_ **_Yes, our men searched the room and didn't find him there, and they also searched the entire tower for any injured people, but we didn't find him during the search!" Awashima._ **

_"_ **_What about the Usagi…? The Golden Clan member who were with him?" Isana._ **

_"_ **_Eh…? We still don't know with whom who was, but all members of the golden clan were found." Awashima._ **

_"_ ** _Then we need to ask them…_**   _ **They were three!" Isana.**_

_"_ **_O-okay…" Awashima._ **

_"_ **_Awashima Kun, ask them to come here, and continue searching around the tower and around the place, he may have been injured and collapsed somewhere, ask everyone to search." Munakata._ **

_"_ **_Yes, sir!" Awashima._ **

**_One day passed._ **

" ** _shiro" Kuroh called Isana Yashiro._**

**_He was sitting absent-minded around the table where they used to eat around._ **

**_Kuroh sighed, and approached and sat around the table._ **

" ** _You wanted to not give lessons this day, and that's why Neko really felt jealous and wanted to be absent today…. I could barely convince her to go at school, and now you sit down without doing anything ..." Kuroh._**

" ** _Sorry..." With a loud voice, Isana replied._**

**_Kuroh was staring at him, aware of his frustration, remembering what had happened with them yesterday._ **

" ** _You were not in the room when the explosion occurred, what does this mean?" Isana was questioning the three Usagi people Munakata had just called._**

" ** _Yes, sir…" The first Usagi said._**

" ** _That Scepter 4 member told us he wanted to work alone for some times, and because he was a trusted person by the Silver king, we had no objection." The second Usagi said._**

" ** _A few minutes later, the explosions began in the tower." The third Usagi said._**

" ** _But isn't that strange?_**   ** _To leave your work as simple at such a critical time?"_** ** _Munakata asked._**

" ** _It's…" The second Usagi._**

" ** _I was the person who asked them to help with some of the work. The three of them were with me and two others, and you could be sure to ask them as well." Another Usagi appeared in place._**

" ** _What was that work?"_** ** _Munakata._**

" ** _We didn't report that yet, but we had a complaint that there was a strange thing in the tower, it looked like a digital clock, so I wanted them to examine that object." The Usagi said._**

" ** _You saw one of the bombs?" With wide eyes and eagerness, Isana asked._**

" ** _Yes, sir…" Usagi._**

" ** _Why you wasn't reported this quickly? It will reduce the scale of injuries and damage we have now, right?" Munakata._**

" ** _I apologize for that, but we barely found that thing and wanted to examine. Before we started, we heard the sound of a nearby explosion, and then the other bomb began to ring, so we knew it was a bomb too, and then we left the place at the last moments." Usagi._**

" ** _Can you determine in which area the first explosion started ...?" Isana asked._**

" ** _Sure, because it was nearby, the first explosion start from the security and information room." Usagi._**

" ** _Hmm…"_** ** _Munakata._**

" ** _What does this mean, Captain?" Awashima, who was standing in the scene, looked anxiously at the captain._**

" ** _The room where Fushimi San was…" Hidaka added._**

" ** _Now our priorities are to ensure the Fushimi Kun safety."_** ** _Munakata._**

" ** _It's already a baffling situation, and no stranger one has been discovered at the scene ..." Isana._**

" ** _Doesn't this mean that person may be involved in the explosions that have occurred?" Usagi._**

" ** _Involved…?" Isana._**

" ** _I mean, he's the only person who disappeared at the time of the accident. Isn't that strange?" Usagi._**

" ** _What?"_** ** _Awashima._**

" ** _You mean that Fushimi San is accused!" Hidaka rushed angrily._**

" ** _Hidaka Kun…"_** ** _Munakata_** ** _called his name asked him to calm down._**

" ** _I'm sorry, Captain" Hidaka._**

" ** _Excuse me for that, but whatever you look at it, he is in doubt now unless he shows himself and tells us his circumstances to prove his innocence, isn't that right, Silver King?" Usagi said while he was looking at Isana._**

" ** _Of course no! You don't have to doubt him in such circumstances, we even don't know if he was okay, we don't know what happened with him! As Munakata San said, our priorities now is making sure he is okay!" Isana._**

" ** _We are sorry for that, Silver King, but we have to do our job. Now that we have spoken, we are sure that he has something to do with what happened, so his name will be among those wanted to investigate him." Usagi._**

_**While the rest listened to his words, their eyes widened after the last sentence, they suffered some shock, but Munakata remained silent without showing any emotion.** _

" ** _Captain! Please say something!" Hidaka._**

" ** _Well, I don't have any objection." Munakata said quietly._**

" ** _Captain!"_** _ **Awashima called.**_

" ** _But I have a small request from you. If you find him, tell us before you start investigating him." Munakata._**

" ** _Because this is the request from the Blue King, we will obey." Usgai._**

" ** _Now let us, as you can see we all have a lot of works."_**

_**The Usagis disappeared from the place.** _

" ** _Captain! Please tell me how you allow them to do so!"_** _ **Awashima.**_

" ** _What's the problem with that Usagi! Treats Fushimi San as a wanted criminal!" Hidaka._**

_**In the scene, there were three Usagi people, and the fourth Usagi was the one who talking to them all the time.** _

" _ **Munakata San…**_   _ **I apologize for this ..." Isana.**_

" ** _Hm…? You are not their king." Munakata._**

" ** _No, it's not like that!" Isana rushed as if he had been provoked by Munakata._**

" ** _Then what?" Munakata._**

" ** _I'm the one who asked for Fushimi Kun help in this case, and I'm the one who asked him to work with them, but now they're complaining him, and we don't know where he is either, that makes all this my mistake from the start." Isana._**

" ** _Shiro…"_** _ **Kuroh.**_

" ** _I should have let Scepter 4 do their work on their way, maybe it would have been better not to ask for the cooperation of the two clan in this way. Now things are like this, and we don't know what to do." Isana._**

" ** _Isana Yashiro… Fushimi Kun not the person who did this."_** _ **Munakata.**_

" ** _Yeah I know that without need to tell me!" Isana said angrily._**

" ** _For this reason, I will not allow them to investigate him.." Munakata._**

" ** _This is something I will not allow whatever the result."_**

_**He said this and began walking away from them.** _

" ** _You don't need to feel any responsibility, our work is the system everywhere."_**

" _ **Didn't you hide something, Shiro? You look drowned in your mind and there was a lot of thing in your mind."**_ _ **Kuroh.**_

" ** _What happened isn't something we can think of quietly, yet we are unable to do anything, isn't that frustrating?" Isana._**

" ** _Yeah I know that…" Kuroh._**

" ** _The Elderly Usagi death, Fushimi Kun disappear, the golden clan attitude, and…" Isana._**

" ** _And..?" Kuroh._**

" ** _Actually, there are two other things that occupy my thinking." Isana said and looked seriously. "You know I'm still doing research on the effect of the Dresden Slate in our body, and the people who got the power after Hisui Nagare did active it."_**

" _ **Sure, you work on it many times." Kuroh.**_

" _ **Some people have gained strength and still retain it, others have gained and lost it. I wanted to look into it more and try to estimate how long this force will remain in the world." Isana. "I still feel some of that power in me, although I can't get anything out of it now." He looked at his hand.**_

" _ **It's because the Damocles down, right?" Kuroh.**_

" _ **Yeah, in any case, there was a moment when my hand touched Fushimi Kun body, I felt a lot of aura inside him." Isana.**_

" _ **Inside Fushimi?" Kuroh.**_

" _ **Yes, and I wanted to check about that after the case, but the other incident happened and we don't know where he is now." Isana.**_

" _ **You told the blue king about that..?" Kuroh.**_

" _ **No.. I left the tower after that, and ended up as you know." Isana.**_

" _ **I see.. But what about that aura you felt? I didn't understand what that meant." Kuroh.**_

" _ **It has become a three colors user now, and this is the first time I hear about a three colors users, and there is something else that has been worrying me for some time. The people who gained the abilities were close to the JUNGLE base, and the number of those who acquired it becomes less in the farthest areas.**_   _ **This makes me worried that members of the Green Clan may have had supernatural abilities." Isana.**_

" _ **Supernatural abilities?" Kuroh.**_

" _ **I mean the J ranker,**_   _ **they were near the Slate when the energy was released from it." Isana.**_

" _ **Hm.." Kuroh.**_

" _ **Except for the Green King and the Gray King, there are three other people who are likely to have some energy, Gojo Sukuna, Mishakuji Yukari, and Fushimi Saruhiko" Isana.**_

" _ **So that what you mean…" Kuroh.**_

" _ **All this is just hypothesis, there is nothing certain!" Isana.**_

" _ **I understand that, but why are you so worried, I mean we didn't hear anything about those people, so I don't think they will cause any trouble." Kuroh.**_

" _ **This power may also be dangerous, at least it was mysterious to me within the Fushimi Kun, whether it was because of that reason, or because of the three colors within him, and also I would be worried if there were those who possessed great powers. The cases that caused the chaos were their abilities simple and it is easy to overcome and control, but what if there are those who have most powers that means more potential troubles." Isana.**_

" _ **You are so pessimistic this time, isn't it?" Kuroh.**_

" _ **I wish I were…" Isana.**_

_**At the base of the Scepter 4, they were in a state of great turmoil, because of Fushimi disappearance and their attempt to find his place or find out any evidence of what had happened with him, after ascertaining that he was not in the Mihashira Tower or around that area, they temporarily left the tower-related issues.** _

" _ **How did things go,**_ _ **Awashima Kun**_ _ **?**_

_**Munakata** _ _**was sitting in his office, where** _ _**Awashima** _ _**came to inform him of the reports.** _

" _ **I am sorry to say that, we haven't found any trace of him, there is no evidence of any places we can search until now."**_ _ **Awashima.**_

" ** _I see…"_** _ **Munakata.**_

" ** _I wonder where he went and what he really does ..."_** _ **Awashima.**_

" ** _In any case we have to keep looking for him until we finds him."_** _ **Munakata.**_

" ** _Yes, sir…_**   _ **They are still trying to locate or contact him."**_ _ **Awashima.**_

" ** _Awashima Kun…"_** _ **Munakata.**_

" ** _Yes, sir…?"_** _ **Awashima looked at**_ _ **Munakata**_ _ **, who was silent for moments.**_

" ** _I'm going to see the Red King, Kushina Anna ... Please have the necessary equipment." Finally,_** _ **Munakata**_ _ **spoke.**_

_**Awashima stood shocked for a moment, but she quickly said, "Yes, sir.", and left the place.** _

" _ **Yo…."**_

_**Yata Misaki, made a salute when he entered the Homra Bar.** _

" _ **Yo Yata San…" Some of those present responded and turned to their side conversations.**_

" _ **Welcome Yata Chan…**_   _ **How was your day yesterday?" Kusanagi.**_

" _ **It was a good day, but Saruhiko barely spent some time and hurriedly left to work, they really didn't give him time to rest." Yata.**_

_**He sat on the chair in front of Kusanagi, which was standing behind the table.** _

" _ **Well given the circumstances, I think they had to work." Kusanagi.**_

" _ **Oh yeah, you heard about that? He said the Elderly Usagi found him killed." Yata.**_

" _ **Yes, the news spread quickly, and the incident of the explosions in the tower aroused a sensation among the public." Kusanagi.**_

" _ **Explosions in the tower?" Yata asked.**_

" _ **Yata San, didn't you hear about it?" Shohei.**_

" _ **No…. What about that?" Yata**_

" _ **Yesterday there were a series of explosions in the tower and many wounded." Kusanagi.**_

" _ **Hmm…**_   _ **I haven't heard of this, you will really feel that you are in another world when you are at home!" Yata.**_

" _ **It caused a lot of activity on the net too.." San.**_

" _ **What did they say?" Yata asked San, who was browsing the news on the Internet.**_

_**San began browsing and viewing some pictures.** _

" _ **They say that there are some bombs that were inside the tower and exploded and caused great damage. There are also many injures. There are 23 Timeless Palace's, 9 casualties from Scepter 4, 11 civilian casualties and one from Scepter 4 is missing." San.**_

" _ **Hoo, it really looks like a big issue." Yata.**_

" _ **Such an incident would cause panic among the public" Kusanagi.**_

" _ **Who is behind this?" Yata.**_

" _ **They did not say anything about it." San.**_

" _ **Maybe we should investigate too." Yata.**_

" _ **You must stay away from trouble Yata Chan." Kusanagi.**_

" _ **Yes, I mean precautions for Homra." Yata.**_

" _ **We have started, I can't predict what this sentence means now." Kusanagi.**_

" _ **Hehe, don't worry Kusanagi San." Yata.**_

" _ **So what do you do now, I will not allow you to do anything reckless." Kusanagi.**_

" _ **I will ask Saruhiko about any information first." Yata said as he pressed the buttons of his watch to make contact.**_

" _ **Well, it's okay to gather information this way, Fushimi can tell us the new." Kusanagi.**_

" _ **Yeah. I am sure he has collected most of the necessary information now." Yata.**_

_**Yata pressed the contact button but no one answered him, he try calling again but didn't receiving any answer.** _

" _ **This is strange, he doesn't answer..." Yata.**_

" _ **Maybe he is busy now." Kusanagi.**_

" _ **I will try again." Yata.**_

_**Elsewhere, there was a PDA ringing on the table.** _

" _ **This PDA really annoying! It hasn't stopped ringing since yesterday!"**_

_**There was a girl, looking at the PDA without touching it, looked at the caller's name.** _

" _ **Yata Misaki, huh…**_   _ **This time the caller is a girl?"**_

" _ **What are you doing?" A reproachful voice came from behind. "I told you not to touch it!"**_

" _ **I didn't touch it ... I only was looking at the name of the caller." The girl answered in a low voice.**_

_**He stared at her for a while, then looked at the window next door.** _

" _ **He didn't wake up yet?" The man asked.**_

" _ **Yes, sir.. He hasn't moved yet." The girl.**_

" _ **It's a waste of our time, but it will be interesting to see his face when he wakes up." The man.**_

_**The girl looked at the ground silently.** _

" _ **Keep watching him and tell us when he wakes up."**_

" _ **Yes, sir…."**_

_**The man left the place.** _

_**The room was closed, with a small window allowing them to look through it.** _

_**The roof of the place was more like they were in a cave or ditch, etched into the ground.** _

_**The girl approached the window and stared at the sleeping man.** _

_**His long blue clothes, was the more visible in that dark room.** _

" _ **Fushimi Saruhiko… I wonder if he knew his circumstances or not ..."**_

_**The girl sat on the chair where she was before the PDA started ringing minutes ago, and she kept looking at the sleeping man.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to read any responses to give ideas and help to write, but since they didn't exist, I think I will stop publishing this story here.


	14. Request.

 

* * *

_**He was lying on the bed, asleep not realizing how much time he was on this case, his eyelids began to tremble as if they were forcing him to wake up.** _

_**Fushimi Saruhiko opened his eyes. The low black ceiling above him was the first thing his eyes saw, he blinked his eyes several times in an attempt to accommodate his condition.** _

_**He lifted his head off the bed slowly, but suddenly felt a severe pain in his head, he put his hands as a reaction to the pain that suddenly appeared when he trying to rise.** _

_**When he looked at his clothes, it was dirty in black.** _

_**Then he noticed a bracelet on his hand, and by looking to the other hand, there was another one.** _

" ** _Huhh!" With a wondered voice, Fushimi Saruhiko became aware of what was around him._**

" ** _What the hell….?"_**

_**He began trying to remember what happened with him.** _

_**This began when he was working in Mihashira Tower.** _

_**It started when he was working alone in the security and information room.** _

_**As he pressed the keys of the computer, Fushimi heard a strange sound.** _

" ** _Hmm…" Fushimi._**

_**He wasn't sure of that sound, but at the last moment he retreated back, as if his instinct had pushed him back.** _

_**Then there was an explosion in that room.** _

_**Fushimi was standing in the corner of the room to the farthest place he could escape when he heard that sound, and quickly spread black smoke in the place.** _

" ** _Bomb?" Fushimi said while he was looking around where the smoke is everywhere._**

_**When he wanted to start walking, another explosion was heard in a place in the tower.** _

_**He walked around the room cautiously, but quickly stumbled with some of the debris that was on the ground by the sound of other explosions and vibrations in the tower.** _

_**Then started coughing when he was breathing hard as a result of the heavy smoke.** _

_**Putting his hand to his mouth, trying to minimize the inhalation of that smoke.** _

_**He managed to go out to the next room, where he spent two minutes coughing, trying to breathe the air.** _

_**He was able to hear sirens in the tower, the sounds of chaos everywhere.** _

" ** _How can this happen?!"_**

_**Fushimi hold his PDA, to make a quick connection, but for a moment he stopped.** _

_**He clicked on his tongue in a loud voice, where he seemed to run to check the conditions. But before he moved away from that room, there was a voice inside.** _

" ** _Is there anyone?"_**

_**Suspected of having a criminal, he ran to the room again and inspected the place.** _

_**The smoke was still filling the place, he was kicking his foot to inspect the ground as he walked.** _

_**When nothing was found, he went to the door again to leave, but he soon heard the sound of movement in place.** _

_**It was a moment before he tried to turn back, but he felt a stab in his wrist.** _

" ** _Whahh!"_**

_**He jumped back in response, ready to start a fight, but he suddenly felt dizzy, barely able to stand up.** _

_**He couldn't pull out his sword, which he was holding, and soon he knelt down and his eyes were about to close.** _

_**Then he fell to the ground, looking toward that room, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.** _

_**Although he was able to hear the sound of feet coming from that direction approaching him, but he wasn't able to see anything!** _

_**Then he closed his eyes without understanding what happened.** _

_**Remembering that, his eyes widened in shock, barely able to realize that he was now in unknown place.** _

_**Looking at his wrist, there were traces of the injection still visible.** _

" ** _Hypnotic? What a cheap trick ..."_**

" ** _But how did he do it? I'm sure I wasn't able to see anyone ... But the sound ..." He was thinking inside, and with the sound of the feet he heard approaching him before he closed his eyes._**

_**Then he stares at the bracelet for a while.** _

_**Now he is able to know clearly, his sword, the knives he usually have, and his PDA are not here and finally this bracelets, he could understand what about that.** _

_**These bracelets were known in Scepter 4. They are used to subdue the power of criminals when they are arrested, the criminal will not be able to use his power while these bracelets are in his hand.** _

" ** _So it's like that from the start…"_**

_**Keeping his calm, knowing that he is in a place where he couldn't get out, he walked toward that small window beside the closed door.** _

_**He looked into the next room where there was a girl sitting reading in a book.** _

_**His glasses weren't on his eyes, so he wasn't able to see this person face who is sitting there, but he was able to tell that she was a girl, by her long black hair.** _

**_The girl was reading a book in her hands. She noticed Fushimi standing next to the window. She closed the book and approached the window._ **

_**The girl looked at him coldly, while he looking down on her, and they were silent until the girl started talking.** _

" ** _Aren't you really amazing? You didn't start screaming or calling and asking for help?"_**

_**But Fushimi remained staring silently.** _

" ** _Would you say something? Like why I'm here and what do you want from me?"_**

" ** _I don't have to ask right? Since I have been brought to this place, this means that someone wants something from me, so I will be told sooner or later ..." Fushimi with a quiet and relief voice, he answered with all confident._**

_**For a moment, she surprised by his answer and his calm in such circumstances, she smiled and said.** _

" ** _Yes, you are right, the person who brought you here will come soon, and I informed him since you started regaining consciousness."_**

" ** _Give me my glasses ..." Fushimi._**

" ** _Huh?" The girl was surprised._**

" ** _It isn't as if my glasses are a weapon, so give it to me!" Fushimi told her for the second time._**

" ** _So you're ordering me like this in such circumstances, you're really an eccentric boy!" Girl._**

_**As they stared at each other, the phone rang.** _

" ** _Ahhh! One more time!" The girl said with an annoying voice!_**

" ** _My PDA…?" Fushimi turned to the sound direction from the window tip._**

" ** _Yeah…." The girl said as she was walking towards the phone._**

" ** _Yata Misaki… This girl has been trying to contact you for some time." She said as she looked at the phone screen._**

_**Fushimi looked at her silently then said. "Hey…."** _

" ** _What..?"_**

" ** _How long has it been since I was brought to this place?" Fushimi asked._**

" ** _Well let's see... Its equivalent of 23 hours."_**

" ** _Then it's a full day ..." Fushimi think inside._**

_**Fushimi turned back and walked toward the bed and sat on its side.** _

" ** _That person you talked about ... when he will come!" They weren't able to see each other, Fushimi preferred to sit down and wait._**

" ** _He... He will arrive here soon ..." The girl answered in a troubled voice._**

" ** _Hff" Fushimi sighed._**

" ** _Anyways, I have to think quietly about these circumstances..._**   _ **I wonder what they want from me ... And ..." Fushimi sat, thinking about what to do...**_

_**In Homra Bar.** _

_**Yata Misaki was looking at his watch, then sighing saying. "He doesn't answer his phone.."** _

" ** _Well, I want to ask Seri Chan about the case, but I also don't want you to hear the details and rush like you always did, Yata Chan." Kusanagi._**

_**They were talking a little while ago about the case at the Mihashira Tower, where the public is talking about it and the news has spread everywhere.** _

" ** _I know that Kusanagi San, I just wanted to ask him what happened." Yata._**

" ** _Well OK, I'll ask Seri Chan about that case." Kusanagi._**

_**When Kusanagi pressed his phone to make the call, Anna appeared as she descends the stairs.** _

" ** _Anna…?" When Yata noticed Anna, as she was walking in confusion._**

" ** _Is there something, Anna ...?" Kusanagi._**

_**Anna walked quietly, until she reached the table next to them, then looked at the door and said. "Reisi and the others are coming here."** _

" ** _Munakata San and others…?" At a moment of shock, Kusanagi said, his eyes wide._**

" ** _The Blue King…?" Yata asked._**

_**While everyone looked at here in surprise, someone came running and opened the door.** _

" ** _The blue clothes are coming here!"_**

_**After saying this, everyone at the Bar became in turmoil.** _

" ** _Calm down, everyone!" Kusanagi said nervously to all who had suddenly risen from their places._**

_**The blue clothes, and those who known as Scepter 4, many things have happened between them and Homra in the past, and despite their cooperation in fighting the Green Clan with the silver king, the atmosphere between them is still tense.** _

_**Their sudden arrival brought confusion among those present and raised many questions about their purpose, which they assumed were bad for the first moment.** _

_**After a few moments, some of Scepter 4 men were standing near the bar, where Munakata and Awashima stood in front of the door in front of everyone.** _

_**As everyone stared at them, Awashima began to speak.** _

" ** _Kusanagi Izumo, we apologize for our sudden arrival, but it is an emergency."_**

_**Hearing that, Kusanagi said with a smile. "No, no ... You can come in."** _

" ** _Excuse me…" Munakata._**

_**They walked inside.** _

" ** _I'm glad to see you here today, are you doing well?" Munakata said with a smile to Anna._**

" ** _Yes…" Annd._**

" ** _My, my... You all seem quite upset.. Aren't you Homra...?" With a provocative smile, he said, addressing those there._**

_**They looked at them with annoyed, alert looks.** _

" ** _Of course, who comes with this armed presence!" Kusanagi was thinking inside him._**

_**Then Kusanagi said with a smile "Everyone, can you leave us alone for a while?"** _

_**By saying this, they left, without saying a word, with sharp glances as they left.** _

" ** _This will help us." Munakata._**

" ** _Why Blue King is here?" Yata asked._**

" ** _Oya, oya..._**   _ **You really look at me as a bad person, don't you?" Munakata.**_

" ** _He doesn't mean this ... But it's strange for you to come here ..." Kusanagi._**

" ** _You are right in this, actually, I am here to ask a request from the Red King ..." Munakata._**

" ** _From me…?" Anna._**

" ** _That's right, at first, can you still use your ability?" Munakata._**

" ** _My Red is still here…But…" Anna said as she looked at her hand._**

" ** _Unstable" Munakata asked._**

" ** _Yes.." Anna._**

" ** _I thought so ... But I ask you when you can use it to use it for us, Scepter 4." Munakata._**

" ** _Hey, wait! Why should Anna use her ability to Scepter 4?" Yata._**

" ** _We apologize for this, but we need that." Awashima._**

" ** _What exactly happened?" Kusanagi asked._**

" ** _Well, as you know, you certainly heard about what happened at the Mihashira Tower. At first the Elder Usagi was killed, and then there was a series of explosions, which means that more than one person has been involved in this mess." Munakata._**

" ** _So, you are asking Homra to help solve this issue?" Yata._**

" ** _No…_**   _ **We will working to resolve such issue." Munakata.**_

" ** _Then….?" Kusanagi._**

" ** _There is someone missing from our men, and I would ask the Red King to help us find him." Munakata._**

" ** _Hey, hey! Anna doesn't use her power so easily!" Yata._**

_**But Munakata only smiled at him.** _

" ** _With this in mind, they have reported in the news that there is a missing person in addition to many injuries." Kusanagi._**

" ** _That's true." Awashima._**

_**Anna raised her hand a little, trying to use her ability, some drops of blood that was coming out of her fingers trying to form a small marble, but soon broke.** _

" ** _I'm sorry, I can't do that for now…" Anna._**

" ** _I see it, but I would appreciate it if you could help when you had it." Munakata._**

" ** _It's better but to find that person before that, is one of you, right? So you have to do something about it yourself." Yata._**

" ** _Yata Chan…." Kusanagi._**

_**Seeing Yata's cold responses from the start, Kusanagi said as he trying to stop him.** _

" ** _No ... I will do my best to help." Anna._**

" ** _We appreciate that." Awashima._**

" ** _Then, Awashima Kun…" Munakata looked at Awashima._**

" ** _Yes, sir…" Awashima, "We are looking for Fushimi Saruhiko, since the incident we lost contact with him, and we haven't found anything about that yet."_**

" ** _Eh…?!" From the moment he heard Fushimi Saruhiko name, Yata's heart suddenly shook, and his body quivered._**

_**At that moment, a quick scenes passed in Yata memory, a missing person, Saruhiko didn't answer his PDA, Saruhiko didn't come with them ... Saruhiko is missing ...** _

" ** _Fushimi…?!" Kusanagi asked, surprised._**

_**While both Kusanagi and Yata seemed surprised, Anna showed no reaction.** _

" ** _How is that, have you had any sense of him?" Munakata._**

" ** _I don't know…" Anna,_**   _ **answered after shaking her head to the right and left.**_

" ** _Wait…." Yata, who barely understood it, said. "How Saruhiko is missing? How did this happen?!"_**

" ** _He was working in the tower before the accident, and after that we don't know anything about him ..." Awashima._**

" ** _Hm, I see now, that's why he wasn't answering his phone, Yata Chan was trying to call him a little while ago, but we thought he was busy at work or something like that ... Who thought that such a thing happened and we don't know!" Kusanagi._**

" ** _At least we can assume he didn't die .." Munakata._**

_**Yata, who was in a state of confusion, when he heard that his eyes widened. "How could you say that so easily?" Yata said angrily.** _

" ** _If Fushimi Kun didn't leave in his will, it means that someone else is behind that, and if he wanted to kill him, it doesn't bother to hide it, isn't it ?!" Munakata._**

" ** _I didn't ask about that!" Yata._**

_**It wasn't the first time that Yata was angry at the calm and coolness of the Blue King, but he couldn't get used to it, he was the disgusting person for him.** _

" ** _Well, anyway, I'd appreciate any information that would help us about that matter." When he said this, Munakata turned toward the door to leave. "Then, excuse me…"_**

_**Monatka left the Bar, while Awashima looked at him with the others.** _

" ** _Seri Chan…" Awashima was about to leave when Kusanagi's voice stopped her._**

" ** _What..?" Awashima._**

" ** _You know, we couldn't talk in more detail in such circumstances, so I would like if we could talk about it later." Kusanagi._**

" ** _No problem… I will leave now." Awashima._**

_**Awashima left after Munakata, where Scepter 4 withdrew from the place.** _

" ** _Anna…" Yata looked at Anna and said "Do you feel that you will be able to do it?"_**

" ** _I don't know now, but I will do my best to find Saruhiko." Anna._**

" ** _Yata Chan, you were opposite of that a little while ago, isn't it?" Kusanagi_**

" ** _No ... I ... I did not think they were looking for Saruhiko .." Yatta said in confusion._**

" ** _I understand how you feel, but you shouldn't be rude in your words with the king." Kusanagi._**

" ** _He is really the worst! Didn't you hear what he was saying? He really doesn't care about the life of his clansman! He said the same thing the previous time, he doesn't care about anyone! I can't accept that such a person is a king like Mikoto-San!" Yata._**

" ** _No.. I think he is really worried about Fushimi." Kusanagi._**

" ** _Yes." Anna._**

" ** _No he isn't! He smiles as if nothing has happened!" Yata._**

" ** _But do you think a stubborn person like him would come to ask for Anna's help so easily?" Kusanagi._**

" ** _What that mean..?" Yata._**

" ** _I think he might prefer to wait a while before asking for help, but coming so quickly means there is something else on the case, anyway I will ask Seri Chan about it and understand more." Kusanagi._**

" ** _I don't understand that, and I don't care to understand someone like him, but Saruhiko ... If the blue clothes are helpless I will look for him, I will continue to try to contact him, I must be able to do something ... And also we have Anna ..." Yata._**

" ** _Well that's right, I wonder what happened with Fushimi." Kusanagi._**

_**After they were silent for a moment, Yata ran out and said "I'll look a little outside."** _

_**Kusanagi and Anna looked at him.** _

" ** _Misaki…" Anna._**

" ** _That idiot…" Kusanagi._**

" ** _Damn, where are you Saruhiko! And what do you do!"_**

_**Yata skated the skate very quickly.** _

" ** _What a nice view, isn't it, Fushimi Saruhiko ...?_**

_**Didn't I say that? Now you are in our hands."** _

_**This is what the man said with a sardonic smile as he looked at Fushimi from the small window.** _


	15. Note

_**I had to start with another part for several reasons. If I don't get a result, I don't think I will be able to continue! :)** _

_**You can show any response! I would be happy if you say what you think of while reading!** _

_**Thank You :) !** _

_**part  1 is here (Reach you)** _

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367779>

 

 

 


End file.
